Raised by Hard Love
by awkotaco14
Summary: Max has been abused by her father her whole life. Eventually, at the age of 13, she gets rid of her father and gets adopted by Valencia Martinez. She moves to California, and eventually, forgets about her past. Until she stumbles upon her father again. A lot of FAX.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! **

**This is just a story that kind of popped in my head. I will still continue writing the Beginning of the End, but I'm kind of having a writers block for that story. But don't worry! I'll finish it!**

**This story is based on the song Hard Love by Bob Franke, and well, I hope you like it! This chapter is kind of like a prologue. **

**~awkotaco14**

* * *

**5 years ago**

_ "Maximum! Don't you dare touch him!" Jeb said, his words slurred. He was holding a bottle of beer in_ _one__ hand, and a knife in the other._

_ I started sobbing, as I stared at the lifeless body of my little brother. "Ari! Wake up!" I screamed, shaking him. I started to feel his pulse, my hands covered in his crimson blood. His heart beat was slowly fading._

_ "Max," Ari whispered. "I love you." _

_ Then, my ten year old brother died in my arms. _

_ "You killed him!" I screeched at Jeb. "You killed your own son!" _

_ Jeb lunges towards me, and I punch him hard in the chest, his breath hitches, but he still grabbed me and pinned me to the wall. _

_ "Don't you dare talk to your father that way." He hissed. _

_ Anger and hate rushed through me. "You will never be my father. You will never earn my respect. I will never, ever stop hating you." I growled, and I kicked him hard in the knee, making him fall, then grabbed a vase and wacked it on his head. He passed out, with blood pouring out of his head. _

_ I rushed over to the phone, my hands shaking._

_ "911. What's your emergency?"_

_ "My father has killed my brother," I said in a shaky voice. "You need to hurry! He's waking up! He's going to kill me!" I cried, seeing Jeb stir. _

_ "Where are you?" _

_ "805, Adams Street North, Denver, Colorado." My voice cracked, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Please hurry, he's waking up!" _

_ Just then, Jeb had slowly started sitting up, and I threw the phone away. _

_ "You better come here, girl." Jeb snarled. He grabbed his knife, and slowly started walking towards me. _

_ I backed into the wall, sobbing with fear. Jeb had hurt me all the time, but it had always been with either his belt, or fists. I had scars all over my body from him. _

_ "I said, come here, you little piece of shit!" Jeb shouted, and he lunged at me. I lurched to the side, dodging the blade, but the knife still grazed my side. Screaming in pain, I punch Jeb in the face, then sprinted towards the bathroom, locking the door behind me. _

_ Jeb started banging on the door, and eventually, started trying to kick it open. "Open the Goddamn door, Maximum!"_

_ Just as the door was about to break, I heard sirens. Police officers barged into the house, and handcuffed Jeb, bringing him outside. I tentatively opened the door._

_ "Come here, sweetie." A police woman said._

_ I ran up to her, and started to cry._

_"You're okay honey, you're okay. You're safe now. Don't you worry, you will never see that man again." The woman reassured, gently holding me in her arms._

_"What's your name, sweetie?" She asked._

_"Max." I answered, sniffling._

_"Okay, Max. How old are you?"_

_"Thirteen." I watch the police officers carry my brother's dead body outside._

_"My father killed my brother." I said._

_"I know, honey." The woman replied, pity in her eyes. _

_"I want my father to pay for what he did."_

_"He will, honey. I promise you." The officer said, as she started bandaging up my wounds. "I promise you."_

* * *

I was taken to the police station right after that horrible event, to answer some questions. I was immediately put into a foster home the next day. After staying there for a couple weeks I was eventually adopted by Dr. Valencia Martinez, and I moved to Santa Monica, CA to live with her and her daughter, Ella.

I never saw Jeb again.


	2. Chapter 2

**4 years and 9 months ago.**

My name is Maximum Ride. This is my story.

My story begins on a Tuesday, at the ungodly hour of 6:30 in the morning. It was the beginning of September.

That day, was my very first day at John Adams Middle School. I was sitting at the table, watching Valencia (I didn't think it was right to call her _Mom_ yet when it had just been three months,) cook breakfast. Ella was still getting ready. She was quite the fashionista.

I was dreading going to school and was starting to get nervous. I was wringing my hands under the table. John Adams Middle School only went from sixth grade to eighth grade, so everyone would already have two years with each other. I would be the new girl, the odd ball. I had found it highly unlikely that I'll find a group of friends on the very first day. I figured that I probably would end up being alone again.

But that was already something I was used to.

"You'll be fine, honey." Valencia said with a smile, as she dumped a pile of scrambled eggs on my plate. It was surprising how well she knew me already.

I just nod, and give an unconvincing smile back. I kind of didn't want to make friends though. The less people who knew about my past, the better. I didn't want to be the poor girl who was abused by her father. But Valencia and Ella really turned my life around. I was so glad to be with them.

The first month I moved to Santa Monica, I didn't say a word to them. My therapist told them it was how handled my pain. I stayed in my room all day, listening to music, reading books, and sometimes playing my guitar. I had nightmares all the time about Jeb, and I was missing Ari so much. Surprisingly, Valencia and Ella never pushed me to talk in that first month.

The second month however, they did. I didn't start talking until it was August though. My voice came out all raspy and rough, and it was kind of hard to start talking again. But, I found out that they were really nice people. They never pushed me to talk about my past though, which I loved. I eventually told them however. I still have nightmares, but I think I'm getting better. I have to see my stupid therapist every week though.

"Ella! Let's go!" I yell. Ella comes sprinting down the stairs, and we head out to the bus stop.

* * *

The bus ride was hell. I had always hated the bus, but gosh, the first bus ride I rode to John Adams was _hell._ The moment Ella and I had gotten on the bus, everyone stopped talking. All the kids were staring at me, and pointing. (I still had a few fading bruises on my face from Jeb. And my arms were bandaged as well as the side of my stomach.)

"Who's that?"

"Look at her arms!"

"Hey its Ella's new sister!"

"What happened to her face?"

I heard all of these things, and felt my face flush, as Ella pulled me into a seat next to her.

"Don't worry about them, Max." Ella reassured. "They don't know you like I do." It was true. I had bonded very well with my new sister. She was literally, my best friend. I had told her everything about my dad, about Ari, and about my mother I had never known. Sure, we were way different, I mean she loved dresses and I loved sweats, but I had immediately liked her the moment I started to get to know her.

Ella was talking about some type of fashion thing, when a boy walked on the bus.

He had long, shaggy black hair, which was swept over to one side of his face, almost covering his eyes. He was lean, but you could tell he was muscular. His skin was an olive tan. He was wearing all black, with headphones in his ears, his head bobbing to the music. His eyes met mine for a second, and I was immediately sucked in. His eyes were obsidian colored, so dark and sharp, you could feel it piercing through your skin.

In other words, he was HOT. But it wasn't like I was going to crush on him or anything. I didn't even know his name for goodness sake!

"Who's that?" I asked Ella.

Ella glanced to where I was looking. "That's Nick Walker. Otherwise known as Fang." She said, with a smirk. "Why? You interested?"

I punch Ella in the arm. It was somewhat gentle.

"Ow!" She shrieks, and I laugh.

"I am not interested. I just wanted to know who he was." I said.

"Sure…" Ella teased. "But he's kind of quiet you know. But he's also kind of popular too, since girls like you swoon over him."

"I am not swooning over him! He just seems… different." He didn't seem to care that those two girls behind him were practically heads over heels with him, giggling. He didn't seem to care that he was sitting all by himself. He just seemed, _different._

The bus had just pulled in to John Adams Middle School, and Ella and I quickly boarded off the bus. Ella said good bye, then headed down to the seventh grade hallway.

"I'll see you on the bus. Sit with me, okay?" She said. I just nodded back in response.

* * *

I was struggling to open my stupid locker, when I heard a voice say "That's my locker, you know."

I whipped my head around, to see Fang standing there, a look of amusement on his face.

I stared at him for second. "Uh, what?" I asked.

He smirked. "That's my locker." He then points to the number on the top. It said, C-271.

"Oh." I said, feeling dumb. "I was wondering why my combo wasn't working." I scooted to the next locker, which had the number C-273.

Fang just grins.

I roll my eyes. "Not a man of words, I see."

He just shrugs. I stared at him for a second, and he glanced back at me. His eyes were dark, and full of mystery. We stared at each other for a long time.

"Max." I said, breaking the silence. I stuck out my hand. He shook it.

"Nick. You can call me Fang." He said.

"Why Fang?" I asked. It was a pretty strange name.

He just smiles. "Why not?"

I just roll my eyes. "Who's your homeroom teacher?"

"Mrs. Jacobsen." He answered. "You?"

"Same."

He nods. His eyes were sparkling with interest. "Did you get in a fight?" He asked, motioning towards my bruises.

"Uh," I started to say, feeling heat rise up to my cheeks, "Something like that." I quickly start walking down the hall. I never wanted to tell anyone at this school what had happened to me.

"Max?" I heard Fang say.

"Yeah?"

"This way." He points.

"Oh." I said dumbly.

He just grinned, and we walked to Mrs. Jacobsen's homeroom together.

That, was how I met my best friend Fang.

* * *

At lunch time, Fang and I walked down to lunch together. Turns out, we had every class together so far. I was starting to get to know him bit better. He was quiet, but for some reason, he talked a bit more to me.

People were staring and pointing at us. Girls were glaring at me.

"Well, aren't you popular with the ladies." I mutter, as another girl gave me a death glare.

Fang chuckled. "Well, they can't help it, can they?"

I punched him in the shoulder. "Don't be cocky. That's a turn off."

"So are you saying I turn you on?" He says with a smirk.

"No!" I shove him against the wall. He shoves me back. We ended up having a shoving war, and I was laughing like a maniac, and Fang was laughing in his silent laughing way.

"You're so full of it!" I said with a grin.

Fang smirks. Just as he was about to say something witty back, a guy with pale skin and strawberry blonde hair poked Fang in the side.

Fang jumped, and I laughed.

"Hey, Iggy." Fang said.

"Hey man. Who's the girl everyone's talking about? You already found a girlfriend?" Iggy teased.

"Max." Fang answered. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Yet." Iggy added, with a smirk on his face."

I roll my eyes. "No way, Fang is just a friend." And he really was. At least at that time. But I'm getting ahead of myself here.

"Sure. That's why he talks to you so much. You know how long it took him to say more than three words to me? Three years!" Iggy exclaimed. "I'm blind, and I can already tell that there's going to be a relationship soon."

"You're blind?" I asked in surprise. It didn't seem like he was.

"Yeah." Iggy said. "Helps me attract all the ladies."

I roll my eyes again. Then, realizing he couldn't see it, I said "I'm rolling my eyes, Iggy."

He just plastered a big, goofy grin on his face.

After we all got our food, Fang and Iggy led me to a table where a pretty girl with mocha colored skin, and dark hair was sitting. Her dark brown eyes lit up when she saw us.

"Hey guys! Oh! Is that the new girl? She's so pretty! What's your name? My names Monique, but everyone calls me Nudge, and like wow your hair is-"

Iggy had clamped his hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Sorry. She's a blabber." Iggy said.

I just nod. "Hey, my names Max, and uh, thanks?" I said with a smile.

Nudge grins back. "Sorry. I tend to talk a lot when I'm excited."

"You tend to talk even when you're not excited." A boy said, as he sat down between Nudge and Iggy.

"Whatever, Gazzy." Nudge huffed.

"Gazzy?" I asked. They sure had weird nick names for each other.

Gazzy just smiles. "My real names Zephyr. But, these guys call me The Gasman, or Gazzy, for classified reasons."

"I'm not going to Taco Bell with you anytime soon." I joked. "My names Max."

We ate and talked for the rest of the time, and I had to say, I was pretty surprised I had already made a group of friends so soon. Maybe Johns Adams Middle School wouldn't be so bad.

Maybe, Santa Monica wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**Tadaa.**

**This chapter's kind of iffy, but, I hope you guys liked it!**

**Please review! (Well if you want to.) I want some advice on this story, and well, I want to know if people like it!**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**~awkotaco14**


	3. Chapter 3

**I realized I had completely forgot about Angel in the second chapter. *Face palm* **

**Don't worry, she's in the story now!**

**I don't own Maximum Ride by the way. (Obviously.)**

* * *

**4 years 2 months, and 3 days ago.**

"Ughhh." I moaned. "Why can't school be done yet?"

Fang looked at me, a small smile spreading across his face. "It's first hour, Max."

"I meant the school year, dumb nut." I said with a smirk.

Fang putted his hands up in mock defense. "Sorry I misinterpreted."

"Hey, Fang! Hey, Max!" Fang and I both turn our heads to see Lissa Johnson slide into the seat right in front of Fang.

Lissa Johnson was a very pretty, popular girl. She had reddish brownish hair, that couldn't really be called auburn, but couldn't really be called red. She had bright green eyes, with freckles across her nose. She had perfect curves, and was wearing a pink skirt, with a white tank top.

Now, you're probably expecting me to say she was a slut, or a jerk or whatever, but Lissa was actually really nice. And smart too. She wasn't the cliché, bitchy popular girl.

She was also Fang's crush, at the time.

I could see Fang's cheeks turning a bit pink, as he mumbled a shy, and quiet hello. I gave him a _well aren't you smooth,_ look. He had just glared back at me.

"Hey, Lissa." I said, trying not to burst out in a fit of laughter.

Lissa smiled back. "I'm so excited for summer to start."

"Me too." I agreed. "Only a few more weeks."

Then, the bell rung, and Mr. Patterson started teaching advanced English.

* * *

"You should ask out Lissa." I told Fang, with a smirk. We were walking to science.

"Why?" Fang asked, trying to sound casual, but I could see that his face was flushed slightly, and his eyes had this weird look to them.

"Because you like her. Duh." I stated.

Fang rolled his eyes. "Like she would say yes."

"Not trying to boost your big ego even _more_, Fang, but pretty much every girl in this school would say yes to you. Except for girls with common sense, like Nudge, Angel, and me." I said.

Fang grinned cockily. "You know you love me." He teased.

I snorted. "Yeah, totally."

Then, we sat down at our desks, just as the bell had rung.

* * *

"Hey, Max!" I turned and saw my two best girlfriends, Nudge and Angel.

Angel joined our group during the middle of the school year. She was ditched by her old friends. Angel had bright blue eyes, and golden curls to frame her kind face. She had the kindest personality; but be warned, sometimes she wasn't as innocent as she looked.

The three of us headed to the tree in front of John Adams' main doors. The others were already there.

"Hey ladieess." Iggy and Gazzy said, giving us these weird looks.

"Uh, hi?" Angel said, but it had sounded more like a question.

Fang sighed, and Nudge groaned.

Angel and I just looked at each other, confusion showing on our faces.

"They made a bomb." Fang had stated simply, being the silent boy he was.

"What?" Angel and I both said. Our voices sounded disbelieving.

"Oh yeah, you guys are still somewhat new." Nudge said. "Iggy and Gazzy always plant some type of bomb close to the end of the school year."

I stared at them in shock, and Angel started to fan her face with her hand. I wanted to ask Iggy how he could even make a bomb, considering that he was blind, but thought better of it. He would just start ranting again. Plus, he was a pretty talented blind man. He never needed a stick or anything.

"Don't worry! All of them have been relatively safe. They're usually just smoke bombs. Or stink bombs." Gazzy stated.

"You don't need to make a stink bomb, Gazzy." I said with a grin.

We all laughed.

"Hey, Max!"

I turned my head, to see Ella running towards me. Her dark brown hair streaming perfectly behind her.

"I'm coming home with Karah. I already told mom." She said. Then, she took a quick glance at Iggy, and had blushed. "Hi, Iggy."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright. What time are you coming home?"

"There's pizza in the fridge. Just microwave it for like, 1 minute."

I grinned. Ella knew me so well. The only thing I could cook, was microwavable foods. Valencia was always home late on Wednesdays too, meaning if Ella wasn't home to cook, I would just lay on the couch, stuffing my face with Cheetos. Which was Ella's favorite snack. And she barely let anyone touch them.

"So, you guys want to crash at my house?" Iggy asked, after Ella had left. "Gazzy is."

"Not if you're making that bomb." Nudge replied. "Angel and I were thinking about heading to the mall. Wanna come, Max?"

I looked at them. "What do you think?"

Angel sighed. "Alright, we'll see you guys later."

Then, the two girls walked off, heading towards the city bus stop.

"I'm just heading home." I said. I looked over at Fang. "Want to come?"

Fang shrugs. "Sure."

"Of course. You guys sure you aren't married?" Iggy teased.

I gave him a gentle punch in the arm. "Fang has another girl in mind, remember?"

Gazzy laughed. "Oh yeah, the wonderful, redheaded Lissa Johnson."

Fang rolled his eyes, and we headed to the school buses.

* * *

Fang and I had crashed at the beach. Valencia's house was right on the shore line, which I loved.

Music was blasting out of my iPod dock, and we were both shoving pizza slices into our mouths. Textbooks were sprawled all over the blanket. We had intended to study, but eventually gave up.

We weren't talking to each other, but we never really had to talk to each other that much. Fang and I seemed to understand each other the moment we had met.

Fang had been staring at me intently, his dark eyes piercing through my skin.

"What?" I asked.

"You still haven't told me." He said.

"Told you about what?"

He looked at me. "You know what I'm talking about."

I sighed. Fang had been trying to convince me to tell him about my past. But I didn't want to. I didn't want his pity.

"Do you not trust me?" Fang asked, a tinge of sadness was showing in his eyes.

I stared at him in shock. "Of course I trust you! You're my best friend. I just… I can't… talk about it yet." I stammered. "I'll tell people when I'm ready. And you'll be the first person to know." I promised.

Fang looked at me, and I could tell he wanted to press further, but decided against it.

"This song sucks." He deadpanned. A Taylor Swift song had started playing.

I laughed. "You suck!"

Fang glanced at me, mischief shining in his eyes. He then stood up, grabbed me by my waist, and carried me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" I shouted.

"No." I could practically hear Fang's smirk.

I started kicking and punching my hands on his back. He had just kept walking, like he didn't feel a thing. He probably didn't. Fang was one ripped 8th grader. He was also freakishly tall. He was already like, 6' then.

"You're so light. You're like a feather." Fang mused. "But it doesn't make sense, because you eat like a pig."

I had noticed he was walking out towards the pier. Uh oh.

"Fang! You throw me off this pier, and I will punch you 'till next Wednesday!" I had yelled. I started kicking and screaming again. He just laughed.

Then, Fang dumped me into the water. Clothes and all.

I popped out of the water, glad that I could stand, and started splashing him with water. I had noticed that the pier wasn't very tall, so I grabbed his ankle, making him fall down next to me.

"This is what you get, you jerk!" I had screamed, but I was laughing.

Fang had this big goofy grin on his face, the one I barely saw, and started splashing me back.

By the time we had called truce, the sun was starting to set, and we were soaked from head to toe.

"I better get back." I said, and Fang nodded.

"Me too."

Fang helped me bring the stuff inside, and grabbed his backpack.

"Later, Maxie." He said with a lopsided grin.

I smiled. "Later, Fangles."

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! They made my day. **

**This chapter was basically all about how Fang and Max are best friends. (For now...) **

**The next chapter will be all about Max's past though, so yeah expect some drama the next time I update. **

**Later gators.**

**~awkotaco14**


	4. Chapter 4

**4 years, and 3 days ago. **

"Maximum Maya Ride, you _will_ go to therapy." My mother ordered. (Yeah, I had started calling her mom then.)

"I hate therapy." I simply stated.

"Well, you're going to have to learn to love it." My mother replied.

I sighed, as I walked to the car. "I thought I wasn't supposed to have therapy after school ended."

"You will have therapy until your psychiatrist thinks you are ready to not have them." My mom said.

"But aren't I old enough to decide if I want to do this or not?" I had asked.

"Max, you just turned fourteen last month." My mother deadpanned, as she started to pull out of the driveway.

"Fourteen is pretty old." I muttered.

"You can't even drive." My mother stated.

I had decided to leave it at that. It's not like I could have just jumped out of the car, just to avoid stupid therapy.

* * *

"Maximum." My psychiatrist, Dr. Brigid Dwyer, said. She never called me Max, which I hated.

"Brigid." I said. She never wanted me to call her Dr. Dwyer, yet, she always called me Maximum. Hypocrite.

Brigid was like an older version of Lissa. She had red hair, and bright green eyes. She was also very young to be a doctor, only twenty one. She like, graduated high school early.

"Is there anything you want to talk about, Maximum?" Brigid asked.

"Call me Max. And no, there is nothing I want to talk about." I deadpanned. I hated talking about my past. I had never even agreed to go to therapy, Mom just thought I needed too. I thought I was doing pretty dandy.

"Max, I'm just trying to help you." Brigid said. "It's okay to open up to me."

"I don't need help. I'm perfectly fine. You already know what happened to me. I don't need to tell you a story you already know." I stated.

Brigid sighed. "This isn't for me Maximum, it's for you."

There she goes, calling me Maximum again. It's not that I hated Brigid, she was actually pretty nice. I just didn't want to do therapy.

"Do you ever think about your brother, Ari?" She asked.

My heart stopped. Yes, I thought about Ari all the time, I thought about how he loved cars, how he had looked before Jeb started beating him, how unhappy he looked when Jeb did. I thought about he had always kept on smiling, no matter how many bruises he received. I thought about how he looked when he was dead, with pools of blood around him, still holding on to my hand. I thought about how his last words, were I love you. I missed Ari so much.

"Yeah." I said softly. "I do."

"What do you think about?" Brigid asked, her voice sounding gentle.

But I didn't want to answer that question. So I just sat there and stared at the pictures she had at her desk.

Brigid sighed.

After an hour of her asking me questions, and me either not answering, or just saying one word answers, she let me go.

"That's enough for today. I'll see you next week, Max." Brigid said, with a sigh.

"Bye." I said briskly, as I walked out the door.

* * *

**4 years ago.**

"Max. You are not wearing that."

I sighed. Lissa was throwing a party, and surprisingly, invited both Fang and me. I had asked her if I could invite Nudge and the others, and she happily said yes.

"The more the merrier!" She had said, with a hair flip.

Ella had decided to be my outfit designer, even though I thought I looked fine. My dirty blonde hair was pulled up into a pony tail. (I had actually brushed it, so it was a somewhat neat pony tail.) I was wearing a purple t-shirt that said, "Keep calm, and turn up the music," with black athletic shorts. I was thinking if I should put on my converse, or flip flops, when Ella practically dragged me back up to my room.

"I look fine." I said, but flopped back on my bed anyways.

"If you were going to the gym, not a party." Ella started digging through my clothes, then pulled out a skirt.

"No!" I cried. "No skirts, no dresses, no high heels."

Ella sighed. "Fine."

In the end, I was wearing a black tank top, which had a heart design on it, and jean shorts. Ella decided to let me wear my converse, and she brushed my hair, and told me to leave it down.

"Want to wear makeup?" She asked.

I glared at her. "It's an eighth grade party, not the freaking prom."

She rolled her eyes. "You're going into ninth grade, actually. You're like, in high school."

"_Going_ to high school." I corrected.

Someone knocked on the door just then.

"It's probably Fang." I said, as I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. "I'll be home around 9:30 ish."

"Alright. See you at 10:00." Ella said, with a grin.

I smiled, then headed out the door.

* * *

"Fang, you're going to have to talk to her sooner or later." I said, as I saw him stare at Lissa.

He gives me a look. "I can barely even say hi to her."

"That's why you gotta talk more, man." Gazzy said. "Quit being so emo."

Fang glares at him. "I am not emo. Just because I wear black doesn't mean I'm emo."

All of us were by the kitchen in Lissa's humongous house, because that's where all the food was. There was also less people there. Though our "group" was somewhat "popular", it was only because Fang was in it. Girls were swooning over him left and right.

Lissa was across the room, talking to some of her friends that I didn't know very well.

"Dude, just go talk to her." Iggy said.

Fang just shakes his head.

"Aw," Angel teased. "Is Fangles scared?"

We all had laughed, while Fang just glared at us.

"Oh my, gosh, guys. Lissa's house is sooo huge and nice! Like, she has a pool, and like, ten rooms! She must have so much clothes-"

"Nudge!" I cried, a smile on my face. "Calm down."

She just grinned. "Trail mix?" She asked, handing me a bowl.

"Like I would say no to food." I said, and grabbed a handful.

The music that was blasting out of the speakers suddenly stopped.

"Who wants to do karaoke?" Lissa asked, her green eyes shining with excitement. She looked really pretty in her dress, and I could see Fang's cheeks turn pink.

I nudged him. "Dude, you should totally sing."

"Yeah Fang! Girls _love_ guys who sing! Like, Lissa would totally fall in love with you." Nudge said, her words bursting out of her mouth. "You have like, the most amazing voice ever."

It was true. Fang actually had a really good singing voice, but of course, the only people who had heard him sing was the 5 of us.

"No." Fang said, his voice calm, but his eyes had been spewing with nervousness.

"You sang at Iggy's party." Gazzy stated.

Fang scoffed. "That wasn't even a party. We were the only people there."

"It was too a party!" Iggy protested. "We all had a fun time anyway!"

Angel was staring at Fang intently. "You and Max should sing together. You should sing that Imagine Dragons song."

"I am not singing!" I cried. "I don't have a crush to impress!"

"But you're a really good singer." Angel stated. "And you and Fang sang that really well at Iggy's nonparty."

Iggy grumbled quietly to himself, while Gazzy started chuckling.

"No." I said. "Fang should sing though."

Fang rolled his eyes. "Hypocrite."

As Nudge, Angel, and Fang started arguing if he should sing or not, my eyes drifted towards the calendar that was hanging towards the wall.

My face paled, and my heart dropped to my stomach.

Fang seemed to notice. "What's wrong?"

I didn't answer him. "I have to go." I choked out.

I ran out the door, grabbing my bag. _How could I have forgotten? _I had thought.

I started running, tears streaming down my face. I saw some flowers on the side of the road, and quickly started picking them. They were blue.

_Ari's favorite color. _

I could hear Fang calling out my name, but I didn't stop. I ran towards the beach, towards the spot I had picked out. I had ran as fast as I could, my legs were burning, and I could barely breathe. But I didn't stop. I couldn't. I already let my brother down.

It had already been about 20 minutes, when I finally saw the pier. It was where I had dumped Ari's ashes, letting the waves take him away. He always wanted to see the ocean.

I sat down on the pier, and starting sobbing.

"I'm so sorry I forgot." I said, my voice low and shaky. "It won't happen again."

I dropped the flowers into the ocean, one at time, watching the waves take them away.

"Happy birthday, Ari." I had whispered, the tears starting to come again. "Rest in peace."

I heard footsteps, but I hadn't turned around. I already knew it was Fang.

Fang sat down next me, his legs dangling off the edge of the pier. He didn't say anything. Just put his arm around me, and let me cry. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

After my tears turned into hiccups, I sat back up, and Fang took his arm off my shoulder.

"Thanks." I said, feeling embarrassed he saw me cry.

"No problem." Fang said with a nod.

We didn't talk for a couple of minutes, lost in our own thoughts.

"What happened?" Fang said softly.

I sighed. "Nothing. Well something did happen, but it happened before I came here."

Fang's eyes had widened, as realization crossed his face. I immediately knew he got what I was implying.

He sat there, and looked at me, waiting. His eyes boring deep into mine.

"I used to live in Colorado." I began, my voice quiet. "I lived with my Father, Jeb, and my brother, Ari."

I took a deep breath, and continued. "My father was abusive. He would hit Ari and I all the time. He was also an alcoholic. Which just made the beatings even worse."

I saw Fang's eyes widened. There was sympathy in his eyes.

"My mother left us there, after Ari was born. I was three." Anger rushed through me, as I thought about how my own mother left us with such a monster. "I guess, Jeb got really upset. After she left, that's when the beatings began."

"I would always try to protect Ari. I always made sure Jeb hit me instead of Ari. But he still hit Ari anyways, when I was not at home." Tears had started rolling down my cheek, but I brushed them away. "So, I never left home without Ari. I stayed at home almost all my life, except when I went to school."

"Last year, I was so fed up with Jeb. I told him I would tell the police, and he got very angry. He was also very drunk, the drunkest I had ever seen him. He started beating me, and for the first time, he grabbed a knife." My hands were shaking, and Fang immediately wrapped his arm around me. "He would always hit us with belts or his fists before. When Jeb was about to stab me, Ari ran up to protect me. He got stabbed instead."

I was sobbing now, my entire body shaking. I buried my head into Fang's chest.

"He died. My father killed him. He had just turned ten. It was his birthday." I took a shaky breath. "Today, is his birthday. And I totally forgot."

"I knocked Jeb out, and called the police. He's in jail now." I said. I wasn't crying anymore, but I had been taking shaky breaths. "When I moved here, I dumped Ari's ashes off this pier. I promised that I would come here every year."

"We should celebrate his birthday." Fang said quietly, so inaudible I thought I had just imagined him say it. "I'll buy some cake. You buy him a present." He stood up, and held out his hand. I took it.

He looked at me, his obsidian colored eyes swirling with so much emotion.

"I'm sorry." Fang said, then he pulled me into a hug.

"Don't be." I said.

Then, Fang headed towards the bakery, and I headed towards the toy store. I got Ari a toy car. I smiled a bit to myself, remembering how he used to say he was too old to play with cars, but then played with them anyway.

* * *

When I got back to the pier, Fang was already there, with three pieces of chocolate cake. He also had a basket, where one piece was sitting.

I placed the toy car into the basket, and grabbed a piece of cake.

"Sorry I made you leave Lissa's party." I said, shoving cake in my mouth. "I knew how much you wanted to go."

Fang grinned. "It's okay, it was worth it. She'll have other parties. Plus, Nudge would have made me sing."

I laughed at that. "You are a good singer."

Fang looked at me. "So are you."

After we ate cake, and sung happy birthday, Fang and I gently laid the basket down into the water.

"Happy birthday, Ari." I said. "I love you."

Fang grabbed my hand, and we watched the waves take the basket away.

It had become a tradition, after that day. Fang and I walked down to the pier to celebrate Ari's birthday every year.

* * *

**I am so sorry that this chapter was so unbelievably long. It's like, over 2000 characters. I tried to shorten it, but this is the best I could do.**

**I hoped you guys liked it though! **

**I would also like some advice on my writing, or on this story. So please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~awkotaco14**


	5. Chapter 5

**Some late night updating! (For me, anyways.)**

**To answer ms. anonymous' question:**

**Yes, the story will eventually take place in Max's senior year. **

**My plan is to write the story in past tense, until it reaches present day, where I will then write the story in present tense.**

**The year and month is actually quite important to the story. It's also quite exact on purpose. When I write 3 years, 9 months, and 26 days ago, it's for a reason. I'm not making those things off the top of my head. **

**So, yeah... :) **

**I hope you're satisfied with that answer, and thanks so much for reviewing!**

**On with the story!**

**I don't own Maximum Ride by the way. But you guys know that.**

* * *

**3 years 9 months, and 26 days ago.**

I was struggling to tape the balloons onto Fang's locker. Angel and Nudge were taping up the signs. Iggy was holding a cupcake with his hand, while Gazzy was laying on the floor.

"It's too early to do shit." Gazzy moaned.

"Language, Gazzy." Angel scorned. "And it's only 7 AM."

"That's pretty fu- freaking early to me." Gazzy said, careful not to swear. Angel hated swearing then. Which was kind of funny, because she became quite a bad mouth in sophomore year.

"We're doing this for your best friend since 1st grade!" I exclaimed.

It was September 26th. Fang's birthday.

It was also our first month going to Santa Monica High School.

"What's his combo?" Nudge asked, looking at me.

"Uh, how am I supposed to know? I barely know mine."

Nudge rolled her eyes. "Because out of all of us, he would've told you."

That part was true. Fang had known the others way longer then he had known me, but we both trusted each other deeply.

"Let me just pick the lock." Iggy said, digging in his pockets. "Damn, I don't have anything to do it with."

"Here." Angel said, handing him a bobby pin that was in her hair. "And for goodness sake, just because we're in ninth grade doesn't mean you guys suddenly get to swear your mouths off."

Iggy grinned, and started to pick the lock, while Gazzy chuckled.

Why were we letting the blind man pick the lock? Because he was good at it. Don't ask me how.

When Iggy got the locker open, he put the cupcake in, and stuck a candle in it.

"You put the candle in upside down." I said.

Iggy sighed, and flipped the candle over. "Sorry I can't see."

I grinned, then grabbed his hand and put it on my face so he would know.

"Are we going to light it?" Angel asked.

I shook my head. "Not yet. When Fang opens his locker, Gazzy the pyromaniac will light it with his lighter he isn't supposed to have."

Gazzy, of course, had fallen asleep on the school's dirty floor, so he hadn't heard me.

"Alright. School doesn't start in another thirty minutes. Let's get some coffee." Nudge said, and kicked Gazzy gently in the back. He groaned, and slowly got up.

"Don't worry, man." Iggy said. "You just need a couple grams of caffeine."

* * *

_"Happy birthday dear Fangles! Happy birthday to you!" _All of us sang, as Fang grinned and blew out the candle on his cupcake.

"I'll let the Fangles slide, since you guys gave me a cupcake and balloons." He said, his eyes shining with happiness. We all laughed.

"We also woke up early as h- heck." Gazzy said, trying not to swear. He had really mad a bad habit of swearing in 9th grade.

I rolled my eyes. "We gave you plenty of coffee, didn't we?"

"And now he's going to be farting _all_ of first hour." Nudge said glumly.

Gazzy grinned sheepishly, as we all started laughing again. We were kind of causing a lot of attention to ourselves.

"Alright, let's scram." I said, and Fang nodded. We all had agreed to stay out of the spotlight during high school. The less people that knew us, the less drama and crap. We all wanted high school to be a smooth experience.

We headed to Mr. Castillo's homeroom, which was the only class all of us had together, besides lunch, if you count that as a class. I was totally psyched when I had figured that out. We had given Mr. Castillo hell in homeroom that year.

"Fang!"

Fang had turned around, to see Lissa Johnson waving at him.

"Happy birthday." She said with a smile, then walked away, leaving Fang blubbering over what words to say back.

I cocked my eyebrow at him, and his cheeks started to turn pink.

"Well you handled that well." I teased.

Fang just rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Maximum Ride?" Mrs. Cooper said, taking roll call.

Fang snickered next to me, and I gave him a glare.

"Here." I said with sigh.

After a couple names went by, Mrs. Cooper finally reached Fang's name.

"Nicholas Walker?"

Now it was my turn to snicker, as Fang said he was here. He had given me a glare. We both hated our real names. Well, I didn't exactly hate mine, I just thought it was embarrassing. I mean come on, _Maximum Ride?_

We were in Social Studies class, the final class of the day. The gang and I decided to crash the beach after school, to celebrate Fang's birthday.

Finally, the bell rang, and Fang and I rushed out of the classroom.

"Hey, Max!"

I look around to see Dylan Gunther-Hagen standing by my locker.

Dylan Gunther-Hagen had nice tan skin, blonde hair, and bright eyes the color of the ocean. He was quite the looker.

Fang smirked, when he saw me blushing. Gah. I hated blushing. For Fang, his cheeks just turn a tad pink.

For me, my whole face turned as red as an apple.

"I don't have a crush on Dylan, you guys are crazy!" Fang mocked, his voice pitched high, and well, girly.

"I do not talk like that." I grumbled. Fang laughed.

"Hey, Dylan." I said, feeling a bit of heat rise to my cheeks. "Uh, what's up?"

"I wanted to know if you could come to a party I'm having." Dylan answered, oblivious to the fact my face was getting redder by the second. "Nick can come too."

Not a lot of people knew about Fang's name in high school.

"When is it?" I asked.

"Tonight." He said.

_Well, damn. Of course it's tonight. _I had thought.

"I can't." I said, looking over at Fang. Fang glanced back at me, his face emotionless.

"Why not?" Dylan asked.

"I'm hanging out with F-Nick, and some others to celebrate his birthday."

I could see Fang's eyes light up in amusement when I stumbled over his name.

Dylan looked perplexed for a moment, but then had smiled. "They can come too! There's going to be a bunch of people there. It could be like, a huge birthday party for him!"

I saw Fang's jaw clench slightly. I knew he didn't want to go.

I sighed. "Sorry, I can't. Maybe next time though."

Then Fang and I headed out to go find the others.

* * *

"Excuse me, but please be quiet now guys. Please finish the school survey no one cares about." Gazzy said, mimicking Mr. Castillo's voice perfectly. It was as if he was in the room.

We were all laughing hysterically, and pigging out on pizza, burgers, chips, and hotdogs.

Yeah. We don't mess around when we say _bring food. _I'm not sure why all of us were teensy, skinny teenagers. I mean, we ate huge amounts of food all the time. At least I did.

Eh. Fast metabolism.

Music was blasting out of the radio, as we all talked and laughed at the beach. The sun was just starting to set; we've been here for a couple hours.

"So, Iggy." Angel said, a smile on her face.

"What?" Iggy asked.

"Are you going to tell her?" Angel asked.

Iggy's face turned a bright shade of crimson. "I hate you."

Angel had smiled demonically. It was quite ironic, I mean, her name's Angel for goodness sake. And she had the looks/personality of one.

Most of the time.

"What?" I asked. "Tell who?"

Iggy groaned, while the others had giggled and laughed. Except for Fang. He had smirked.

"Why am I the only one that doesn't know about this?"

"Iggy asked your sister out on a date!" Nudge spat out.

"WHAT?" I yelled, glaring at Iggy. Of course, he couldn't see it though. "ELLA? YOU ASKED OUT ELLA?"

Iggy had slowly nodded, while Gazzy snickered.

"AND YOU DIDN'T ASK ME FIRST? OR EVEN TELL ME?" I shouted, standing up. Iggy probably sensed I did, because he stood up too.

"Uh," Iggy said quietly. "Can I ask Ella out on a date?"

I grabbed a handful of sand and threw it at his face. Don't worry. I had told him to close his eyes first.

"What the hell, Max!" Iggy screeched. "It's not like I proposed to her or anything! Damn, you got it in my eye!"

"I told you to shut them." I said blankly. "But, I'm actually okay with you asking her out. She wouldn't shut up about you."

Iggy glared at me. He was slightly off, but it was pretty good for a blind man. His glare was directed at my cheek.

"I am going home." He stated. "Happy birthday, Fangles."

We all laughed.

Iggy acted hurt. "What? You guys don't care if I leave? Do you guys not care at all?"

"Awwww. Iggy I'm sorry." Angel said, playing along.

Nudge grinned. "Yeah, Igs. Sorry. You know we all love you."

Gazzy snorted. "Uh, I don't love you. I just stick around because you're good at making bombs."

"Ditto." Fang said. "Except the bomb part. I'm not actually sure why I stick around."

I laughed. "Aw, I love you Igs. I'm sorry I threw sand at your face."

"No, no no." Iggy said. I smile was spreading across his face. "I need a better apology then that, guys."

Then, he picked up a handful of sand, and threw it at me.

Only to have missed, and hit Fang instead.

All of us started cracking up, as Fang started to spit out sand from his mouth.

"Sorry, man." Iggy said. "I am blind, you know."

Fang picked up a piece of cold pizza, and threw it Iggy.

Only to have missed, and hit Nudge instead.

Damn. We had really sucked at throwing crap, didn't we?

"IT'S A SAND AND FOOD FIGHT!" Gazzy yelled.

We all frantically started reaching for sand and food, chucking them at each other as hard as we could.

Nudge and I had ganged up on Fang, pelting him with hotdogs and sand.

"This is what you get for ruining my new shirt, you butt!" I had heard her yell.

"Fang! I'm coming for ya, man!" Gazzy yelled, only to be hit in the head with a burger.

Angel winked. "I gotcha, girls."

"Since when were there teams? And this is unfair for the blind man!" Iggy yelled.

Finally we called a truce. We were all covered in sand, ketchup, mustard, pizza sauce, and meat grease. Nudge had a hotdog stuck to her hair.

It was awesome.

For a minute, all of us just kind of stood there. No one had talked or anything.

Then, we all started laughing like maniacs.

I started rolling on the ground, my whole body shaking with laughter.

Fang was in no better condition, his body right next to mine.

"I can't… I can't breathe!" Angel sputtered, gasping for air between laughs.

Gazzy started snorting, as he rolled over to where Angel was, and started tickling her.

"GAZZY! GAZZY STOP!" Angel screeched, her body shaking with laughter.

Pretty soon, our laughs died into smiles, and the occasional giggle.

The sun had set a long time ago, and the dark sky was glowing with stars.

Nudge sighed. "Well, I guess I better get going. My mom's probably freaking out."

"Darn. That means I have to go too." Angel said reluctantly. She was sleeping over at Nudge's place.

"Yeah, I better get going too." Iggy said.

We all said our goodbyes, and I watched them walk away. Fang was still sitting by me.

"I'm going to sit here for a while." I said, glancing at Fang.

He nodded. "I'll stay with you. You know, because it's dark and everything."

I snorted. "You know I can take care of myself."

"I have the bruises to prove it." He said, and I laughed.

Fang looked at me, his onyx colored eyes stared at me even more intensely as usual.

"You didn't have to come." He said, with a weird look on his face. "I know you probably wanted to go to Dylan's."

"I wouldn't miss celebrating your birthday for the world, Fang." I said. "You're my best friend for goodness sake. I would be a horrible person if I did."

Fang grinned at me. "Good. I didn't want you to go."

I rolled my eyes. "I thought you said it was okay with you!"

"I said you didn't have to go to this if you wanted to go to Dylan's. Not that it was okay with me." He said, with a smirk.

"Touché." I said, with a laugh.

Fang chuckled, and had given me a lopsided grin.

I stared at the waves crashing onto the shore, and started humming a tune. I looked at Fang expectantly. He grinned.

_"If you love somebody_

_Better tell them while they're here 'cause_

_They just may run away from you_

_You'll never know quite when, well_

_Then again it just depends on_

_How long of time is left for you."_

Fang's eyes were dazzling with happiness, and his face was calm and peaceful. His voice was amazing. It was low and somewhat husky sounding, but beautiful nonetheless.

_"I've had the highest mountains_

_I've had the deepest rivers_

_You can have it all but life keeps moving_

_I take it in but don't look down"_

I had joined him in on the chorus, our voices blasting out into the quiet night. Fang obsidian colored eyes glimmered with amusement, and I couldn't help but grin.

_Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_Waiting on this for a while now_

_Paying my dues to the dirt_

_I've been waiting to smile, 'ay_

_Been holding it in for a while, 'ay_

_Take you with me if I can_

_Been dreaming of this since a child_

_I'm on top of the world._

I started laughing, and Fang had rolled his eyes, but started laughing too. He wrapped his arms around me, and I let my head rest onto his shoulder. It wasn't a romantic gesture. It was more a sign of friendship, then love.

"That was fun." Fang said softly. "You're a good singer, you know."

"So are you!" I exclaimed. "But of course, the group of people that have actually heard you sing, consists of two pyromaniacs, a hyperactive blabbermouth, and an innocent looking teen who has demonic intentions."

Fang chuckles. "You forgot about the bossy, tomboy, lunatic, and violent girl."

I punch him in the shoulder. He just grins.

We stayed like that for a while, with his arms around me, and my head on his shoulder. We had talked about everything. About my past, about his, about school, and crushes. I trusted Fang with everything. I really did. He was my best friend. My wingman. The one I wanted by my side, no matter what. Fang and I knew each other inside and out, even though we had only known each other for about a year then.

"It's really messed up," I said. "How you know so much about me."

Fang tilted his head to the side, and smiled. "How so?"

"I've known you for a short amount of time, yet I feel like I've known you forever." I stated.

Fang nodded. "Yeah, I've told you more things about myself then I've told Gazzy and Iggy."

We sat there for a moment, hearing the waves crash the shore, and seeing the stars shine bright against the black sky.

I jumped up. "Oh shit!"

Fang looked at me, startled, with his eyes wide. "What?"

"It's Thursday, not Friday!" I exclaimed.

Fang looked at me with a confused look on his face. "Uh, yeah? So?"

"We have a chemistry test tomorrow! That I haven't studied for at all!"

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! They made me so happy. I will reply to every single one :).**

**I'm so glad that so many people like this story!**

**This chapter was even longer then the one before it. But, I'm told that people like long chapters. Yay!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~awkotaco14**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I was reading all day today, and suddenly my mom comes in and throws me her car keys. And I just sit there on my bed and look at her like, ****_why did you give me your car keys mom?_**** And then she says, "Amber you read too much! You are 17 years old, and I want you to drive to someones house, and have a freaking party. Or even go to the mall, I don't care. Just stop reading, get out of the house, and do something sociable. "**

**My mother called me antisocial. **

**What is this world coming too.**

**Okay, let's get on with the disclaimer.**

**I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE**

* * *

**3 years, and 25 days ago **

"This is going to be so freaking awesome." Iggy said. His eyes were shining with mischief.

"I can't believe I'm going along with this." I had stated. "I mean, at least last year your bombfest didn't include me in the plan."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Max." Angel said, shaking her head.

Gazzy and Iggy had convinced Fang, Angel, Nudge, and I to take a part in their pyromaniac plan.

I had been regretting that choice all morning.

"Do you realize we could get expelled? Or put on house arrest? We could be freaking sent to jail for goodness sake! I mean, it would be kinda funny to see Mr. Castillo's face, but we could get in some serious shit for this. Like, real tough shit." Nudge rambled.

"Language!" Angel scolded.

"We're not going to get expelled. It's the second to last day of fnicking school!" Gazzy exclaimed.

(All of us always stumbled over Fang's name when we were talking to people who didn't know about his nickname; we kept on saying F-nick. So, since Angel was so against swearing then, we had decided it should settle for a substitute of the f-word, since she hated the f-word. She still does.)

"As for jail, that's highly unlikely. House arrest? Possibly, but still unlikely. It's not dangerous, no one will get hurt. As for the serious shit, well, we'll probably be sent to the principal's office. Our parents will probably be called, but Iggy and I will be the ones in more trouble, since we, you know, made the bombs. We'll probably have to clean up the mess, and we'll be banned to go to the zoo tomorrow, but we all hate the zoo." Gazzy stated.

"I happen to love the zoo." Fang said, with a straight face.

All of us had stopped what we were doing, and stared at Fang.

Fang grinned.

Then we all had started laughing hysterically.

"Fang!"

Fang looked back, to see Lissa Johnson running towards him. He grinned and hugged her, picking her up and spinning slowly in a circle.

Yup.

Fang and Lissa had finally started dating by then. It was about time, too. I mean, it was so obvious they liked each other.

"Ah, the honeymoon stage." Iggy had said with a sigh. "How adorable."

I laughed, and rolled my eyes. "You can be such a girl sometimes, Iggy."

Angel giggled. "It is sweet, though."

Nudge nodded. "Yeah, they're so adorable!"

"Totally." I said, with a smile.

Then, the warning bell rang, and Gazzy grinned evilly.

"Let's get this show on the road." He said.

* * *

"Mr. Castillo! Can you come over here please?" Angel asked, in a sweet and innocent tone.

Mr. Castillo smiled. "Sure, Angelina." He then walked over towards where Angel's desk was. Nudge and I were already standing there.

Angel giggled a scarily cute giggle.

"Damn." I muttered to Nudge. "She's good."

Nudge grinned.

"What seems to be the problem, ladies?" Mr. Castillo asked.

"Oh, there's no problem. We just want to ask you something." I said.

"What's your question?"

"Well," Nudge said with a smile. "We were thinking about why we had to take these dumb school surveys, and then we started thinking why the school makes them. Then, we started to wonder why we even have homeroom, because let's face it, it's a quite useless class. I mean, we never do anything, just take these dumb surveys, or talk about bullying or whatever. Not that bullying isn't _wrong _or anything, I mean, bullying sucks! We should have programs where we should end bullying…"

Nudge had kept on ranting, and the look on Mr. Castillo's face was priceless. He was probably regretting that he came over here in the first place.

Just out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fang open Mr. Castillo's door. He gave me a nod, and had grinned.

Iggy and Gazzy slowly made their way to Mr. Castillo's desk. That was where they had to place the final bomb. They started fiddling with it, making sure it would go off on time. We had spent all morning placing it in strategic places, to make sure _everyone _in the ninth grade, was affected.

"Don't you think butterflies are pretty? I think they-"

"Nudge!" Mr. Castillo had cried, then cleared his throat. "What was your question?"

"Oh. I forgot." Nudge said, then gave an angelic smile. It wasn't as good as Angel's but it was pretty good.

Mr. Castillo's face turned a bit red in annoyance.

Just then, Fang gave me a thumbs up.

I nudged Angel's shoulder, and she nudged back, letting me know she saw it.

Angel gave a big smile, and giggled. "Sorry, Mr. Castillo."

His face immediately softened. "It' okay-"

I kicked the back of Mr. Castillo's knee, making him fall.

Angel grabbed his arms, and tied them behind his back.

"What the hell? Girls! What are you doing?" Mr. Castillo yelled.

I snickered. "Now, Mr. Castillo! That language isn't supported here!" I mocked. He had said that all the time if one of us swore in class.

His face turned red in anger, and his eyes had bulged out to the size of dinner plates. "Do you want me to call the principal?"

Nudge tied Mr. Castillo's legs together, and had laughed. "You can't even reach for the phone. Or even walk."

The three of us hauled him to his desk, ignoring the shocked stares the other students were giving us.

"You didn't see a thing." Angel said sweetly, using her innocent looking charm. Then, she gave them a harsh and menacing glare. "Okay?"

The students nodded quickly, and I had to stifle a laugh.

"You girls are in deep trouble!" Mr. Castillo yelled.

I duct tape his mouth shut. "Well then, crap. We're going to get in a whole lot more soon."

Fang chuckled, as he helped us tie Mr. Castillo to his desk chair.

"Was that really necessary?" He asked, his eyes lighting up in amusement.

I grinned. "Nope."

Iggy and Gazzy walked over to us. Both had evil grins on their faces.

"You guys ready?" Gazzy asked.

"No. Like, shit. Let's just stop the plan right now." I said, sarcasm dripping off my words.

Angel frowned. "No swearing."

"Mr. Castillo looks like he's shocked that all of us are in this." Nudge said. "Dang, it can't be that surprising can it? We've given you a hell of a year!"

We all had looked over to Mr. Castillo. His face was red and furious, but when Nudge said that, realization dawned his face.

Fang rolled his eyes. "Come on, just press the fnicking button."

Iggy grinned, then saluted. "Yes sir!"

All of us hurried over to the corner of the room.

"Uh, what the fuck are you guys doing?"

I turned around, and realized it was Mike, the football star that thought he was all cool and mighty, that asked the question.

I grinned an evil grin. "You'll see. Now shut your trap, and all of you guys might want to close your eyes."

"Iggy, press the button." Angel said, while she put on her sunglasses.

The rest of us followed, slipping on some sunglasses to protect our eyes.

"We look so BA." Nudge said. I laughed.

"Three." Iggy said. The students in the room looked at us in fear.

Fang smirked. "Two."

Tori, one of the most popular (and bitchy, might I add) girls stood up. "Now hold on here. What the fuck do you dumbasses think you're doing?"

Lissa's voice blasted through the announcement speakers. (Yeah, we had gotten her involved too.)

_"Freshman! Please take a moment to cover your eyes! I repeat, please take a moment to cover your eyes!"_

Gazzy chuckled. "One."

Then, exactly fifty three bombs went off in the ninth grade hallways and classrooms, splattering Trix yogurt in every direction.

Everyone was covered in yogurt, and it was just the most hilarious thing in the entire world.

Kids were screaming, running out into the halls, slipping on the yogurt covered floor. Teachers ran out, trying to calm down the mayhem, but it was no use.

Seniors, juniors, and sophomores went down to the hallways to see what the commotion was about. Everything was completely out of control.

I was laughing like a maniac, and same with the rest of the gang.

"Want a hug, Max?" Fang asked, spreading his arms wide. I started laughing even harder, because darkly dressed Fang, was now covered in bright pink and yellow yogurt.

"No! Get away from me!" I yelled, a smile on my face.

Mr. Castillo had somehow gotten the duct tape off his mouth.

"YOU SIX BETTER GET YOUR BUTTS INTO THE OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" He yelled, furious.

That just made us laugh even harder.

Eventually, the principal came down here herself, and had dragged us up to her office.

"You guys are in deep trouble." Mrs. Galvin said, her face red with anger.

We all just laughed again.

"I think we know that, don't you think?" Nudge asked.

Mrs. Galvin's face was priceless.

Iggy suddenly had an evil grin on his face.

"GROUP HUG!" He yelled.

All of us wrapped our arms around her, covering her with yogurt.

It was downright hilarious.

* * *

"I cannot believe this." Mrs. Galvin said. "What you did is unacceptable."

"We know that," Angel said, a smile on her face. "Can you just tell us our punishment already?"

I snickered.

"Please, Mrs. Ride. I expect you to take this seriously. What you guys did is wrong, and many students could've gotten hurt." Mrs. Galvin said, a stern look on her face.

"We had someone tell everyone to close their eyes." Fang muttered, and I grinned. He smirked at me, raising his eyebrows with amusement.

"Who was that on the announcements?" Mrs. Galvin asked.

We all kept silent. We had agreed Lissa should be kept anonymous, because she didn't really do anything wrong.

"Look, can you seriously move this along? I know what we did was wrong, and you're disappointed in us and all, but what the crap is our punishment?" Nudge had asked, her face glowing with impatience.

Mrs. Galvin looked furious, but managed to make her voice sound calm.

"Fine. Zephyr Anderson, and Ignacio Ross, you two will serve 2 weeks of detention once summer break is over."

Angel and I giggled at Iggy's full name. Iggy glared at us.

"Monique Whitmore, Angelina Smith, and Nicholas Walker, and Maximum Ride, you four will serve two days of detention when we get back. All of you will serve one day of ISS, and are also banned from the ninth grade field trip to the zoo."

"Damn. I really wanted to go to the zoo!" Fang had cried sarcastically. All of us cracked up.

Mrs. Galvin glared at us, and we stifled our laughs.

"All of your parents have been called. Tomorrow, you six will help clean up this mess." Mrs. Galvin said.

We all nodded, then headed out of the office.

"So," I said, as we all started heading towards our lockers. "We're ditching the cleaning thing, right?"

* * *

**Tadaaa!**

**This is kind of a filler chapter. Sorry. **

**But then again, I think this story is going to be a really long one. So deal with it. :) **

** I hope you guys like it though.**

**The next chapter will have a lot of Fax! **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! Love you!**

**~awkotaco14 **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Maximum Ride, obviously.**

* * *

**3 years ago**

I was sitting at the pier, waiting for Fang. My legs were dangling off the side, the waves tickling my toes. I sighed in content. It had felt so good to be alone. My mom had grounded me for a month, never letting me leave the house except to go to therapy.

At least she didn't take my iPod away. I would've died without my music.

Though I was technically still grounded, my mother had decided that that day was an exception.

It was Ari's twelfth birthday after all.

My phone had buzzed, and I looked to see who texted me. Seeing it was Fang, I opened it quickly, hoping it didn't say he decided to skip out to hang out with Lissa.

He had been doing that a lot lately.

_Hey, sorry running late. Cake wasnt ready. B there in about 15 min._

I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God, he hadn't ran off with Lissa.

It wasn't like I was jealous or anything. They were dating, after all. I mean, it did make me kind of mad when he skipped hanging out with me to go hang out with Lissa, but I wasn't _jealous._ (Or so I thought. Sorry. Don't mean to get ahead of myself here.)

I stared out into the horizon, where the sun was just starting to set. The orange made me think of Brigid, for some reason. Our therapy session was quite short today.

_"Do you have anything you would like to talk about, Maximum?" Brigid asked._

_I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, as I glanced at the clock. I was supposed to meet Fang at the pier by 8:00. It was already 7:45._

_"Max?" Brigid prompted, staring at me intently._

_I sighed. "Look, I gotta go meet a friend at the pier soon, so can I go?"_

_"No." Brigid said._

_I looked at her in surprise. She usually let me go if I asked like that._

_"I want you to tell me something, Maximum. You will not get to leave until you do. I don't have anything planned tonight, so we could stay here as long as we want."_

_I glared at her, then stood up to walk out of the room. Brigid ran to the door, blocking my path. Her face had shined with determination. She really wasn't going to let me go._

_Which really just made me pissed off. _

_"Look! I need to go to the pier right now, so I can meet by best friend, Fang! It's my brother's birthday, and I am leaving this office right now so I can celebrate it! LET ME GO!" I screamed, resisting the urge to push Brigid away._

_Brigid looked into my eyes for a moment, then slowly nodded._

_"You're free to go, Maximum."_

I felt the hairs rise up in the back of my neck, then turned around to see Fang had arrived. I grinned.

"Now, who was it that told me to be here at 8:00?" I teased.

Fang rolled his eyes. "Sorry the cake wasn't ready."

He set down three pieces of cake, a box of candles, silverware, and a basket, so we could send Ari his cake and presents.

I placed my card, and a CD I made for him into the basket.

"So," Fang said, with a lopsided smile. "Let's get this party started."

* * *

Fang lit the candles one by one. There were only three on the cake slice. It would be weird looking if we fit all twelve candles on there.

Ari would've understood.

We gently placed the basket in the water, watching the waves take it away. The sun had set a long time ago, and the stars shined brightly against the night sky.

"Happy Birthday, Ari." I said, tears floating in my eyes. "Hope you're having a good time in the afterlife."

I didn't really believe in heaven. I did believe that something happened to us after we died, however.

Fang wrapped his arms around by shoulders, and I looked at him with surprise, before quickly looking away. He never really did this anymore since he had been dating Lissa. I never realized how much I missed feeling those strong arms around me.

I never realized how much I missed him.

Fang started humming a tune, and I had immediately recognized it. I saw the spark in his eyes, and grinned.

"_I was a boat drifting out into sea_

_I had nothing but pieces of thoughts of the hope that you would see me_

_I was a stone's throw away from land_

_But thousands and thousands of miles away from reaching your hand" _

I closed my eyes, and smiled, letting the music flow through me. Fang had always said he loved the way my voice sounded when I sang this song.

_"The waves that crashed upon_

_The rocks that you were trying to walk along_

_And in my head I heard them play a song_

_For you and me"_

Fang had joined in, his low voice melodizing perfect with mine. I stared deep into his intense eyes. They seemed to be swirling with passion, and happiness.

_"The waves that crashed upon_

_The rocks that you were trying to walk along_

_And in my head I heard them play a song_

_For you and me_

_ Let's get lost at Sea_

_Where they will never find us_

_Got stars at night to guide us_

_Lost at Sea_

_Where they will never find us_

_Got stars at night to guide us."_

Fang's eyes were still staring deep into mine, as he grabbed my hand. Sparks flew up my arms, and I noticed how close we were sitting.

I gazed up at his eyes, having to tilt my head up a bit, since he was taller. My heart was beating fast. Our faces were so close, our noses almost touching.

Fang caressed my cheek, and gently stroked some hair out of my face. He smiled slightly.

My face felt all tingly, and I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

_Why the hell am I blushing? This is just Fang. _I thought.

"Sorry I've been spending so much time with Lissa. You must hate me." He said. His hair seemed to shine a bit in the moonlight, making his eyes look even more intense.

"Obviously not. I wouldn't be here right now if I hated you, now would I?" I said, with a grin. He smiled back.

"That was fun. I missed singing with you. Lissa's not the very best singer." He said, with a laugh. There was something unreadable in his eyes.

"Yeah," I said softly. "I missed you too."

Fang's hand was still caressing my cheek, while the other one had been slowly tracing circles in my arms. Our faces were still extremely close. I shivered under his touch.

My heartbeat was pounding so hard, I was surprised Fang couldn't hear it. He was staring at me intently, his dark eyes showing an emotion I couldn't place. His head had slowly started leaning towards mine.

"I, uh, better go." I said quietly, leaning slightly away.

Fang sat back too, and blinked, as if he just realized what he was doing.

Had he just tried to kiss me? Did I just imagining him leaning in? What the crap was going on here?

Fang cleared his throat. "Yeah, I better head home too."

* * *

As I laid in bed that night, unable to sleep, only two thoughts crossed my mind.

_What the fuck just happened? And why on Earth did I enjoy it?_

* * *

**That song was Lost At Sea by Zedd ft. Ryan Tedder.**

**The other song, that was in chapter 5 was On Top of the World by Imagine Dragons. I realized I hadn't put that down. Silly me.**

**Yeah, so...FAX. **

**Sorry this chapter is somewhat short. I'm also sorry that it's not the best. **

**Hoped you guys liked it though.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love you guys!**

**~awkotaco14**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. OBVIOUSLY. **

* * *

**2 years, 9 months, and 30 days ago.**

"How about this one?"

I sighed, as Nudge pulled out a dress that had a blue skirt and white top.

"It looks great." I said, though I really didn't know or care.

"Yeah, Nudge! It looks perfect! You should totally buy it." Angel exclaimed, sounding much more convincing than me.

Nudge and Angel had dragged me to the mall, to pick out some last minute first day of school clothes. I had already bought what I wanted; a pair of Vans sneakers. Nudge and Angel had convinced me to buy a shirt and jeans as well.

"Alright, I'll buy it. BRB guys!" Nudge said, then walked over to the register.

I sighed again. All I had really wanted to do was go home and listen to music, or maybe play my guitar. Honestly, I had just needed something that would take my mind off of the evening I had with Fang. It had been practically 2 months already, but I couldn't seem to forget it. Did Fang try to kiss me? Why did I care if he did or didn't?

"Alright, Max. What's going on between you and Fang?" Angel asked.

I stared at her, surprised. Did she just read my mind or something?

"Uh, what do you mean?"

Angel snorted. "You guys have been acting weird around each other these past 2 months. I mean, you guys used to have this whole secret language thing going on, but now it's like you guys don't even know each other. Also, we've been at the mall for three hours, and you haven't ditched us, or complain at all. Which definitely means something is wrong."

I blinked. Was it really that obvious?

"It's, uh, hard to explain." I stammered, and started playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Well, find an easy way to explain it. I have nothing planned for the rest of the day. Let's crash at my house, and you can explain it to me and Nudge." Angel said.

"No, it's fine. I can figure it-"

Angel had grabbed my arm, and started dragging me out the door.

* * *

"I just don't know what to do." I said, after I had explained the evening with Fang to Angel and Nudge. The three of us were in Angel's perfectly neat and pink room. Nudge and Angel were on her bed, and I was sitting in her desk chair.

"Do you think that uh, you like him maybe?" Nudge asked, her eyes wide.

I stared at her in shock. "What? No way! He's Fang, he's my best friend!"

"He is also a teenage boy. A sexy one, might I add. And you are a teenage girl, who knows him inside and out." Angel pointed out. "I mean, it was about time you fell for him."

"I… I don't like him!" I protested, refusing to believe it.

Nudge and Angel just stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're in denial." Nudge stated. "And you're blushing. You definitely like him."

"I do not!" I exclaimed.

"Denial!" Angel sang with a laugh.

I sighed, and considered it for a moment. It did make sense, I mean my heart was always pounding when he came near, and if he touched me, sparks flew up my arms.

"OMG. You're admitting it right? You like him! Aw, you guys are perfect for each other! You guys are going to get married, and have kids, and-"

"Nudge!" Angel said, placing a hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Well, if I like him, what does it matter? He's with Lissa." I pointed out.

Angel shrugged. "I think that relationship's going to end soon."

"How? They're practically glued to each other's side!" I stated.

"Is that jealousy I hear, Max?" Nudge said, and grinned.

I gave her a glare. "No."

"YES IT IS!" They yelled, giggling.

"No it's not!" I yelled back.

Angel rolled her eyes. "You should tell him you like him."

I stared at her in shock. "No way! That would freak him out! He likes Lissa, for goodness sake!"

"You never know," Angel said. "He might realize that you're perfect for him! And break up with Lissa!"

"Or, we could make him break up with Lissa." Nudge said.

"No. Lissa's really nice. She also makes him really happy." I said, feeling a twinge of jealousy in my heart. Shit. I did like him, didn't I?

Suddenly, my phone rang. I checked to see who it was. Fang.

"Hey, Fang." I said as I answered, giving Nudge and Angel a look.

"Hey." He said, his voice sounding somewhat muffled and different on the phone.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk."

My heart fluttered a little. Damn it! Now it's official. I did like him!

"Oh, well I'm at-" Nudge and Angel had quickly left the room, giggling as they left. I laughed. "Never mind."

Fang chuckled, making the phone sound like static for a bit. "Okay."

"Where's Lissa?"

"She's in Florida." He answered.

"Oh." I said. So that's why he called me. He was bored because Lissa was on vacation. Sadness crept over me, but I quickly shook it off.

"Want to head to the beach?" Fang asked.

"Sure. I'll meet you there in a bit. Bring food okay?" I asked, then smiled.

Fang laughed. "Okay. See you soon."

I ran downstairs to the kitchen, where Angel was making a sandwich and Nudge was babbling her head off.

"What did Fang say?" Angel had asked, cutting Nudge off.

"He asked if I wanted to go to the beach, and I said yes. Is that okay?"

Angel nodded.

"Yay! So it's like a date, almost!" Nudge cried.

I rolled my eyes. "No. it's not. He just wants to hang out with me because Lissa's on vacation."

"Or, because he wants to hang out with his funny, awesome, beautiful best friend." Angel said with a smile.

"I doubt he thinks that." I said. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, and then I'm heading out. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school."

Nudge groaned. "Damn it. I totally forgot school started tomorrow."

"Language!" Angel scolded, and I laughed as I closed the bathroom door.

I stared at myself in the mirror for a second. I had chocolate brown eyes, and dirty blonde hair, with several sun streaks in it. I was as skinny as a stick, with barely any curves whatsoever. I self cautiously ran a hand through my tangled hair. I wasn't as pretty as Lissa. I would never be.

* * *

"Hey." I said.  
Fang looked over his shoulder, and scooted over, leaving me a place to sit on the blanket. "Hey."

I sat down, and grabbed a bag of chips.

"What's up?" I asked, popping a chip into my mouth.

Fang gave me a lopsided smile that made my heart melt.

"Nothing. Just hanging out with my best friend."

I grinned. "So that's doing nothing?"

He chuckles. "No, it's actually pretty cool."

My heart leaped at that. "Damn right it is."

Fang rolled his eyes, and laughed.

We sat there in silence for a moment, lost in thought. There was still a bit of tension and confusion between us.

"I'm sorry about that night." Fang said. "I… didn't know what I was doing, really. I didn't mean to freak you out."

_BUT YOU DIDN'T_! I had wanted to scream, but of course, I couldn't.

"It's fine." I said instead. My heart sank.

Fang gave me a look. "Okay."

"It's quite understandable, actually. I'm irresistible." I said, sounding cocky, even though I really just wanted to kiss him right then and there.

Fang rolled his eyes. "Totally. I couldn't contain myself." He smiled.

I laughed.

With the ice finally broken, we started to talk about everything. Just like the old times. We talked about something as serious as gay rights, to something as silly as what color would your unicorn horn be. It felt great, to finally have someone to confide too. I missed Fang. I missed having talks like this with him every day.

"Do you still like Dylan?" Fang asked.

_Hell no. I like someone else. And he's sitting right next to me._ I thought.

"No. I think I'm starting to like someone else." I said instead.

Fang smiled, and wrapped his arms around me, sending tingles all over my body.

"Who?"

Well, damn it. Why the fuck would you wrap your arms around someone before asking who they liked?

I felt heat rising up my cheeks, with my heart pounding and my palms sweating. I just wanted to tell him. He was my best friend, right?

_Which is exactly why you shouldn't tell him_. I thought.

"I'm not sure if he would like me." Was all I said, despite the million thoughts that were bouncing around in my head.

Fang seemed to sense I didn't want to tell him, and a twinge of hurt crept across his usually impassive face. I could tell why. I mean, we never kept _any_ secrets from each other, especially secrets that were about who we liked.

"I'll tell you soon. I promise, Fang." I said, looking into his eyes. Gosh, I loved his eyes. I loved how they were my gateway to his emotions, how they were as dark as obsidian, how they seemed to suck me in and make me drown in them.

He nods. I could tell he was somewhat confused. "Okay."

"So," I said. "You really like Lissa, don't you?"

I couldn't help but ask. I really wanted to know, even if it would crush my heart into teeny little pieces.

Fang smiled, and looked at the waves crashing onto the beach. He had this faraway look in his dark eyes.

"Yeah. She's great. She's smart, pretty, and just…amazing." Fang looked back at me, and smiled. I forced a smile back, hoping I hadn't looked constipated.

"That's… great." I said, forcing down my jealousy and pain.

Fang grinned at me. Damn, he's so clueless isn't he?

"Yeah it is." He said.

I could practically feel my heart slowly breaking, as I stood up.

"I better go. I kind of ditched Nudge and Angel for you, you know." I said, making myself grin again, when all I really wanted to do was sit down and cry.

But that would be pathetic. The great Maximum Ride, does not _cry_ over a _boy._

Fang chuckled. "Aw, how sweet of you, Maxie."

I smiled. A real smile this time. "Damn right it is, Fangles."

Then I headed off, snatching Fang's bag of chips in the process.

* * *

"Wait, he has absolutely no idea?" Nudge asked.

Angel, Nudge, and I had decided to have a sleep over. We were all sprawled on Angel's bed in our pajamas. It was about 12 AM.

"He's clueless." I answered, stuffing some M&M's into my mouth.

"Wow." Angel said.

I had explained to them in detail about my "date" with Fang.

"I honestly don't see why he's with Lissa." Nudge huffed. "They don't have anything in common."

Angel shrugged. "Opposites do attract."

"Not all the time." I said with a sigh.

Angel giggled. "Very true. Fang and you are sooo alike."

Nudge nodded. "Yeah, like seriously if you were a boy, you would be Fang."

I laughed. "Well, okay then."

"We should watch a movie." Angel suggested. "Get your mind off Fang for a while."

"I don't think that's possible, Angel. Max is head over heels!" Nudge teased.

I wacked Nudge with a pillow. "I am not!"

"Denial!" They both sang.

I started hitting them both with pillows.

"Hey!" Angel said with a laugh, then wacked me in the face.

The three of us ended up having a pillow fight. And here's the thing, Angel had actual _feather_ pillows. Not all of them were, but she had a few.

So when one of her feather pillows ripped, it was absolute chaos.

Feathers were getting up in my face and mouth, and I could barely see where Nudge and Angel were.

Nudge strapped me down, and Angel grabbed a feather to start tickling my feet.

And I am _very_ ticklish in my feet.

I started to laugh uncontrollably. "STOP! I can't breathe!"

I started to kick, and Nudge eventually let me go. All of us were laughing like maniacs. My sides started to hurt, as I struggled to breathe.

Slowly, our laughter died into little giggles and smiles.

I grinned at them. "You girls always know how to make me feel better."

"Well, we are pretty amazing." Angel said.

"No, we are not pretty amazing. We are just. Plain. Amazing." Nudge said with a grin.

I laughed. "Yes, you guys are."

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**I meant to update yesterday, but I ended up forgetting. Sorry!  
I won't be updating tomorrow... I'm sorry!  
Things have been kind of busy these past few days.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**

**~awkotaco14**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry guys! My wifi has been down for the past 2 days, so I wasn't able to update!**

**I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE**

* * *

**2 years, and 6 months ago.**

I had woken up to find Ella jumping on my bed.

"WAKE UP, MAX! IT'S FNICKING CHRISTMAS!" She screamed.

I groaned, but sat up anyway.

"What time is it?"

Ella giggled. "7:30 in the morning."

I groan again, and slouched back on my bed, pulling the covers over my head.

Ella stripped the covers away.

"You monster!" I screamed. "Let me sleep!"

"IT'S CHRISTMAS, MAX! HOW ARE YOU NOT EXCITED?" She yelled.

"Because I'm tired as hell!"

"Mom makes chocolate chip cookies for breakfast on Christmas, remember?"

"I'M UP!" I sprung off my bed, and ran to the bathroom, leaving a laughing Ella in my room.

* * *

"Mmm." I mumbled, as I stuffed yet another cookie into my mouth.

Mom and Ella shook their heads. They had stopped after their second cookie.

I was on my sixth.

"How is it that you eat so much, but are as skinny as a stick?" My mother mused.

"Fast metabolism." I said with a grin. "You of all people should know about that, Mom. You are a doctor, after all."

"For animals." She pointed out.

"We are technically animals, Mom." I retorted.

"You are technically eating like a pig."

"You are technically eating like a bird."

"Isn't that technically a good thing?"

Ella rolled her eyes. "Come on! Let's open presents!"

* * *

We all gathered around the tall tree in the living room. It was decorated with so many ornaments, from glass balls to plastic ballerinas; Mom was always big on decorating.

There was a small pile underneath the huge tree however. We were after all, only a family of three. John Martinez was a police officer. He died doing his job.

"Oh my, gosh!" Ella squealed, as she held up a dress. The bodice was pink and floral, and the skirt was white. "Thanks so much, Mom!"

My mother grinned. "You're welcome, honey."

Ella started to rip open my present. I had given her a purse she'd been wanting for a few weeks.

"Ahh! Thanks, Max!" Ella exclaimed, as she pulled me into a hug.

"No problem." I said, smiling.

Mom was next. She laughed as she opened my present. I had given her a shirt that said, "Best chocolate chip cookie maker in the world."

"Thanks, hun." My mother said.

I smiled. "Welcome."

My mom gasped as she saw Ella's present. It was a small, gold watch.

"It's perfect." She said with a smile. "Thanks, Ella."

Ella beamed.

My mom had given me a pair of blue Chuck Taylors, and Ella had given me a new Ipod case.

"Thanks so much, guys!" I exclaimed. "I love them!"

We all hugged.

"So, shall we go watch a movie?" My mother asked.

It was a tradition to head to the movie theater on Christmas day. We would spend the whole say there, sneaking from movie to movie, after paying for one original one.

"We shall." Ella and I said, and the three of us headed out.

* * *

After we had watched about 5 movies, we decided to head back home.

I was sitting on my bed, strumming random chords on my guitar.

My laptop beeped, and I checked my email.

_Merry Christmas, Maximum_._ I'll be seeing you soon._

I looked at the email address. I didn't recognize it. Shivers went up my spine, but I shrugged it away.

Someone from the gang was probably just playing a joke.

* * *

**2 years, 5 months, and 26 says ago.**

My phone buzzed, and I checked the message from Iggy.

_Let's all go head to Long beach for some New Year's Eve time! Gazzy has sparklers for when it gets dark. Mwahahaha! _

I rolled my eyes. There should be a law against Iggy texting. And of course Gazzy had sparklers.

I quickly replied.

_Why Long Beach? Who's driving?_

_ Fang is. Meet at his house. _Iggy answered. Fang had just turned 16 in September.

_K._

Iggy almost immediately replied.

_K? Is that all you have to say for yourself, Ms. Maximum Ride?_

I rolled my eyes again. Iggy was the reason I rolled my eyes ninety percent of the time.

_K. I'll be there in about 15 min?_

_ That's better. Bring some food up in this joint too. _Iggy said.

"Mom, I'm heading to Long Beach to meet up with the gang. We're going to be celebrating New Year's, so uh, I'll be back at 1:30 maybe?" I said, as I grabbed about 6 bags of chips.

My mother frowned. "Why Long Beach? Are you going to the actual beach or the city?"

"Uh, I think the actual beach." I answered.

"How are you getting there?"

I hesitated. I didn't think my mom would be okay with Fang driving us to Long Beach. Yeah, it was only about a thirty minute ride there from Santa Monica, but Fang had just gotten his license.

"We're taking a bus." I lied, feeling guilty.

"If at 1:30 you are not at least on the property of this house, you are grounded. Make sure you bring your phone and text me if you guys end up going someplace else. Text me every hour or so as well." My mom ordered.

I nodded. "Will do."

I slipped on my new Chuck Taylors, and a thin sweater. Though it never snowed here, it did get kind of chilly during the winter months. Well cold for Californians, at least. I grabbed my phone and iPod, then walked out the door.

* * *

"SO I PUT MY HANDS UP, THEY'RE PLAYING MY SONG, THE BUTTERFLIES FLY AWAY!" Nudge sang.

Angel laughed, and joined in.

"I'M NODDING MY HEAD LIKE YEAH, MOVING MY HIPS LIKE YEAH."

Iggy and Gazzy quickly jump in, making me laugh. They tried to make their voices sound feminine, making them sound ridiculous, really.

"I GOT MY HANDS UP, THEY'RE PLAYING MY SONG, I KNOW I'M GONNA BE OKAY."

Fang and I join in.

"YEAH, IT'S A PARTY IN THE USA!"

All of laughed and pumped our fists in the air. We were driving to Long Beach, and the radio's volume was set pretty high, blasting the music.

Where was Lissa, you ask? She wasn't able to come because she had relatives over. It didn't make Fang very happy.

It made me ecstatic, of course. But also guilty in a way. I enjoyed having her gone. How horrible was that?

And plus, I couldn't exactly _hate_ Lissa. She was wayyy to nice.

"Hey, I think we're almost there guys." Fang said as we passed a sign that said _Long Beach; 1 ½ mile._

"Finally!" I said. "Gazzy's stinking up the car!"

Fang grinned at me for a second, then quickly turned his head back to the road. I was sitting shotgun, with the others in the back.

"I farted like 10 minutes ago!" Gazzy exclaimed. "The stink is gone!"

"The stink is never gone with you, man." Iggy stated. Gazzy punched him in the shoulder.

"OW!" Iggy yelped.

"Shut up!" Nudge yelled. "I like this song!"

"I don't." Angel said. "One Direction is wayyy better than Justin Bieber!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is-"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted. "WE'RE HERE!"

Fang chuckled, as we pulled into the beach. The moment Fang killed the engine, all of practically jumped out of the car.

"Let's get this party started!" Iggy said with a grin.

* * *

The sun was just starting to set, as we headed out of the water. We had just called truce on a water fight.

"Damn, it's cold." Nudge said, shivering slightly. Her usually poofy hair was now stick straight and stuck to her forehead and cheeks.

"I'm smart. I brought towels and blankets." Angel stated as she grabbed them out of her bag. We all sat down on the sand, by the bonfire we hadn't started yet.

Fang sat down next to me, our knees touching. I shivered. I blamed it on the coldness, not the fact that Fang's touch sent shivers up my spine.

"Light up the fnicking fire, Gazzy. Let's make some s'mores." I said.

Gazzy grinned. "Will do."

* * *

"Girl let me love you! And I will love you, until you learn to love yourself!" All of us shouted, our voices blasting through the night. We had the radio on, and we were pigging out on s'mores, chips, and other snacks.

"What time is it?" Iggy asked.

Fang checked his phone. "Almost eleven."

Angel grinned. "One more hour!"

"Ahh! I can't wait! So like you guys are shooting fireworks right, Gazzy and Iggy? How many fireworks did you bring? I love fireworks! Gosh I cannot wait! Purple is such a good color! Do you have fireworks in the color purple? Oh-"

"Nudge!" All of us shouted.

Nudge smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm so excited!"

I laughed. "Me too."

"So, let's play truth or dare, shall we?" Gazzy asked, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah!" Angel exclaimed with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Let's do it."

"Holy shit." I said with a sigh. "Truth or dare is so cliché."

"Damn right it is." Fang muttered and I laughed. He gave me a lopsided grin.

"Aw, come on, please Maxie?" Iggy asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

"Yay! Can I go first?" Nudge asked.

We all nodded.

"Okay, hmmm." Nudge turned to look at Gazzy. "Truth or dare?"

Gazzy smirked. "Dare."

"Go behind that bush over there and put your underwear on your head." Nudge said with a grin.

"What? Hell no!" Gazzy exclaimed.

Angel giggled. "This was _your_ idea to play, Gazzy."

He huffed, flicked all of us off, and then headed over to the bush. We all cracked up.

We started to laugh even harder when he returned with Spiderman underpants on his head. (After we had explained to Iggy, of course.)

"Nice choice, man." Fang said with a smirk.

Gazzy glared at him. "Shut up. As if you don't have any."

Fang shut his mouth.

I started rolling on the ground, tears coming out of my eyes. Just the thought of _Fang_ of all people, in Spiderman boxers was just too much. Fang glared at me, making me laugh even harder.

After our laughter slowly died, Gazzy turned to look at Angel.

"Truth or dare?"

Angel thought for a moment. "Truth."

"Who would you make out with that's here right now?"

Angel stared at him in shock, while the rest of us started snickering.

"I change my mind. Dare." She said.

Gazzy smirked. "No, no, no! You have to answer!"

Angel glared at him. "Fine. Fang because he's good looking, but for personality I would have to do Iggy."

Fang smirked, while Iggy chuckled. Angel turned into a bright shade of red.

"What? I don't get a say?" Gazzy said.

Angel rolled her eyes. "Ew."

Nudge and I started giggling at Gazzy's face.

"Damn!" I exclaimed. "I'm going to get a fnicking 6-pack because of all this laughing!"

Angel rolled her eyes. "Max, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I said.

Angel smirked, and I immediately regretted my choice.

"Kiss one of the two people who are sitting by you."

I looked around. I was sitting by Nudge, and _no way_ was that going to happen. I looked to my right. SHIT. It was Fang.

_FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK! _I thought.

I glared at Angel. She was planning this all along.

"You little devil of a child." I said.

She just grinned. Gazzy snickered.

"Aw, come on, Maxie." Iggy said with a smirk. "Kiss your best fwiend!"

(Iggy and Gazzy were still out of the loop about me liking Fang.)

I sighed. Fang was looking at me strangely, his face unreadable. His obsidian eyes seemed to look straight through me.

I leaned in, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then quickly sat back up. I blushed. Sparks ran through my body, sending shivers up my spine. Goosebumps appeared on my arms. My lips felt all tingly and numb.

"AWWWWW!" Iggy cooed.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Hey!" Angel exclaimed. "Why the cheek?"

I shrugged. "You didn't specify where."

I heard Fang chuckle awkwardly. I looked over at him. His face was still unreadable, his eyes blank of emotion, but his cheeks were slightly flushed.

I felt awkward. I just kissed a guy who was my best friend, who was taken, and was my fucking crush. SHIT. Who cares if it was on the cheek? IT WAS AWKWARD.

"Uh, sorry." I mumbled awkwardly, not really knowing what to say. I shoved some s'mores in my mouth.

Fang shrugged. "S'okay. Just a game."

I nodded feeling heat rush to my cheeks. Was that really all it was to him?

_No shit it was. He likes Lissa, Max! And it was a shitty kiss on the cheek. Kisses on the cheek are friendly. Quit being stupid. _I thought.

Angel seemed to understand I was feeling uncomfortable.

"What time is it?" She asked, changing the subject.

I inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, and gave her a grateful look.

Fang checked his phone again. "11:30."

Nudge squealed. "30 more minutes!"

The game had continued on, but I couldn't seem to get the kiss off my mind.

* * *

"THREE, TWO, ONE…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" All of us shouted. We started our sparklers, and whooped when Iggy sent the fireworks into the air.

The fireworks exploded in a rainbow of colors, popping out brightly against the midnight sky.

"Woohooo!" Angel and I screamed, pumping our fists in the air.

I laughed, waved my sparkler around, and threw some sand in the air.

"Happy New Year!"

Nudge was grinning, Gazzy and Iggy were laughing, and Fang was giving his usual lopsided smile. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, and laughed.

Angel turned on some music, and we all danced the previous year away.

* * *

"Oh, crap!" I exclaimed, as I checked the time. "It's fnicking 1:00! I have to be back at my house at 1:30! Get your asses in the car!"

"Really? It's 1:00 already?" Nudge said, surprised. "Wow, the time flew by fast!"

We all started putting our stuff away. As we started to head to the car, Angel stopped us.

"Wait! Let's do the hand thing!" She stuck out her fist.

I grinned, and placed mine on top of hers. The others followed, stacking our fists on top of one another. We tapped each fist.

"To a new year." I said softly. I smiled.

"To a new year!" The others replied, and we headed back to the car.

* * *

"Thanks." I said, as I slipped out of Fang's car. I was the last one to be dropped off.

"No problem." He said.

We had driven back to my house in comfortable silence, lost in our own thoughts.

I was about to shut the car door, when Fang stopped me.

"Wait." He said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

He sat there for a moment, thinking about what to say.

"Max, I…" He trailed off.

"What?"

"I… I don't know anymore. I don't know anything anymore."

I studied him for a second. His onyx eyes are staring at me intensely, glimmering with so many emotions I couldn't seem to name them. His arms show his veins popping out slightly, because he was gripping the steering wheel tightly. His dark hair drooped in front of his face, almost covering his eyes.

He was beautiful.

"Me neither." I said quietly, not fully understanding what he meant. I realized it was true, however. I didn't know anything. I didn't know what to do about Fang. I didn't know what to do about my feelings, I didn't know what to do with _myself_.

Fang just nodded. I shut the door, and walked up my driveway. I could feel Fang watching me from his dad's car.

As I entered the house, I looked back to see Fang pulling out of the driveway.

And in that moment, I realized something.

He would always pull away from me. He would never like me in that way.

He would _always_ pull away from me.

* * *

***sniff* poor Max!**

**The songs the Flock were singing:**

**Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus (I think you guys know that.)**

**Let Me Love You by Ne-Yo **

**Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, guys! **

**And thanks for reading, and favoriting, and following...**

**Thanks for EVERYTHING!**

**~awkotaco14**


	10. Chapter 10

**WOOHOO! Double digits!**

**I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE...**

* * *

**2 years, 2 months, and 12 days ago.**

"Max, Ella, we're leaving in 15 minutes." My mother said, as she was putting on her make up.

I laughed. "Maybe you should tell that to yourself, Mom."

I was all ready to go. My mother was the one who wasn't.

Mom had decided to drag Ella and me, to some Valentine's Day office party for the veterinarian clinic. I also invited Angel, who was apparently on her way.

Ella walked in the room, her dark hair in a fancy bun. She had her side bangs flowing down, and was wearing her dress she got for Christmas.

I was, surprisingly, wearing a dress as well. It was one of the only ones I had. It was white, with a thin black belt in the middle. My hair was let down, and was actually brushed.

It was uncomfortable as hell.

"You look pretty, Max!" Ella squealed.

I laughed. "So do you."

The doorbell rang.

"That's probably Angel. I'll get it." I said, then hurried down the steps to our front door.

I opened it up to find the entire gang there, dressed up.

"Uh, what the hell?" I asked, surprised.

"Oh! Did I forget to tell you I invited Nudge?" Angel asked.

"Oh, and I invited Iggy!" Nudge stated.

"And I invited Gazzy." Iggy said with a grin.

"I invited Fang too." Gazzy said, then chuckled. "Hope that isn't a problem."

My mother came down just then, and looked at me.

"I said only one friend, Max!" She exclaimed.

I laughed. "I did only invite one friend. I invited Angel."

"And then I invited Nudge, who invited Iggy, who invited Gazzy, who invited Fang! Great, right?" Angel squealed, an angelic smile on her face.

Ella giggled. "Sure, except Mom said she was only bringing 3 people."

"Oh…" Angel trailed off.

Mom sighed, and shook her head.

"You guys are like a flock of birds. Never leaving one another. All of you get your butts in the car. You guys should be grateful I have a van."

We all squeezed in, Ella riding shotgun, Fang and Iggy riding in the 2 middle seats, and the rest of us squeezing in the back.

"Move your elbow, Max! Damn, it's like a freaking knife!" Iggy exclaimed. I laughed, and moved it.

"Hmm. The Flock." Nudge said.

I raised my eyebrows.

"I mean, we should call our group the Flock! And Lissa can be a part of it too, for Fangles." Nudge exclaimed.

We were all silent for a moment.

"The Flock." Fang said slowly, cocking his head to the side.

Gazzy raised his eyebrows. "The Flock…?"

I thought about it for a moment. "It kind of has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

Angel giggled, her blonde curls bobbing. "The Flock! I've always wanted to be a bird. Flying would be amazing."

"Yeah it would." Iggy agreed.

We became silent again, lost in thought.

"Well, why not? I'm tired of calling you guys 'the gang.' Sounds like crap." I said with a laugh.

The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, alright. The Flock it is." I said with a smile.

* * *

"Iggy! You cannot drink champagne!" I screeched, snatching the cup out of his hands, and placing it back on the tray.

Iggy grinned, and Fang chuckled.

I glared at him. "Don't be supporting your best friend's horrible choices!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Let's go home. I think you've messed up the place well enough." My mom said with a small smile.

We did kind of messed it up. They're were food spilled on the table, chairs knocked over, and well, grownups pissed at us for being "rude".

"Yeah… we probably should." I agreed, pushing my friends out the door.

* * *

When I arrived home, I checked my email. Some person kept emailing me, and Nudge said she didn't know who it was, but it could be someone from the Flock.

_Hey, Maximum. I just want to say I'm sorry. I know what I did was wrong. _

_The Flock… quite an interesting name. I like it._

Who the fuck was this?

My heart beat sped up. This was starting to get kind of creepy. I sighed, and closed my laptop. I'll tell mom about it tomorrow. I dived under the covers of my bed, and slowly, fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: PLEASE READ. THIS IS AN ANSWER TO SOME COMMON QUESTIONS.**

**Okay, I'm putting this in the middle because well, I feel like more people will read it.**

**The story will eventually take place in present time. It will soon, I think. I just have to explain Max's past first, because believe it or not, it's important. So, yeah. Patience, my little grasshoppers! **

**As for Max and Fang's relationship… you'll see.**

**When is Max finally going to see Jeb?**

**Not telling you guys! :)**

**Also, if you read this, review, give me some advice or something if you want, and say cool beans. I want to make sure people get this because I keep on having to explain it over and over again. **

**On with the story!**

* * *

**2 years, 2 months, and 10 days ago.**

Fang passed me a note from under his desk.

_Want to hang out later today? Just me and you. No flock or Lissa._

My heart beat sped up as I hastily wrote a reply.

_Sure. And wow, ever heard of texting before?_

Fang rolled his eyes and gave me the lopsided smile that made my heart melt. Damn it. I was such a wussie.

_Meet you by the tree after school._

I gave him a nod.

Pretty soon, the bell rang, and all of the students scrambled out of their seats, and into the hall.

"Maxie!" I whipped my head around.

"Don't call me fucking Maxie!" I hissed at Gazzy, but I said it with a smile.

Gazzy grinned. "Sorry."

"So what's the sitch?" I asked.

Gazzy rolled his eyes. "Don't quote Kim Possible."

"She was my childhood." I stated. "I have every right to."

"I need you to help me with a, uh, girl situation…" Gazzy said.

I looked at him for a moment. Then started laughing hysterically.

"You should know that I'm like the last person you should ask for this sort of thing! Go ask Angel!"

"Well since Angel _is_ the girl situation, I can't really do that!" He exclaimed.

I gaped at him, and Fang, who had been silent the whole time, started to chuckle.

"You. Like. Angel?" I screeched.

"Damn it, Max! Keep your voice down!" Gazzy hissed.

I laughed. "Sorry."

Gazzy sighed. "Fuck it, I'll ask Nudge and pray she won't tell the school. You aren't very helpful."

"Damn right I'm not." I said with a grin.

* * *

"Hey, Max!"

I turn and see Fang heading towards me. With Lissa.

I faked a smile. "Hey, what's up?"

"Uh, is it okay if I take a rain check? Lissa's got this thing…" He trailed off.

"Fang! You didn't tell me that you had plans with Max! You don't have to come." Lissa exclaimed. "Go hang out with Max! You guys haven't done that in forever. And you're like, best friends."

See, this is why no one can hate Lissa. She is an extremely nice, funny, smart, and understanding girl.

I shook my head, and smiled again. "Nah, it's okay. You two have fun."

"You sure? You're welcome to come too, if you want. I have this party thing with my mom." Lissa said.

Yeah, spending an evening being the third wheel with Lissa and Fang wasn't really that compelling. I was practically the third wheel right then, because Fang had his arm around Lissa's shoulder.

"No, it's fine." I said. "I can just call up Nudge and Angel and hang out with them. Have fun." I ignored the sinking feeling in my stomach, as I walked away.

* * *

"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!" Angel screamed.

Yeah, Angel had finally developed her foul language skills by then.

"THAT BITCH! FIRST, HE FREAKING DITCHES GOING OUT WITH US TO GET PIZZA ON GROUNDHOG DAY, THEN, HE SKIPS CELEBRATING MY DOGS BIRTHDAY, AND NOW, HE DITCHES YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE, TO GO TO HIS GIRLFRIEND'S MOM'S FINICKING PARTY! HE SHOULD GO TO HELL!"

"Damn, Angel! Remember when you were the one censoring _us?_" Nudge asked, and I laughed.

"But, it's not okay!" Angel screeched. "I'm sick of having him ditch us!"

"I am too, Angel." I agreed. He was ditching me constantly, and it always felt like he was slowly breaking my heart each time.

"Girls, girls." Iggy said. "Calm down."

That of course, just made Angel even madder.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, BITCH! I AM PISSED." She shouted.

Iggy held up his hands in surrender.

Angel sighed, and started taking deep breaths.

"Screw him, for now. It's the day after Valentine's Day. Let's have an after party for the singles." Gazzy suggested.

We all nodded in agreement.

Nudge giggled. "Did you see what Fang and Lissa got each other? OMG. It was adorable, but like damn, it's like they're married or something."

"Sadly." I mumbled, and Iggy patted me on the back.

"It's alright, Max. He'll come around." Iggy said.

(The only person in the Flock that didn't know about my crush then, was Fang of course.)

I rolled my eyes. "Sure he will."

"Enough of this sad shit!" Gazzy exclaimed. "I have 2 family size Doritos bags! Let's get this party started!"

* * *

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE CRAP UP!" I yelled. "I THINK MY MOM'S CALLING."

Nudge turned off the music, and everyone was silent.

"Hey." I said into the phone.

"Honey! Come back to bed!" Iggy shouted.

Gazzy chuckled. "Pass the beer!"

I flicked them both off.

That just made the Flock start laughing.

"Max?"

"Fang?" I asked.

Everyone suddenly became quiet. Angel motioned me to put the phone on speaker. I clicked the button.

"Are you really drinking beer and having sex, or is that just Iggy and Gazzy?" Fang asked.

Gazzy stifled his laugh, and Iggy plastered a huge, goofy grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Just Gazzy and Iggy. What's up?"

"Uh, you still want to hang out?"

I glanced at Angel and Nudge. They both furiously started shaking their heads.

"Play hard to get." Nudge mouthed, and grinned.

"I'm kinda, with the Flock right now…" I said. "What happened to Lissa?"

"Someone puked, and well, the whole party just kind of went downhill from there."

I scrunched up my nose. "Ew."

"Yeah… where are you guys at?"

"At Gazzy's." I answered. Angel gave me a glare.

"But, uh we're kind of cleaning up right now… his mom wants us out." I had quickly lied, feeling guilty. I actually wanted to see Fang. I wanted to be with him everyday, every minute.

If only he wanted that too.

"Oh. Okay. I'll see you later then." He said. "Sorry I ditched you today. You're probably pissed, huh?"

_Yeah. But I still forgive you anyways, because you're you._ I thought.

"S'fine. See you tomorrow." I said.

"Bye." He said, and we hung up.

I look over at the Flock.

"I was… _We_ were his second choice." I said sadly. I felt tears sting at my eyes.

Nudge pulled me into a hug. "He's a dumbass, Max. You guys are perfect for each other."

I sighed, and quickly wiped my eyes.

_This is so pathetic. _I thought.

Anger rushed through me. What the fuck was wrong with me? I am Maximum Ride. I was abused by my father until I was 13. I was strong. I had scars. I was undefeatable.

_I am Maximum ride. I am not going to cry over a boy_. I thought, and quickly pushed Nudge's arms away.

"Okay, whatever. I'm done with his shit. He doesn't like me, and that's okay."

"You could tell him, you know." Iggy said. "Or I can."

I shook my head. "That would only freak him out."

Gazzy shrugged. "You never know."

"_Yeah, Gazzy. You'll never know._" I mocked, and discreetly looked over at Angel. Gazzy blushed.

"Fuck you."

"Don't say the F-word." Angel said, oblivious to what I was implying.

"Sorry. Fnick you, Max." Gazzy said.

I grinned.

"But seriously, screw it. I'm not going to care anymore. I'm going to accept it, and move on, because I am fnicking Maximum Ride, and I am not going to let a stupid boy bring me down."

Nudge grinned. "She's back, guys. Maximum Ride is finally back."

The Flock whooped.

"TO MAXIMUM RIDE!" They cheered.

"Damn, that was cheesy." I said to them, and they laughed.

"I was missing seeing the fire in your eyes, Max." Angel said.

I just nodded. "I'm not going to let them burn out ever again."

* * *

I checked my email again, knowing that the person would have sent me another one.

_Love hurts, doesn't it?_

I was starting to get pretty freaked by the emails. I had told Mom about them, and she had called the police. They just shrugged it off as a prank. But they always seemed to connect to my current situation, and I was pretty sure they weren't sent by anyone from the Flock.

_Who could it freaking be? _I thought, as I headed to bed.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**I feel like this chapter is extremely boring and long. I just needed to make sure the things coming next in the plot fit in with the story so... I apologize for having the tenth chapter boring and long.**

**The next chapter is going to have a bunch of drama though... I've already started writing.**

**Shit's about to down in the next chapter.**

**So, review maybe? **

**Thanks for everything guys!**

**~awkotaco14**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's a lengthy one... over 3,000 characters! :O**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: JP owns. I am not JP by the way. I don't think JP looks like a skinny, short, 17 year old Asian girl... does he?**

* * *

**2 years, and 5 days ago.**

"Hey, Max." Brigid said as I entered her office.

"Hey." I said softly. I was slowly opening up to Brigid about my past, but I never talked about something serious. Just little happy moments here and there. I was starting to trust her.

"How are you?" She asked, her red curls bouncing slightly.

"Good."

"What would you like to talk about?"

"Ari's sixth birthday. Jeb was sober enough to take us to the zoo." I said, feeling a twinge of sadness. I missed Ari so much, and his birthday was just 5 days away, making me think of him every minute.

Brigid smiled a small smile. "What did you guys do?"

"Well, Ari was obsessed with monkeys then." I said with a small laugh. "So, we went there first. Ari's face was pressed to the glass the entire time."

Brigid laughed at that. "He sounds like he was a cute and good boy."

"Yeah." I said quietly. "He was."

After a few moments of silence, I asked Brigid a question.

"Do I have to talk about my past here?"

Brigid looked at me for a surprise for a few moments, then quickly hid it.

"No, you can talk about the present too. Why? Something wrong?"

I shook my head. "Well, not really. It's just… I like this guy, but uh, he's with someone else." I blurted out. I wanted to slap myself in the face. Why on Earth would I tell Brigid this?

Brigid smiled at me. "I see. Do you know him very well?"

"Uh," I felt my face flush. "He's my best friend… but he's kinda been ditching me lately, and uh, it sucks."

Brigid nodded. "I think it will all work out soon, Max. You might just be thinking I'm just saying that because it's my job, but I'm not."

I nodded, not entirely convinced.

We talked for a bit after that, nothing important, just about how I was feeling, my favorite memories of Jeb or Ari, whatever popped into my mind, really.

"Well, I think that's enough for today, Maximum. See you next week."

I smiled, and walked out.

* * *

Fang was sitting on my front steps, waiting for me to go home.

My heart fluttered, and I slapped myself internally.

_Get over him, Max! Quit kidding yourself._ I thought.

"Yo." He said with a nod.

Damn. That was adorable.

"Yo yourself." I greeted back, punching my feelings into a pulp.

"So, how was therapy?" Fang asked, standing up. A smirk had spread across his face.

I grinned. "Okay, actually. Talked about some sad shit. Same old, same old."

Fang laughed. "Well, that's good, I guess."

We stood there in silence for a moment, not really knowing what to say.

"So, why were you sitting on my front steps? You were definitely not waiting for me to get home or anything, of course." I said with a smile.

Fang chuckled. "Oh, definitely not."

"Then why were you?" I asked.

"I wanted to invite you to a party Lissa's having. The Flock's invited too."

"It's not going to be on Ari's birthday, right? I don't want to go rushing out again." I teased, though a sinking feeling had settled in my stomach.

Fang grinned. "Nope. It's tomorrow."

"Well, okay then. I guess I'll go." I said. "Can Ella come?"

Fang nodded. "Sure."

We were silent again, but it was more comfortable than before.

"You, uh, want to actually like, come in my house?" I asked.

Fang smirked, and raised his eyebrows. "I want to, but I can't. I gotta go on this thing with Lissa."

That felt like a slap to the face.

I forced a smile. "That's okay. See you tomorrow."

He nodded, then walked away.

I sighed. I really didn't want to go to that party. But, Ella would probably want to see Iggy, and the rest of the Flock was coming too. So why not?

I trudged thru the doorway, and went upstairs to Ella's room.

She looked at me expectantly, as I opened the door. There was no privacy in the Martinez's house.

"You. Me. Flock. Party. Tomorrow." I said, and braced myself.

"AHHHHH!" Ella squealed, and then pulled me in a rib crushing hug.

"Is Iggy going to be there? Our date yesterday was so fun! OMG. What am I going to wear?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah Iggy's coming. And uh, I don't know… that's kinda your decision." I said with a sly smile.

Ella rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't help me at all, considering your taste in clothes. Which means, I am going to have to pick your outfit, and put some make up on you."

"NO. No makeup." I ordered.

"I am going to tie you to a chair if I have too, Max."

"I'd like to see you try."

"You've never seen me motivated!"

I laughed. "Fine. I'll let you do it IF I get to eat some of your Cheetos. Deal?"

"Deal!" Ella squealed. She squealed a lot, my sister did. "So, how's the Fang thing doing with you?"

I sighed. "I don't even want to talk about it. It's not worth it anyway. It would never work out."

"But, we could-"

"Ella, please." I pleaded. I didn't want to talk about Fang. At all.

Ella nodded. "Then… Kim Possible marathon on Disney?"

"WHAT? There's a marathon? Are you kidding me?" I asked.

Ella grinned. "Would I kid about a Kim Possible marathon?"

"You go pop the popcorn, I'll turn on the TV and grab some drinks."

* * *

**2 years, and 4 days ago.**

Fang was late.

I grabbed my phone and started typing quickly, my hands guiding over the keys.

_Where r u? _

Fang quickly replied.

_Srry. On my way._

I sighed. He had probably forgot he promised to drive me and Ella to Lissa's party.

He had been breaking a lot of promises lately.

About 10 minutes later, Fang pulled up to my driveway.

"About time." I said, as I pulled into the passenger seat.

"Sorry. I kind of forgot because I was with-"

"Lissa." I finished for him, forcing myself to smile to make him think I was okay with it.

He grinned sheepishly. "Yeah."

"So, how come you guys don't hang out anymore?" Ella asked. "You two used to be attached to the hip."

I glared at her in the rearview mirror.

She stuck her tongue back, but Fang didn't notice.

Fang shrugged. "We've both been kinda busy."

I rolled my eyes mentally. _He _was the one that was busy. Not me.

"Max has not been busy. She sits at the couch all day." Ella said.

"Shut up." I said, wanting to strangle her. "I do not."

Fang gave me a weird look, but we were already pulling up to the beach where the party was held.

"Fang! Max! Oh, and Ella!" Lissa squealed. "Hi!"

She gave Fang a quick peck on the lips, and hugged Ella and I.

"I'm so glad you're here!" She exclaimed, a smile on her face.

I forced a grin. "Thanks for inviting me."

She nodded. "Of course!"

Then, she grabbed Fang's hand, and pulled him away.

I sighed, and Ella patted my back reassuringly.

"C'mon. Let's go find the Flock." She said.

* * *

"I'm gonna kill that bastard." Angel stated.

I rolled my eyes. "You've said that like 5 times this past minute."

"I don't care. He is our friend. And he hasn't said a word to us. Just been sucking face with Lissa and stuff."

I cringed, and Angel gave me a sorry glance.

"Oops. Sorry." She said.

"S'fine." I said. "Who cares? I am going to get over him." As soon as the words left my mouth, I felt a fire start to burn inside me. "I am Maximum Ride, and I will not let a boy stop me from having fun. Shall we dance?"

Angel grinned. "We shall. Let's get the Flock to show our talented moves."

I nodded.

* * *

"AND IT FEELS LIKE I AM JUST TOO CLOSE TO LOVE YOU!" Nudge sang.

The rest of the Flock joined in. "THERE'S NOTHING I CAN REALLY SAY."

We were dancing like lunatics, our feet kicking up the sand, and music blasting out the speakers. I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Fang?" I asked, surprised. "Where's Lissa?"

He grinned. "This kinda looked more fun."

_DAMN IT. DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT. _I thought.

_Why did he always have to make it hard to be mad at him?_

I smiled. "Okay."

"Fang! About time! Do you know how many times Angel threatened she would kill you?" Iggy asked. He had his arms around Ella's waist, and she was giggling uncontrollably.

Fang blinked. "What?"

Gazzy laughed. "Angel's been pissed at you for a while now, man. But don't worry, I doubt she's really as mad as it seems."

"Why was she mad at me?" Fang asked.

Wow.

Was he fucking serious?

Anger bubbled inside me as quickly as it had disappeared.

"What the _crap_ is wrong with you?" I asked harshly.

Fang blinked. Stupid emotionless brick wall.

"Do you not realize what you've been doing these past few weeks?" My voice was getting louder and louder, but I didn't really care.

"Max, calm down." Fang said.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" I snapped. "Do you realize that you have been ditching your friends for the past few months? Do you realize you spend all your time with Lissa, and don't give the Flock a second thought? Do you know that, Fang? We're your friends, Fang! And you don't seem to care! Yeah, I get that you want to be with Lissa, but damn it! Aren't we important to you too?"

People had stopped what they were doing. All attention was on us.

"Am I important to you?" I asked softly.

"Of course you are. You're my best friend, Max." Fang said. He reached out to grab my hand but I shook it off.

"It doesn't really seem that way anymore, Fang."

Fang looked emotionless, but his obsidian eyes showed a bit of hurt. And sadness. And… regret?

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

I shook my head sadly. "I would forgive you, but I don't think I have a reason to."

I turned to Lissa, who was just walking over.

"Don't feel bad. It's not your fault." I said, then gave a sad smile.

Nudge had already started her car, and Angel dragged me into it.

"Where to?" Nudge asked.

I sighed. "Sam's Café. I need some coffee."

* * *

Sam's Café was a small shop that bordered just at the edge of Santa Monica. There usually wasn't that many customers, but it served the best drinks and pastries in town.

Nudge killed the engine, and we walked inside the shop, a bell ringing to alert our arrival.

"Max!" Sam greeted, showing off a big smile. His green eyes sparkled, as he ran a hand through his brown hair. Sam was like a father/brother to me. He was twenty five, living the dream of owning a café.

**AN: I uh, don't remember what Sam looks like so… roll with me here.**

"Wow, Sam. Thanks for spreading the love." Angel teased.

Sam laughed. "Sorry. Hey, Angel and Nudge."

"Cooked anything special for me today? Some cookies and coffee?" I asked with a smile.

Sam rolled his eyes, and placed a plate of cookies and a cup of coffee on the counter

"You gotta pay, you know. Still gotta make a living." He said, humor in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes, and bit into a cookie. Yum.

"Max is having some boy problems, Sam. Mind if we girls get a minute?" Nudge asked.

Sam nodded, and narrowed his eyes. "Nothing bad, right? No sex?"

"Sam!" I exclaimed, causing the few customers in the store to give us strange looks.

Sam laughed, and Angel and Nudge started to giggle.

"I'm just kidding. You girls do your thing. I'll give you a three dollar discount on the cookies, too. But you gotta pay full price for the coffee. Coffee beans are expensive, and my business isn't exactly booming."

I nodded my understanding. "Yeah, I will."

Sam left with a wink, and I rolled my eyes.

"So, you're pretty pissed at him, I'm thinking." Angel said, as she grabbed a cookie.

I sighed. "Right now I am. But what's pathetic is that I always forgive him too easily, and I hate it."

Nudge nodded. "Yeah, that's pretty understandable. You like him, and well, you want to make him happy. So you forgive him even if it's wrong, thinking that there's a chance he'll start to like you."

"He's not going to like me. I will get over him sooner or later." I said firmly.

Angel sighed. "If you say so, Max."

* * *

**2 years, and 3 days ago.**

Fang was texting or calling me constantly.

_Im srry._

Ignored.

_ Do you want to hang out 2day?_

Yeah, I did. But I ignored it anyway.

_ Max?_

Ignored.

_ Please answer me._

Definitely ignored.

_Max, please. I know you r reading all of these. _

I sighed, and hastily replied back.

_Leave me alone. _

And he did.

I sighed again. I needed a break from all this.

"Mom, I'm going out for a walk." I said, as I grabbed a granola bar and started slipping on my shoes.

"Okay." She said. "Text me if you end up staying someplace or something."

"I will." I said with a nod, then headed out the door.

* * *

I slipped off my shoes, and felt the waves lap at my toes. I smiled. I loved the ocean. It helped me clear my head.

I wade out into the water slightly, making sure the water didn't touch my shorts.

_"Let's get lost at sea_

_ Where they will never find us_

_ Got stars at night to guide us"_

I sang quietly, my voice drowned about by the sound of the crashing waves. I started to think about the first day I realized I had feelings for Fang.

I shook my head. _Get over yourself, Max._ I thought.

I stood there for a while. I felt the wet sand between my toes, and the cold water splash across my legs. I felt the wind whip my hair around, breathing harshly in my face. I closed my eyes, wishing that I could've stayed there forever.

"Max."

I didn't even need to look to see who it was.

"Fang."

I could hear splashes in the water, and pretty soon Fang was right next to me.

"Look at me, Max." He said softly.

I turn my head to him slightly, not really wanting to see his eyes. I knew the moment we made eye contact, everything would go downhill. I knew he wanted to sort this whole mess out, but I honestly thought that would just make it worse.

Fang puts his hand under my chin, gently lifting my head so that I had to look at him.

His expression is blank, as usual. His midnight eyes show that there's a storm of emotions and thoughts brewing inside him, though.

We stayed there for a moment, looking intensely in each other's eyes. The only sounds we heard are the crashing of the waves.

"What do you want, Fang?" I asked, breaking his intense gaze.

Fang ran a hand through his dark hair. "I want to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." I lied.

Fang sighed. "Yes there is, don't lie."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, maybe I don't want to talk about it, Fang."

"You can't always have what you want."

I sighed, then started to walk towards shore. Fang followed.

We sat down on the sand, tension exploding between us like fireworks.

"You're acting strange, Max." Fang stated.

Anger bubbled inside me, and I clenched my fists.

"Excuse me? I'm the one who's changed? I'm not the one ditching my friends for a relationship!" I snapped.

Fang blinked. "If I'm not mistaken, I think you're the one who started my relationship."

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't expect you to go wacko and ditch me and the Flock!"

"Don't bring the Flock into this." Fang said calmly, but I could hear the anger in his words. "It's obvious that this is about you and me."

"No it's not, Fang! You've ditched so much of the Flock's parties and things this year! They are affected by this as much as I am!" I shouted.

"Then why don't they talk to me about it?"

"Because you haven't given them the chance! You're always sucking face with Lissa!"

"So this is about Lissa, then." Fang said coldly.

I sighed in exasperation. "No it's not, Fang. This is about _you._"

I jabbed my finger to his chest, and he blinked.

"You are the one who's ditching us. You are the one who's forgetting about us. You are the one who keeps making me feel like crap! You, you, you!"

I was breathing heavily, as I finished shouting those words.

Fang didn't say anything back for a while. I was just about to leave, when he spoke.

"I know. And I'm sorry."

I looked at him in shock for a moment. He sounded so sincere, filled with sorrow and regret. I gazed into his eyes, and they practically burned a whole right through me.

"I just… I don't know. I don't forget about you guys, you know. Whenever I'm with Lissa and it's kinda boring, I think to myself, _wow, the Flock's probably having a blast without me." _He said softly.

"We don't." I said. "We have fun, but we know it would've been more fun with you."

We were silent again. Though it was somewhat more comfortable, there was still some tension.

"You don't like it that I'm with Lissa." Fang stated.

I felt heat rising up to my cheeks. "I don't have anything against her. She's really nice and funny and pretty."

"I never said you didn't like her. I said you didn't like it that she was with _me._ Why is that, Max?" Fang asked, something unreadable in his eyes.

Thoughts rushed through my head. Did Iggy and Gazzy tell him? Did Nudge accidently blabber?

Does he already know?

SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said dismissively. "I have to go."

I stood up, but Fang grabbed my hand and pulled me back down. His touch sent sparks through my body, and I hated how he made me felt that way.

Damn you, Fang. For your stupid touch.

"I'm not dumb, Max. I know something's going on."

It was like some mental string snapped in my body. I was so frustrated with him, I was so frustrated with _everything._ I just wanted everything to end, yet here he was, trying to make things start again.

"I am not in the mood for this, Fang." I said harshly.

"Max, I know-"

"No, you don't know!" I shouted. "You don't know anything at all! You think you understand what's going on, but you don't, because you've been ditching me, and leaving me, and I hate you!"

Fang looked hurt, and I instantly regretted my words, but I held my ground. Even though I felt bad, I meant every word I said. I hated how Fang made me feel this way. I hated how he was in love with someone else, and I was stuck being alone.

And yet, I loved him still.

"I hate how you do this to me, Fang." I said softly. "And you don't even know what you're doing to me."

"Then tell me." Fang said softly. "I don't want to hurt you anymore, Max."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

Fang grabbed both of my hands, sending a shock through my body.

_"Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin"_

His voice was flawless, beautiful and perfect. It sent shivers down my spine, and I gave his hands a squeeze. His hair was slightly messy, the wind blowing a few strands around, making it easier to see his eyes. _His eyes._ His beautiful onyx eyes bored deep into mine, showing his plea.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

Tears were streaming down my cheeks, as I slowly stood up. He meant every word he sung. He wanted to help me, and he wanted me to be happy.

But the only way for me to feel happy was for him to feel sorrow.

"I'm so sorry, Fang." I choked out. "I want to, but I can't."

Then, I ran away as fast as I could.

* * *

_I hope you figure things out with Fang soon._

_ On the brighter sides of things, you're going to be a junior next year! I can't wait until you're a senior… then I can finally see you again. Love you._

My heart stopped.

They knew Fang's name, they knew my age…

What else did they know?

"MOM!" I yelled, panicking. This was getting really creepy. We needed to call the police again, _now._

"What, honey?" My mother asked, as she walked into my room.

I pointed to the computer screen.

My mother scrunched her eyebrows together as she read the email.

"Are you positive it's not anyone from the Flock?"

I nodded. "I've asked them multiple times, and they know when to stop when a joke goes too far."

My mom nodded. "Yeah, I agree with you. This doesn't seem like something they would do."

My mother stood up. "I'm calling the police again."

"Okay." I said softly. I was mentally freaking out.

What did this person want from me? Who the fuck could it be? Was Fang in danger as well?

I would never be able to live with myself if Fang got hurt because of me.

I needed to get to the bottom of this. I am figuring out who this person is, and no ones going to stop me.

* * *

**I actually planned to have this chapter longer, believe it or not. But I wanted to update today, so yeah!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it :)**

**Thanks for everything guys! Your reviews make my day!**

**~awkotaco14**


	12. Chapter 12

**2 years ago.**

My fingers flew over the keyboard, clicking away.

_ Do I know you? Who are you anyways, and what do you want from me? Why are you stalking me?_

I hesitated to press the send button. What if replying was what the person wanted me to do?

But the police still weren't taking action, and I needed to figure out who this was. If the police didn't want to solve it, then I would.

I clicked send, feeling nervous but somewhat sure of myself.

* * *

I headed over to the bakery, so that I could buy two pieces of cake. Fang would've done it, but we aren't really in the relationship where he would buy me cake right now.

"Two pieces of chocolate cake please." I said to the worker.

She nodded, then grabbed a box and started fitting two pieces in.

"That will be $7.50." She said.

"Wait, can you add another piece of cake?" I asked.

The worker looked a bit annoyed, but agreed.

I paid the new price of the three slices of cake, and headed out the bakery.

_Maybe Fang will decide to go…_ I thought, then shook my head. _Yeah, right._

* * *

I arrived to the pier, and sat down on the edge. My legs were dangling off the edge.

"Hey, Ari. How's the Afterlife?" I asked, and placed his present and cake into a basket. "Happy thirteenth birthday. Damn, you're getting old, aren't you?"

I laughed to myself. I could imagine Ari rolling his eyes, saying I was older. Then, he would scold me for swearing.

"Well, Ari. What should we do today?"

It might've looked silly, me talking to my dead brother, but it just felt right. He was the first person I trusted deeply. I felt like he would always be listening to me, no matter what.

"I'm having some troubles in life, Ari. I know that must sound silly to you. You're probably rolling your eyes, and saying 'Tough poop. I'm dead, sissy. There's not much problems in the Afterlife.' What's in the Afterlife anyway?"

A big wave splashed against the pier, as if Ari was saying, _"Get on with it, Max."_

I laughed. "Anyway, I like this boy Fang. Love him even. You know who he is, right? He usually comes celebrate your birthday to me. He's my best friend. But, here's the thing, Ari. He's dating someone else. He's in _love_ with someone else. And I'm stuck by myself."

The wind whipped my hair, and though I might've just imagined it, I felt like Ari was right next to me, listening to every word I said.

"He's been spending a lot of time with the girl. I feel like I'm slowly disappearing from his life. He's also ditching the Flock too. I just… I don't know what to do, Ari. Should I tell him my feelings for him? I feel like it would freak him out but… and I'm scared to see his reaction. But I feel like I should just tell him and get it over with."

There was no answer, of course.

I sighed, but felt a bit better. It felt good to let everything out, even if no one was listening.

Well, except for Ari, of course.

"Oh well. Let's just eat some cake, Ari. I hope you like my present, I worked really hard on it…"

* * *

It was late. Almost 11:30, when I heard footprints on the pier behind me.

Tears were streaming down my face, but I didn't even bother to swipe them away.

"I thought you forgot or something." I said softly. I was usually home by ten, and my mother wanted me home even earlier, because of the emails and everything. But I convinced my mom to let my stay out later, saying I needed some time to be by myself, and the person hasn't ever taken action, since they kept on saying they would meet me in senior year.

But really, I was just secretly, and pathetically might I add, hoping Fang would come.

"Of course I didn't forget, Max." Fang said. His voice made the hairs on my neck stand up. "I just thought you wouldn't want me to come."

"Then why did you?" I asked.

He sighed, and sat down next to me, our arms barely touching, but still effected my heart beat nonetheless.

"I don't know."

I stared out into the night sky, the stars twinkling brightly. The sea looked dark and stormy, like Fang's eyes.

Fang raised his hand to my cheek hesitantly. Realizing I wasn't going to move away, he gently swiped a tear off my cheek. His touch sent tingles through my body, and I shivered.

"What are you hiding from me, Max?" He asked quietly. His voice was deep and soothing.

I thought about it for a moment, not really sure how to answer him. I was hiding a lot of things from him, and I wasn't sure where to start.

"Everything." I said, gazing into his eyes, finding them practically covered by his dark hair. I tentatively brushed his bangs away. "Get a haircut, will ya?"

He gave me a small grin.

We stayed in silence for a while, lost in our own thoughts. It was comfortable silence though, despite the small tension.

"I talked to the Flock today. Apologized to them." He said, turning his gaze to me.

"Were they good with it?" I asked.

He smirked. "Angel took some convincing. Damn, she's a bad mouth. And she was the one who hated swearing the most."

I laughed. "Ironic isn't it, considering her name's Angel."

He chuckled, and put his arms around my shoulders, just like he always used to do. His warmth seeped through me, and I closed my eyes, wishing I could live in this moment forever.

"Missed you." Fang said quietly.

I rested my head against his shoulder. "Missed you too. Oh, and sorry. I ate your piece of cake."

Fang laughed, and rested his head on mine. "S'okay."

After a moment of silence, Fang spoke again.

"What's wrong with Lissa, Max?"

I sighed, and lifted my head so I could see his eyes. "Nothing. She's great."

He gave me a look, and I knew he didn't believe that one bit. "Max, we need to figure this out."

"Is there anything to even figure out, Fang?"

"Yes! There is, Max!" Fang said, his voice rising slightly. I sat upright, and he took his arm off my shoulder. "What are you hiding from me? I trust you so much, Max. I would tell you anything in less than a heartbeat. Why can't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Because it just wouldn't work!" I yelled back.

"What wouldn't work, Max? Why won't anyone tell me what's going on? Don't you trust me, Max?" He said calmly, his face emotionless. But I could see through the cracks of his wall, and I knew he was frustrated and mad.

"Of course I trust you." I said softly.

Fang sighed. "Then why can't you tell me?"

I didn't answer. I just stared at the waves crashing ashore.

_"You are the dark ocean bottom_

_And I am the fast sinking anchor_

_Should I fall for you?_

_Should I fall for you?_

_You are the scar on my tissue_

_That I show all of my new friends_

_Should I show you me?_

_Should I show you me?" _

I sang softly and quietly, almost inaudibly. The lyrics seemed to fit with the situation. Should I trust him with this secret? I trusted him with everything else. Should I fall for him? Should I show him what I was feeling?

Fang sung the chorus, his deep melodic voice sounding beautiful.

_"All we need is a little bit of momentum_

_Breakdown these walls that we've built around ourselves_

_All we need is a little bit of inertia_

_Breakdown and tell_

_Breakdown and tell" _

His obsidian eyes pleaded, as he grabbed my hands. We were suddenly really close, our faces inches away.

I grabbed his shirt, pulled him in, and kissed him.

It was a slow, languid kiss. At first, we were both tentative, but then started to pull each other closer, tilting our heads to get rid of any space in between us. His hand were on my back, and I had my hands tangled in his air. Shocks were spreading across my body, and pretty soon, we pulled away.

His hair was mussed, his eyes glazing with so many emotions, as he gently brushed a strand of hair off my face.

Then, he quickly retracted, as he realized what he just did.

He saw the hurt in my eyes. "Max, I-"

"I know, damn it. I know!" I said, my voice raised slightly.

He stood up slowly. His dark eyes had an unreadable expression. He was blocking me out.

"You are in love with Lissa." I said softly. "But I am in love with you."

Fang took a deep breathe, and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, Max."

He looked at me again, showing the sorrow and confusion in his eyes this time. "I'm so sorry, Max."

And then he left.

I started to sob, as my heart slowly broke into a million pieces. I sobbed and sobbed, barely being able to breathe. The wind was suddenly stronger now, making me shiver, as I stood up and ran home, tears still streaming down my cheeks.

I had just lost my best friend, and first love.

* * *

**Don't kill Fang, guys. He's just a bit confused. You would be too, wouldn't you?**

**It's a bit short, but I thought it deserved to be it's own chapter.**

**Hoped you guys liked it!**

**AHHHH! The reviews are making me so happy!**

**Thanks for everything :)**

**~awkotaco14**


	13. Chapter 13

**I meant to update yesterday, I really did. But I ended up getting caught up in reading ****_After Angel_**** by musikfreakmeg. I suggest you read it, it's an amazing story.**

**Okay... I don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

**1 year, 11 months, and 24 days ago.**

_You better get ur ass to Sam's now._

I sighed. I hadn't left the house at all (except to go to therapy,) since that night with Fang. The Flock, sans Fang of course, would visit sometimes, and Ella would even invite me to some things she was doing with her friends, but I shooed them off. I just wanted to wallow in my misery alone, eating brownies, and watching TV marathons.

But when Angel was determined to do something, she would do it. No matter what.

_Fine._

Angel replied almost immediately.

_Hooray! Can't wait 2 see u! Toodles! J_

Despite being in an extremely crappy mood, I laughed. Two personalities that girl has.

_Ur so bipolar._ I said, my fingers gliding over the keys.

_You know it._ She texted back.

I grabbed my bag, left a note for my mom, (She was at the clinic,) and headed out.

I had to walk to the bus stop, since I didn't have a car, which totally sucked. I always found the city bus creepy, filled with pedophile looking adults and hobos.

When the bus arrived, I quickly paid, and sat in the very front seat, closest to the driver. I stared out the window, wishing I had some cookies. Mom had been making those a lot lately. I mean, I would too if her daughter came home at twelve in the morning, tears streaming down her face. Except I can't cook shit. So, I guess I would've just bought a bunch of them.

_"Max? Is that you?" My mother said, as she groggily went down the stairs. "Oh my goodness, Max. What's wrong?"_

_ She wrapped her arms around me in a hug, and I started to sob again, making the shoulder of her shirt soaked with tears. Mom stroked my hair, comforting me in the best way; by simply being there._

_ After my cries turned into sniffles, my mother pulled back to look at me._

_ "What happened?" She asked softly. _

_ I sighed shakily. "A lot of stuff happened."_

_ "Well then," Said Mom, as she led me into the kitchen. "We can discuss it over some cookies and milk."_

_ I had told her everything, from on the first night I had started liking Fang, to today. Tears were starting to drip down my face, but I wasn't sobbing anymore. I felt relieved I lifted such a heavy burden off my chest._

_ "Oh, honey." My mom said, as she pulled me into another hug. "It will work out. I promise you. How about some more milk?"_

_ I nodded._

_ We stayed up till 1:30 AM, talking about everything, from complete nonsense to philosophies. _

_ I was so glad to be a part of the Martinez family._

* * *

I opened the door to Sam's Café, hearing the familiar bell.

"Hey, Maxie!" Sam greeted with a smile. "You're friends are over by the window there."

I smiled back, and nodded. "Thanks Sam. Do we get some discounts tonight?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "No way. You're Flock over there is going to give me a great profit, considering all the food they eat."

I laughed. "It's always about the money, huh Sam."

"You know it." He said with a wink, then headed back to the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes and headed over to the table. Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel were seated at the large circular corner booth.

"Hey, Maxi Pad." Gazzy said with a smirk. "Finally got out of the house, I see."

"Do not call me Maxi Pad." I growled, but that just made the others laugh.

"I think the name fits, really. Both are feminine products with a great absorbent for bullshit." Iggy said, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Are you calling my period blood bullshit?" I asked him, a smirk on my face.

Iggy grinned back, but he looked a little bit uncomfortable since well, we were talking about period blood for goodness sake.

"Period blood is not bullshit." Angel stated. "But it is annoying as bullshit."

I nodded my agreement. "Damn right it is. Especially when you wake up in the morning and its like, shit! I got my damn period and now I have to hand wash my underwear and where baggy pants for the next couple days."

"OMG. I know right!" Angel exclaimed, jumping up slightly in her seat. Her blonde ringlets bounced.

Now both boys looked uncomfortable, and Angel and I couldn't help but laugh at their faces.

"Aw, is Gazzy and Iggy feeling a little uncomfortable?" Angel teased. "Can't take period conversations like a man?"

"First of all," Gazzy said, holding up a finger. "There is absolutely _nothing_ that is manly about period conversations. Absolutely nothing. And of course we're uncomfortable! Wouldn't you be if me and Iggy suddenly started to talk about semen or like, morning wood or something?"

Iggy chuckled. "Now _that_ would be a manly conversation."

Angel pushed away her coffee, and shuddered in disgust.

"Okay, first of all, it's Iggy and I." I said crinkling my noise. "And second of all, that is disgusting and we need to talk about something else now."

Angel nodded in agreement. "Let's keep it PG for now."

Gazzy chuckled, his eyebrows raises. "_For now?" _

Angel gently hit his shoulder. "Get your head out of the gutter, Gazzy!"

He laughed and put his arm around her shoulder. Surprisingly, Angel didn't shrug it away.

I stared at them in shock. "Iggy, I think we need to get Gazzy and Angel a personal booth. They've got their arms around each other. In a flirtatious way."

Iggy gasped in mock surprise. "Crap, now they're gonna suck face and get some."

They both rolled their eyes.

I laughed. "Where's the rest of the Flock?"

"Nudge and Fang are on their way." Angel stated.

My heart dropped to my stomach, and my face paled. "I can't see Fang, Angel."

Angel shook her head. "Yes you can, Max. And you are going to. I'm tired of hanging out with Fang one day, and then hanging out with you the next day. You guys are tearing the Flock apart!"

She did have a point, though I didn't want to admit it.

Angel's bright blue eyes glimmered with desperation.

"Please, Max." She pleaded. "I want us to all be together again."

I sighed. "Fine."

Just then, Nudge entered the Café. She spotted us right away.

"Hey guys! OMG. I just heard the most amazing song by Justin Bieber! Ughhh he's so dreamy-"

"Nudge, we're kinda talking about some important stuff here." Angel said, giving Nudge a look.

"Oh! Yeah, you and Fang are kind of in an iffy relationship right now, huh?" She said, sliding into the booth.

"Yeah…" I said softly.

"You'll be okay, Max." Iggy said reassuringly. "Fang's just really… confused. He doesn't know what to think."

I nodded.

"Yeah, he's still your best friend, Max." Gazzy said. "And we will help you guys figure all this Twilight shit out."

I laughed a little at that. "Damn you, Gazzy, and your Twilight references. I'm trying to look depressed."

He gave me a goofy grin.

"Hmm. Well, doesn't that mean Fang would be Bella? And then Lissa would be Edward and then Max would be… JACOB! I am sooo Team Jacob." Nudge said, bubbly as ever.

I grinned at her. "So I'm a werewolf with a sexy six pack, Lissa is a mysterious vampire, and Fang is a girl?"

We all laughed.

And of course, that was the moment Fang walked through the doors.

My heart started pounding against my chest, and butterflies arrived in my stomach. More than butterflies actually. Like the whole fnicking animal kingdom.

Everyone suddenly became silent, as Fang slowly made his way to our booth. Well, Iggy kept on talking, but seemed to realize something was going on, and shut his mouth. Even the few other customers stopped talking, probably confused why our loud, rambunctious group suddenly became so quiet.

He looked as amazing as always, with his dark hair swept to the side, and his onyx colored eyes as intense as ever. His body seemed to tense slightly, as we made eye contact, his gaze piercing through my skin.

"Yo." He said with a nod, as he finally made it to our booth.

I couldn't help it. I started to laugh. The whole thing just seemed so awkward and strange.

It started as a small giggle, then slowly grew and grew. Pretty soon, I was laughing hysterically, tears streaming down my face.

The Flock looked at me in surprise, but eventually started laughing too. We were getting pretty strange looks from the other customers, but I didn't really seemed to care.

"Why…are we…even… laughing?" Nudge gasped out between laughs.

I started laughing even harder. "I don't know!"

Eventually, are laughs stifled into goofy smiles.

"Well, that was strange." Iggy said, his eyebrows raised in amusement.

Angel giggled. "You're strange."

"Touché." He said back, his grin growing even wider.

The ice was broken, and we started to have loud conversation again. There was still tension between Fang and me of course, but it was temporarily forgotten. We all wanted to enjoy this one night.

"Okay, so I was going to take a picture of the polar bear, right? And then suddenly, the thing just turns around, shoves its butt close to the glass, and freaking poops! AND I TOOK A PICTURE OF IT. It was so damn disgusting!" Nudge said, crinkling her nose.

I laughed. "I don't think that polar bear liked you very much."

"Do you still have the picture?" Gazzy asked.

"Ew, Gazzy!" Angel exclaimed.

Fang laughed. "Hey, it's not every day you get to see a picture of poop coming out of a polar bear's ass!"

"Yeah, dude. Wish I could see it!" Iggy exclaimed.

Gazzy grinned. "I could give you a very detailed description."

The boys cheered and fist bumped.

Nudge rolled her eyes, and handed Gazzy her phone.

"Oh, dude! That's so sick!" He said, as he looked at the photo.

Angel and I rolled our eyes.

"Boys." She said, and I grinned.

The conversation continued, the topic being about nonsense things basically. But we all needed it. It felt good to be a full Flock again.

* * *

"Get your asses out." Sam ordered, but a smile was spreading across his face. "I gotta go home!"

I laughed. "I thought customers came first, Sam!"

"You guys aren't customers. You're a pain in the ass. Go have fun somewhere else, this place closed fifteen minutes ago." He said, but there was kindness and amusement in his green eyes.

I glanced at the time. "Whoa. Nine thirty already, huh."

"We could crash at my place." Fang suggested.

We all nodded. It was Friday night, so we didn't really want to go home.

"I'll call my mom." I said, as I dialed her number. "Later, Sam."

"See ya, Max. And the Flock." He said back.

* * *

We arrived at Fang's house a few minutes before ten.

"You're lucky your father's not home, Fang." His mother said, eyes lighting up in amusement. "He'd throw a fit."

"Why isn't John home?" I asked. Yeah, I was on first name terms with Fang's parents.

"Max! I haven't seen you in ages!" She exclaimed. Fang shifted his weight, feeling uncomfortable. "Well, John's on a business trip. Said he would be back on Sunday, so you guys are welcome to sleep over if you'd like."

I smiled. "Thanks, Anne."

We all crashed in Fang's basement, snacking on some chips.

They had changed the carpeting, and moved the furniture around. There was also a new TV. When did this happen?

I realized then, that I hadn't been to Fang's house in a long time. Anne was right. I hadn't seen the Walkers in ages.

I felt the weight of the couch I was sitting on shift slightly. I glanced over, and felt my heartbeat sped up, as Fang settled in right next to me.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Hey." He greeted back.

I coughed, feeling awkward. I could tell Fang was as uncomfortable with the situation as me. I glanced around the room. The Flock seemed to be absorbed in their own conversation.

"Nice uh, carpet." I said lamely. My cheeks flushed slightly.

Fang rewarded me with his lopsided smile. "Thanks, I guess."

I traced my finger along the black leather lines of the couch. I opened my mouth to speak, but shut it quickly. What else was I supposed to say? Sorry for falling in love with you? Sorry I kissed you, won't happen again?

I wasn't good with having all these emotional talks. I needed a break from this.

"Let's play twenty questions!" Nudge squealed.

I groaned.

"Aw, c'mon Max!" Iggy said. "It'll be fun!"

I looked at him skeptically. Iggy hated the game as much as I did.

One look from Fang, and my suspicions were confirmed. The Flock was planning something. And it probably included me and Fang.

Fang gave me another look, as if to say, "_Oh well. Might as well go along with it."_

I sighed. "Fine."

The Flock cheered, as I rolled my eyes. But hey, at least Fang and I were you know, communicating.

We sat in a big circle on the floor behind the couch.

"Alrighty!" Angel said, in an innocent voice that might as well have been Satan's voice in disguise.

I sighed, and glimpsed at Fang. He glanced back, and we immediately knew what the other was thinking: _Shit. Why did we agree to this?_

"Are we doing the one where we ask each other individual questions, or the one where everyone answers the same one?" I asked.

"Individual." Angel said, a way to angelic smile on her face.

I groaned.

"So, Gazzy. What's up with you and Angel?" Iggy asked.

They both turned a bright shade of red.

"Uh, I'm not sure really." Gazzy mumbled, picking at the hem of his shirt.

"Are you a couple now, or what?" Iggy pressed, oblivious to the crimson color of both Gazzy and Angel's faces. He is a blind man, you know.

"Uh, only if she wants to be…" Gazzy said, looking flustered.

"You can't ask two questions, Iggy." Angel said, changing the subject. I stifled a smirk. "Someone else ask a question."

It was silent for a while, as we mulled over what we should ask.

"Fang, why do you like Lissa?" I blurted, my eyes wide in shock. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to know the answer to that question, but the words seemed to just spill out of my mouth.

There was an awkward silence. No one moved. I lowered my head, staring at the ground picking at the fabric, heat rising to my cheeks.

Fang cleared his throat, obviously as uncomfortable as I was.

"She's uh, nice." He said blankly.

"That's it?" Nudge asked.

Fang sighed. "No."

"Tell me." I said softly, my voice wavering slightly. "Please."

He stared at me with his midnight eyes, calculating.

"I need to put my mind at ease. I need to get over you. I need to stop loving you, and the only way for you to do that is to hurt me, Fang. I need to know that there is no chance, because I am driving myself insane and I just… I just don't know anything anymore." I said, remembering that night when he dropped me off.

Fang was still staring at me intensely, and he grabbed one of my hands. His dark eyes showed me he understood, and that he was sorry.

"She's smart. Funny. Pretty. She doesn't let popularity or money change who she is. She's different, and absolutely amazing."

We were silent again. Fang wasn't usually the type to confess things like that, and even though I asked him too, I was still pretty shocked. And the Flock was too, judging by their looks.

"Are you happy?" I asked quietly. It was all I could hope for, really.

Fang nodded.

"I want to be friends, Fang. Best buds. Just like before." I said.

"Max," He said, a small smile spreading across his face. He gave my hand a squeeze. "We never stopped being that. At least that's what I thought."

A tear streamed down my face, and Fang gently brushed it away.

"Okay." I choked out.

Fang pulled me into a hug, and I hugged him back tightly. Then, I felt more arms wrap around me, and I lifted my head from Fang's shoulder.

Angel had wrapped her arms around me, and then Nudge joined in. Pretty soon, the entire Flock was in this huge embrace and I couldn't help but let a few more tears stream down my cheeks.

"Well, I was expecting that I had to ask the awkward questions, but you guys seemed to do it for me." Angel said. "That was my plan, after all."

I laughed. "You little devil of a child."

It felt great though. We were finally together. One Flock. No drama. Just the way it was before.

That was all I could really ask for.

* * *

**Don't worry guys. I absolutely promise that this story is going to be FULL ON FAX. No Fissa or whatever.**

**It's based on the song, Hard Love by Bob Franke, remember? Listen to it, and maybe you'll get what I'm trying to do.**

**OH. MY. GOSH. 100 reviews! Thank you so much! I love you guys!**

**~awkotaco14 **


	14. Chapter 14

**Mmm. Late night updating. **

**Then again, I always seem to update late at night. Well, this chapter is a bit short compared to the other ones. Sorry. Hope you guys like it though.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**1 year, 5 months, and 3 days ago.**

"Max, you lazy bastard." Fang said, as he picked up the trash littered across his room.

I groaned. "Let me sleep, Fang." I was lying face down on Fang's bed, so my words were somewhat muffled.

I had accidently slept over at Fang's house last night. I wasn't worried about what my mom would think though, she would already have figured what happened.

"No. You made my room a dump." He said, still picking up candy wrappers and bags of chips.

"Your room's always a dump." I pointed out.

"More of a dump." He amended.

I laughed, and slowly sat up, stretching.

Fang shook his head. "Lazy bastard."

I laughed. "But, I'm _your_ lazy bastard."

Fang smirked. "And I love you for it."

Silence.

"Oh, shit. Sorry-" He started to say, but I interrupted.

"Don't apologize. It's fine." I said, and smiled.

Fang shook his head. I knew he didn't believe me. He could see through all my cracks, especially if he knew what he was looking for. Though the tension had completely vanished between Fang and me, there was still some awkwardness.

"Let's get something to eat." He said, and I nodded.

* * *

I arrived home at around noon.

"Hey, stranger." Ella said, a smirk on her face.

I laughed. "I'm not away from home _that_ much."

Ella rolled her eyes. "Sure."

"Where's Mom?" I asked, grabbing a granola bar.

"At work." Ella answered, and I nodded.

I trudged up the stairs to my room, and immediately checked my email.

The creeper person hadn't sent any more emails since I replied, which I thought was strange.

However, today the person did.

_Go to the pier, two days from today. You know which pier I'm talking about._

_ Be there by 2:00. Come alone._

I read the email about ten more times, as if to make sure I wasn't hallucinating or anything. Then, I quickly grabbed my phone furiously pressing on the keys.

"Hello?"

"Nudge." I said, my voice wavering slightly. "I need your help."

* * *

Nudge's eyebrows crinkled, as she read the all the emails I had received.

"You're not going to the pier, right?" She asked.

I was silent.

Nudge groaned. "Max-"

"Just please help me figure out who's sending them." I pleaded.

Nudge sighed. "Fine. But if you go to the pier, tell me. And tell the Flock about this too."

"I'll call them right now." I said, and Nudge nodded.

* * *

"There's no way I'm letting you go." Fang said, after I told the Flock about the emails.

Nudge was still typing away on my laptop. She was really good with computer stuff, believe it or not.

I sighed. "I have to go. I need to figure out who this is."

"Someone should go with you, then." Angel said, her brows furrowed. "So that we can make sure you're safe."

"But the email said I had to go alone." I pointed out.

"Does your mom know about this?" Iggy asked.

I shook my head. "No. I didn't want to worry her."

"Well she'll be plenty worried enough when she finds you dead." Gazzy mumbled.

I sighed. "Maybe the person just wants to talk."

Iggy snorted. "Yeah, and maybe there's kids with wings that are destined to save the world."

I gave him a weird look, even though he couldn't see it. "Where the hell did that reference come from?"

"I'm going with you." Fang stated, and before I could protest, he held up a hand. "I'll be far away enough so the person doesn't know I'm there, but so that I could still see you."

Angel nodded in agreement. "I will too."

"What about the rest of us?" Gazzy asked.

I thought it over a moment. "We can't have too many people by us, or it would be too obvious."

"We could be in the area." Iggy suggested. "With like a car or something."

I nodded.

"Guys?" Nudge said, and we all turned our heads towards her.

She sighed. "You might want to see this."

* * *

"So…what am I looking at, exactly?" I asked, as I stared at the screen.

Nudge sighed. "Oh yeah, you guys aren't computer smart. Well, basically, the person who sent this knows a lot about email tracing, because none of the IP address look up sites have this particular IP address down. I've tried to hack it, but when I do, the screen turns like what you see now." Nudge motioned to the numbers sprawling all over the laptops screen.

"So, what you're saying is that you can't hack it." Iggy said.

Nudge rolled her eyes. "I _can_ hack it. It's just going to take some long hours, possibly days, and a few cups of coffee."

Nudge gave me a glance. "I think I can figure it out by the time you have to meet the person."

I nodded. "Thanks, Nudge."

** 1 year, 5 months, and 1 day ago.**

"I don't think this is a good idea." Fang said quietly, as he drove Angel and me to the pier. We were going to park a few blocks away. Angel and Fang would arrive close to the pier first. I would go after them, so that it looked like we weren't together.

"Well, too bad. We already ditched school for it." I said.

Angel giggled. "At least I got to skip my algebra test."

Fang looked up in the rearview mirror and gave Angel a glare. She was sitting in the back, while I was riding shotgun.

"Not helping, Angel." Fang said with a sigh.

"I'll be fine, Fang." I said. "I've got you and Angel on my back, for goodness sake."

Fang nodded, but didn't seem totally convinced.

"Well, nice to know you have great faith in my fighting skills, Fang." Angel muttered, and I couldn't help but laugh.

The light mood disappeared quickly, however, as Fang parked the car.

"I'll text you when you should go." Angel said, and I nodded.

After about fifteen minutes, I received Angel's text, and I slowly got out of the car. I was nervous as hell. Who was this mysterious person? Nudge still hadn't figured out who it was, though she was working on it this minute.

When I finally arrived at the pier, no one was there. I sighed, and checked the time. It was 1:59. Guess this person liked things down to the minute.

I glimpsed over my shoulder to see Fang and Angel just out of the corner of my eye. They were a good few yards away, staring into the ocean. If I was anyone else but myself, I would have never thought they were with me. They looked like a couple who played hooky, enjoying the ocean breeze.

I glanced at the time again. 2:01.

I sighed. I could barely wait any longer. I was so extremely nervous, my hands shaking and my forehead sweating slightly. I had no idea who this person was. I had no idea what they wanted from me. I had no idea if I was even making the right choice, by coming. The person might've wanted me dead.

But then why would they wait? They had so many chances to take me out.

My phone buzzed, making me jump. I look at the text message I got from Nudge.

_Get out of there. Now._

My heartbeat sped up, and I was about to run for it when-

"Hey, Maximum."

I whipped my head around, and gasped.

I was staring at a different person. That I knew for sure, because of the different clothes.

But, the person's face looked _exactly like mine._

* * *

**I know. I'm a lazy bastard, giving you guys a cliffy.**

**But I think you guys can figure it out...**

**AHHH. I love you guys so much! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, follows, and EVERYTHING.**

**~awkotaco14**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm so sorry for that horrible cliff hanger... **

**I'm a jerk. I know.**

* * *

"What the hell?" Was all I could muster, stumbling back. I stared at the girl in shock. She looked _exactly _like me, from the chocolate eyes, dirty blonde hair, and skinny body. There were a few faint differences though. She was still as skinny as I was, but had slightly more curves. She had faded pink streaks in her hair as well.

"I'm your twin, dumbass." She said, looking annoyed. She seemed to have my snarky attitude as well. Go figure.

I was too shocked to speak. "I don't- I don't have a twin."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, obviously you do. What else could I be? Your clone made by some evil scientist?"

Questions were surging through my mind, but I held them down, since the girl seemed to look a little impatient. And sarcastic. Hmm. Remind anyone of someone they know?

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Maya." She answered.

"Like…my middle name?"

She nodded. "My middle name is Maximum. Maya Maximum Ride. Mom wanted it to be that way."

"Why are you sending me those creepy emails?" I asked, confused. Maya didn't seem like the creepy email person type.

"I didn't send those. Someone else did. I just sent the one that told you to meet me here." Maya said.

"Who did then?"

"I can't say."

I sighed in exasperation. "Well you're no help. Do you have any useful information to give me?"

Maya glared at me. "You should be thanking me. I'm not even supposed to be here right now."

"How come I didn't know I had a twin?"

"When Mom left, she took me away. I guess Jeb didn't mention it to you."

Anger surged through me, making me clench my fists. "And she left Ari and me there? With _Jeb_? Great mom she is!"

Maya clenched her fists in anger. "It's not her fault. There wasn't enough time."

"Then why didn't she come back? Why didn't she come and get us?" I yelled.

"Because all she wanted was to get away! To come back meant to face Jeb again!" Maya yelled back.

I gritted my teeth. "She is, no wait, _was_ my mom. She should've done everything she could to get her children back. Not just leave them there with an abusive man. I have scars from him. He _killed_ Ari. Does Mom even care about that? Huh?"

Maya's eyes suddenly soften. "Ari's dead?"

"Yes. He is." I spat out. "He protected me from Jeb. Got stabbed in the chest."

My hands were shaking in anger. How dare my mother leave Ari and me there!

"I'm sorry." Maya said softly.

I took a deep breath. "Not your fault."

_Just my mother's_. I thought grimly.

There was a moment of tense silence. I could see Fang and Angel out of the corner of my eye. They weren't obviously staring at us, which was good. But I didn't think I was in trouble. I felt that I could trust Maya.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

Maya sighed. "To warn you."

"About what?"

"You have to watch your back, Max. Don't be out alone. Always have someone with you. And don't call the police. They've got connections. I wish I could tell you more, but I can't."

"Why can't you?"

Maya rolled up her sleeve slightly. It hit me that Maya was wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt. It was almost ninety degrees out.

"Mom couldn't get away." She said bluntly. Then, she turned around, and started walking away.

"Wait!" I called out, and Maya stopped, looking over her shoulder. "Do… do you need help, Maya?"

The pieces were slowly starting to fit together. I just wished the finished puzzle didn't look this way.

Maya gave me a look of surprise, but then quickly regained her calm composure. "Just stay safe, Max."

"Why are you helping me? You don't even know me."

Maya gave me a hard look. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed to be filled with regret, but somehow determination as well. "Because I couldn't save myself."

Then she walked away.

* * *

Jeb was back.

He was _here._ In Santa Monica. I was sure of it.

The Flock and I were sitting on the couch, in the basement of my house. No one was saying anything. We all seemed to know how serious this suddenly gotten.

"We have to call the police." Gazzy said.

I shook my head. "Maya said not to. She said that Jeb had connections to the police."

"That's probably why they haven't investigated the emails before." Nudge said dryly.

"We have to tell someone!" Iggy exclaimed. "There's no way we can figure this out all by ourselves."

Angel nodded. "We're in too deep. We need help."

"Who could we tell? Who would help us?" Fang pointed out. "We're on our own, whether we like it or not."

"At least tell your mom, Max." Gazzy pleaded.

I shook my head. "I don't want to get her involved. I don't even want you guys involved, now that we know what this is about."

"She already _is_ involved." Angel said grimly. "She's your adoptive mother. Someone you care about."

I gritted my teeth. Angel was right. Jeb wanted _me._ No one else. But being with people put them in harm's way.

"Fine." I said. "I'll tell Ella and Mom tonight."

"We can stay for dinner." Fang suggested. "Help you out."

I nodded. "Thanks guys."

* * *

My mother had not taken the news very well.

She was in her room now, thinking things over. She was worried to death, I knew. But she saw our reasoning, and knew it would be stupid to call the police right now.

Ella had taken it somewhat better, but she was still scared. I couldn't blame them. I mean, if my adoptive sister/child's torturer was back to get her, I would be worried and scared too.

The Flock had gone home, but Fang was with me in my room, lying next to me on my bed.

"I'm never leaving your side." He stated.

I turned my head to look at him. He was already looking at me, his dark eyes piercing through my skin. I still had feelings for him. And he knew that. But we taking it one step at a time, making sure our friendship would never get ruined.

"Well, that would be awkward in the shower." I said, trying to lighten up the mood.

Fang gave me a small, lopsided smile. I could see the worry etched in his features, however.

"I'll be okay, Fang. I'm not stupid. I'll always have my phone with me, and I'll never go out alone." I reassured. "I can take care of myself, and you know that.

Fang grabbed my hand, sending shivers up my spine. "I know. But I'm still worried about you, Max."

"We'll take it day by day." I said softly. "It'll be alright, Fang."

He nodded. "Are you scared?"

"To death." I admitted, and he gave my hand a squeeze.

"I'll be there for you, Max." He said.

"I know." I said back.

We stayed like that for a while, in comfortable silence. Pretty soon, my eyes drooped, and I fell asleep.

* * *

**1 year, 3 months, and 2 days.**

It had been two months.

And we haven't heard a thing from Maya and Jeb. I hadn't even gotten any emails. My nerves were practically shot.

I had told the Flock, and the Martinez's that Jeb said he would see me in senior year, to calm their minds. I was mentally freaking out though. To think that Jeb was _always_ watching me, made me quite paranoid.

But, it had been two months, and I was slowly relaxing. I was still as paranoid as a person could get, but I felt a bit calmer about the issue than before.

Without realizing it however, we were slowly, ever so slowly, letting our guard down. I was still with someone at all times. I never left the house by myself. But, like I said before, all of us were slowly relaxing, feeling less tense then we had on the day Maya warned me.

Maya. My twin. The one I didn't know about till then.

I sighed, as I opened my locker and stuffed my books in. School had just ended, and I was ready to get the crap out of there.

"Hey, Maxie."

I whipped my head around in surprise. "Hey, Fangles. I thought you were hanging out with Lissa today?"

Fang sighed, and ran his fingers through his dark hair. "She said she had some family thing she forgot about."

"She ditched?" I asked.

Fang nodded, his face expressionless. He was obviously more bothered by it then he was letting on though. I felt mixed emotions stir inside me. I felt a little bit bad for Fang, seeing his girlfriend was ditching him and all. But I felt a little bit happy too. I know, I was a horrible best friend… that still had feelings for him. Sadly.

"Max!"

Dylan was heading towards me, a huge grin on his face.

I smiled. "Hey, Dylan."

He grinned back. "So, is it okay if I pick you up at six?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Remember what I said though." I said.

He nodded. "Of course."

Now, you're probably thinking; what the hell?

Dylan, my ex crush from 9th grade had apparently a crush on me since 10th grade. He had finally got the guts to ask me out.

Oh, the irony.

Why did I agree, you ask? Because Dylan was such a nice person. He was sweet, smart, and sincere. Even though he was a jock, he already had a reputation for being extremely nice. He asked me out by handing me a bouquet of roses. Said he was desperately in love with me.

And you know what I said to him?

No. I didn't want to lead him on when I was interested in someone else.

But did that stop Dylan? No.

He kept on trying, and seriously, I thought it was somewhat sweet. When I said yes, I said that it was only going to be a onetime thing. I told him that I wasn't interested in having a boyfriend. Dylan agreed, saying one date with the wonderful Maximum Ride was enough.

Fang had an unreadable expression on his face. "You two are going out on a date?"

I slowly nodded. "Yeah-"

"I'm so excited, Max." Dylan cut in, a big smile on his face. His turquoise eyes were lit up with joy.

I smiled back at him. I couldn't help myself. He looked so…innocent.

Fang still had this weird look on his face. "I… I gotta meet up with Iggy. Bye, Max." He nodded over to Dylan, and then left.

* * *

Our date was at a fancy restaurant named Castana's. We were sitting across from each other, in fancy black dining chairs.

"Wow, Dylan." I said, surprised. "This place must've cost-"

Dylan raised up a hand. "My parents are rich. We have enough money."

"Thanks though." I said with a smile.

Dylan grinned back. "It's my pleasure."

We ate in silence for a bit, not really knowing what to say. I had talked to Dylan a few times before he went all lovey dovey, but we weren't really that close.

"Tell me something about yourself." Dylan said, taking a sip of his drink.

I laughed. "There's not much to say." Well there was, but I doubt he wanted to know about my crappy past and how my abusing father was stalking me now.

Dylan cocked his head to the side. "I think there's a lot to say. I think you're a very interesting and fun person."

I blushed. Dylan was such an honest and sincere person. He was practically showering me with compliments the moment he picked me up. "Uh, thanks."

Dylan grinned at me, his eyes shining.

"What about you?" I asked. "Anything interesting about you?"

"Well, I play football." He said.

I laughed. "Besides that."

He thought about it for a moment. "I like to read."

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Football jock that likes to read. Strange, right?"

"Well, you're already different than most football jocks." I pointed out. "What books do you read?"

"Anything fiction." He answered, a small smile on his face. "Science fiction, historical fiction, realistic fiction…doesn't matter." Dylan got a faraway look in his eyes, and it was easy to tell how much he loved reading.

"Fanfiction?" I asked with a smirk.

He laughed. "Well, I haven't read any fanfiction yet."

The rest of the date went by surprisingly well. When Dylan dropped me off at home, I was extremely surprised. It was fun, talking to Dylan.

"Thanks for…everything." I said, before I closed the door.

Dylan grinned. "Anything for you."

* * *

**AN: If you're a fax shipper, please don't kill me. There's a reason for this, just wait and see. I promise that there will be fax in the end. Like, pinky promise. **

* * *

** 1 year, and 3 months ago. **

"Lissa dropped out on you again?" I asked, filled with anger yet guilty relief.

Fang nodded, still keeping up with his emotionless brick wall. But I could see through his cracks.

It was Saturday evening, and Fang had arrived at my house, saying that his date with Lissa was blown off.

"This is getting fishy." I said.

Fang gave me an accusing look. "Lissa would never cheat on me."

I held up my hands in defense. "No, that's not what I meant."

Fang sighed. "I know. Sorry."

I could tell that Fang was feeling really depressed about this, so I wrapped my arms around him. "It'll be okay. Your night won't be that much of a bummer. I've got popcorn, chips, soda, and chocolate chip cookies. And there's a lifetime movie marathon."

Fang laughed, and returned the hug. "You know I hate lifetime movies."

I smirked. "Exactly."

Fang prepared the snacks, while I set up the TV. I plopped some blankets and pillows on the couch. Perfect.

* * *

Fang groaned. "Why do all lifetime movies have to be about inspirational woman who stand up to guys? I think this is a bit sexist."

I laughed. It was well past midnight, the only sounds in the house being our low voices and the sound of the TV. "Not all of them were. There were some movies about murder."

Fang rolled his eyes, and took a sip of his coke. "How did your date with Dylan go?"

I looked at him skeptically. I had a feeling that he didn't like Dylan, though I wasn't sure why. His voice was calm and casual, and his eyes were blank, as if he was shutting me out.

"Great, actually. He's really nice." I said, turning back to the TV.

"Are you guys, like, a couple now?" He asked.

I looked back at him again, but this time he was staring at the TV. His body was tense, and I couldn't seem to figure out why this bothered him so much. He was in love with Lissa, right? "No. I told him this would be a onetime thing, and that I wasn't interested in having a boyfriend."

Fang seemed to relax at that, turning his gaze back to mine. "Oh."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Why do you care?"

He shifted uncomfortably, and avoided my gaze by looking back at the TV. The woman in the movie had apparently finally stood up to her abusive husband. "I don't."

I rolled my eyes, but decided to drop the subject.

"Have you heard anything?" Fang asked, tearing his gaze from the TV again to look at me for a second. I knew exactly what he meant.

I shook my head. "Nothing. No emails or anything."

"Do you think he's like, planning something?" Fang asked.

I sighed. "Probably." I decided to not point out the fact that Jeb might even be watching us now. Fang was paranoid enough, without that burden. It was kind of sweet, how worried he's been.

Fang's arm was propped up against the back of the couch, and I scooted closer so that I could rest my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my back, his fingers absentmindedly tracing circles.

"I'm going to be okay, Fang." I reassured. I didn't really believe it however, and I had a feeling Fang didn't either.

"Alright." Was all he said, and soon, we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Yeah... this chapter is iffy. I might rewrite it. I feel like Max and Fang are OOC.**

**But, I didn't want you to leave you guys hanging like that, so yeah. THERE WILL BE FAX. I PROMISE. DON'T KILL ME. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews by the way. Love you guys!**

**~awkotaco14**


	16. Chapter 16

**1 year, 2 months, and 29 days ago.**

Nudge, Angel, and Ella had dragged me to the mall to get me a dress. Why? Because spring formal was coming up. And I had a date. Dylan. Fang wasn't too happy about that, but again, I wasn't sure why.

"OMG. Max I'm so excited!" Nudge said, bubbly as ever. She also had a date, with some guy named Alec. I didn't really know the guy that well. Angel was going to the dance with Gazzy, but only as friends. After a couple dates, they felt like their relationship was more brother and sisterly then as boyfriend and girlfriend. Ella was going with Iggy. No surprise there. They had been dating for a while now.

"What about this one?" Angel asked, holding up a dress. It was a spaghetti strap dress with a tight bodice but a fuller skirt. Angel had already found a dress, so she was helping Nudge, Ella, and I look.

I scrunched my nose. "No. It's pink."

Angel rolled her eyes. "Of course, the great Maximum Ride does not wear pink."

"No I do not." I said with a smile.

Ella sighed. "Oh, Max."

Angel and Ella went to find more dresses, while Nudge stayed with me. We dug through the racks for a moment.

"So, have you moved on then?" Nudge asked. Then, seeing my confused face, she added, "From Fang, that is."

I wasn't sure how to answer that question. Dylan was nice, and hanging out with him was pretty fun. He was a great guy, really. But did I like him that way? I knew I still liked Fang that way. His touch always sent shivers up my spine, and just seeing him made my heart beat faster. But, I couldn't love Fang, while I was certainly allowed to love Dylan. However, I had told Dylan we were going to the dance as friends.

"I don't even know." I admitted, turning so that I could look at Nudge in the eye.

Nudge nodded. "That's understandable. I mean, you did like Fang for about like, four years."

I laughed. "You make me sound pathetic."

Nudge shook her head, smiling. "Why, you of all people should know the great Maximum Ride is anything but pathetic."

Nudge opened her mouth to say more, but then immediately shut it closed.

"What?" I asked, confused. Nudge wasn't the type to hold in what she had in mind.

"I've found the one. For you, that is." Nudge said, pulling a dress off the rack. turned around, blocking it from my view. "Angel! Ella! Come over here!"

Angel hurried over, Ella right at her heels. They glanced at the dress.

"For Max?" Angel asked.

Ella gasped. "It's great!"

Nudge smiled, nodding her head. "Yeah. It's perfect, right?"

The three of them were all huddled around the dress, so I couldn't really see it. I rolled my eyes. "Can I see what horrible thing I have to put on?"

The three of them turned to face me, all wearing big, goofy smiles.

"Wow, okay. That's kinda creepy, you know."

Ella rolled her eyes, and then ushered me into the dressing room, Nudge and Angel in tow.

"Close your eyes." Ella ordered, handing over the dress.

I did, and Ella helped me put the dress on. I wasn't embarrassed in any way. Ella and I had changed in the same room a number of times, plus she was my sister.

"Open them."

I stared at the mirror in shock.

The dress was white at the top, but melded into a dark navy blue in the bottom, like an ombre for hair. It ended right above my knees, but had a longer skirt in the back, that ended at my calves. It had thick straps, with a heart shaped neckline.

I would've never thought a dress like that would ever look good on me, but it did. It made my eyes stand out, and seemed to compliment my dirty blonde hair.

I looked over at Ella, smiling like an idiot. She laughed.

"You look amazing."

I stepped out of the dressing room so I could show Angel and Nudge.

They gasped, jumping up, and giggling.

I smiled. "This is the one."

* * *

**1 year, 2 months, and 24 days ago. **

"No. No fnicking way." I said, as Angel, Nudge, and Ella held up a case of makeup. As if the hair wasn't hard enough. They had spent an hour curling my hair, so that it would hang gracefully down my back. Now I had to sit and watch them put chemicals on my face?

Angel sighed. "Come on, Max!"

"It won't be too much, I promise." Nudge said.

I shook my head, unconvinced. The four of us were at Nudge's house, getting ready for the formal. I was actually kind of excited for it, surprisingly. The only thing that sucked was all the crap I had to do to get ready. Boys were so lucky. They just had to make sure they had cologne on, brush their hair, and wear a suit.

"Max, we will duct tape you to a chair if we have to." Ella threatened, her hands on her hips.

I snorted. "I'd like to see you try."

Big mistake. Never try to escape from three fashion crazed girls before a dance. They will beat your ass big time.

In about ten minutes, they had duct taped my arms and legs to a chair, and were now putting the horrible makeup on me.

I huffed. "Damn it."

Nudge laughed. "You did put up a good fight, girly."

I couldn't say that they had done a horrible job doing my makeup however. They did a pretty good job. They hadn't hadn't much on, so I looked natural, with just a bit of mascara and a tinge of blue eye shadow. They had also put some blush on, and some lip gloss. I felt as if I was looking at a different person. This girl looked beautiful, older, not like me at all.

However, when the girls released me, I still wiped off the lip gloss. I hated stuff like that.

"Max!" Angel exclaimed, and I laughed. I looked at the three of them for a moment. They all looked amazing.

Nudge had on a white dress with coral colored accents that complimented her mocha skin and dark hair. The dress had spaghetti straps, and fit snugly on her body. Her hair was up in a sleek bun, making her look elegant and somewhat older.

Angel's dress was a royal blue, making her eyes pop out. It was strapless, and had a jeweled belt, making the bodice tight, but the skirt full. It was made out of a flowy material, and had some pink, white, and light blue accents. She left her hair down, with a few pins to keep her blonde ringlets in place.

Ella was wearing a light pink dress that looked great with her tan skin and dark brown hair. It was one strapped, and simple looking, and snugly fit her curves. Her hair was in a wavy half ponytail, her hair cascading down her back.

"You guys look beautiful." I said with a smile. "Your date's jaws will be dropping to the floor."

"I agree." My mother said, walking up the stairs. Nudge's mother, and Angel's were walking close behind.

"Oh, my little girl is growing up." Angel's mother, Diana, said.

Angel just rolled her eyes.

After our mother's fussed over how beautiful and old we look, the doorbell rang.

"OMG. They're here!" Nudge exclaimed, a hand over her heart.

I laughed, and headed downstairs to open the door. There stood our dates, looking quite dapper in their suits.

Gazzy looked shocked. "Max! You look feminine!"

I rolled my eyes. "Wow. Is that really all you have to say?"

Gazzy grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

His eyes suddenly widened, and his jaw dropped as he saw Angel emerge from the stairs.

Angel put a hand under his chin and shut his mouth, a smirk spreading across her face. "You'll catch flies."

"Uh," Gazzy said, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "You uh, you look good. You look great. I mean, you know. I'm not hitting on you or anything, like we're just friends. I mean, if you want to be friends. But anyways, you look great."

Angel laughed. "Thanks."

Nudge was talking to her date, smiling as he gave her a rose. They looked surprisingly good together. Alec had light brown hair and pale skin, contrasting quite a lot with Nudge's darker tones.

"Well, Ella. I wished I could see you right now, but I already know you look amazing." Iggy said, wrapping his arms around Ella's waist.

Ella giggled. "Why, thank you."

"Excuse me, while I gag." I said, making both Iggy and Ella roll their eyes.

I was just about to ask where Dylan was, when he popped into the doorway.

"Sorry." He said to me, smiling. "I forgot this in the car." He held up a corsage, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, how cliché." I said with a smile as I slipped it on. "Thanks."

He grinned, his blue eyes sparkling. "Wow. You look beautiful."

I blushed. "Uh, thanks. You look good too."

He laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist. To my surprise, I didn't shrug it away like I always did before. Instead, I just said, "Remember, friends only."

"Yeah, yeah." Dylan said, rolling his eyes. "I know. I'm not going to feel you up or anything."

I laughed, resting my head into his shoulder. His arm felt warm against my back. Dylan looked surprised for a minute, but didn't say anything.

"Well, we better get going." Gazzy said.

"Wait! Let me take pictures!" Nudge's mother, Cindy said.

We all groaned, but complied. After our mothers were satisfied, we finally were able to head out.

"Have fun!" My mother called out, as we pulled away from the driveway.

* * *

As we pulled into the school parking lot, we saw Fang and Lissa waiting for us at the tree the Flock usually met at. We all stepped out of the cars (there were two of them because of space), and walked over.

I stumbled over my high heels. "Damn it."

Dylan chuckled. "I was actually surprised to see you wearing high heels."

"Yeah, well Ella made me wear them. I have emergency flats in the car."

Dylan laughed again, and I couldn't help but notice how nice it sounded.

Fang looked at me, surprise spreading across his face. "Where's the real Max and what have you done with her?"

Gazzy snickered, and Iggy plastered a big smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, Lissa. You look amazing."

Lissa was wearing a green dress that complimented her bright green eyes. Her red hair was down, looking flawlessly perfect.

She smiled. "Thanks."

Fang wrapped his arm around her, kissing the top of her head. Lissa smiled back at him, planting a kiss on his cheek. I ignored the weird feeling in my stomach. I had no right to be jealous. For some reason, Dylan tensed as he watched the scene. I looked at him strangely.

"Sorry. Just nervous." He said.

I didn't really believe it, but I decided to let it go.

"So, shall we dance?" Dylan asked, holding out his hand.

I laughed, taking his hand, and he kissed it. "We shall."

We walked into the school, heading towards the gym.

I noticed Fang's grimace, but ignored it. And if I was paying attention to Lissa, I would've noticed her grimace too.

* * *

Dancing with Dylan was so exhilarating.

I usually wasn't into these things that much, but Dylan just seemed to make everything different and more interesting.

I saw Angel and Gazzy dancing over by Iggy and Ella. "Let's head over there!"

Dylan grinned at my enthusiasm, his eyebrows raising in amusement. "I never expected you to be this excited about dancing."

I laughed. "Me neither. For some reason you're making this fun for me."

Dylan's face had lit up at my comment. "Want to get some drinks real quick? I promise we'll head right back to the dance floor.

I chuckled. "Sure. I'm actually really thirsty."

We headed towards the concessions table, and Dylan handed me a cup of punch.

"Wow. Punch. So cliché." I said, taking a sip.

Dylan rolled his eyes. "What's wrong with being a bit cliché now and then?"

I smiled. "Nothing."

"Max!"

I turned around. "Hey, Nudge!"

She smiled, her brown eyes flashing with excitement. "Well, I can tell you're having fun."

I laughed. "Yeah. I am. How about you?"

"Yes! Alec is sooo amazing…" Nudge trailed off, a frown spreading across her face.

"What?" I asked, turning around. Alec and Dylan seemed to be in deep conversation, and I could see Iggy and Ella still dancing by Gazzy and Angel.

"Lissa just stormed off. It looked like she had a fight with Fang." Nudge said.

I looked around and saw Fang standing by himself, running his fingers through his hair. I wanted to run over to him and give him a hug, but I felt like Dylan wouldn't approve of that. Wait, since when was that a problem?'

"I'm going to talk to Fang." I said to Nudge, and she nodded.

"Want me to go with you?"

I shook my head. "You go have fun with Alec."

Nudge looked conflicted over what to do, but then eventually agreed. "Alright."

She and Alec headed off, and I turned to Dylan. "I'm going to talk to Fang real quick."

Dylan frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. "Why?"

"It's not like that." I reassured. "Just, it looks like he had a fight with Lissa. I'm going to check up on him."

Dylan nodded, understanding spreading across his face. "Okay. I have to go to the bathroom anyway."

I nodded, then went to find Fang.

"Hey." I said softly. Fang had been sitting out in the hallway, his back leaning against the doors of the gym.

"Hey." He said, looking surprised. "Where's Dylan?"

"In the bathroom." I said.

"You looked like you were having a lot of fun with him." Fang said, sounding somewhat…jealous?

"We're just friends." I said back.

Fang gave me a look. "He seems to think otherwise."

"Oh." I said bluntly. I wasn't really sure of my feelings for Dylan. He was fun. Sweet. Nice. Caring. He was overall a really great person. He showered me with compliments, knew when to give me some space, knew when to comfort me. He knew when to not argue with me, and when to make sure I knew I was being a dumbass. And I learned all this just by hanging out with him for a few days. He would be the perfect boyfriend, really.

Fang was…Fang. My best friend. The person who knew me the best, the one who could see through my cracks, the one who understood me completely. We did fight, but that was just because we were both so stubborn. We always made up, in the end. Fang was almost the opposite of Dylan. While Dylan was quite open with his emotions and feelings, Fang seemed to keep them to himself, leaving me trying to figure them out. When I wanted space, Fang would give me none. He would argue with me, drive me insane. He challenged me, wasn't afraid to back down. He didn't always give me what I wanted. But that was why I liked him in the first place.

How could I choose between them?

"Do you like Dylan?" Fang asked, as if he could tell what was going on in my mind.

I sighed. "I don't know."

Fang didn't say anything after that. Just stared off into space.

"What happened with Lissa?" I asked.

Fang sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "We fought. I'm not sure what's going on with her."

I walked over to him, and sat down, leaning my back against the door. Our shoulders and arms were touching. "I'm sorry."

Fang grabbed my hand, interlocking our fingers. I gave his hand a squeeze.

Sparks were flying through my body, sending tingles up my spine. I never felt this way with Dylan. Not this intense.

"Max." Fang said softly. He turned, and used his other hand to tuck a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "You know, you really do look beautiful."

I blushed, and looked down at the floor. "Yeah, with makeup and a dress."

Fang put his hand under my chin, gently raising it up so I had to look at him. Our faces were suddenly close, his breathe splashing a smell of cinnamon in my face. His gaze seemed to pierce through my skin, his dark irises flashing. I noticed then, that he his onyx colored eyes had a few gold specks to them. How did I not notice this before?

"No. You look beautiful every day." He said quietly.

We stayed like that for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. He caressed my cheek softly, and I thought he was going to kiss me for a moment, when he suddenly dropped his hand.

"You should go back to Dylan." He said, dropping my gaze. "He's probably wondering where you are."

Fang stood up, and offered a hand. I took it, and he pulled me up.

"I'm going home." He said. "Have fun, Max."

I nodded, not able to speak. I watched him leave, his retreating back going through the doors.

Fang just left me more confused then I already was.

* * *

**Hmmm... things are kind of fishy with Lissa, huh?**

**AHH. Fax fluff. Eggy Fluff. Mylan fluff... if any of you are Mylan shippers. Nudge/Alec fluff. Angel/Gazzy sibling-ish fluff. I wasn't sure why I didn't make them brother and sister in this story. **

**Overall, a very fluffy chapter. LOL.**

**I hoped you guys liked this chapter! Thanks for everything, I love all you guys. I never expected this story to have so many favorites and reviews!**

**~awkotaco14**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated these past few days.**

**I don't own Maximum Ride :P**

**Oh, there's some Mylan in the beginning. Bear with me here, Fax fans. **

* * *

**1 year, 2 months, 15 days ago.**

I smiled as I opened my locker to find a small bag of chocolate chip cookies. I opened the note attached it, the grin becoming even wider.

_Guess who? _

_ -the Cookie Man._

I laughed. Dylan had outdone himself.

As if on cue, I felt strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Looks like you got a secret admirer, yeah?" Dylan said, a smirk spreading across his face.

I grinned. "Wonder who it could be?"

Dylan chuckled, and planted a kiss on the top of my head. "Well, he better know you're taken."

I laughed. "Hmmm. I don't know. This Cookie Man has given me chocolate chip cookies. What have you done?"

"Well, I am taking you out on a date tonight." Dylan said, turning me around so that I could face him.

"Not good enough." I said with a smirk.

Dylan rolled his eyes, giving me a quick peck on my lips. "You know you love me."

"Yeah." I said, my voice wavering slightly. In truth, I didn't love Dylan. I liked him a lot, but…

There was still a certain black haired boy in the picture.

The past few weeks had been so frustrating, with Fang acting like the night at the dance had never happened, and with Dylan being so sincerely sweet and amazing as a boyfriend. I remembered the night I had told Fang that I was dating Dylan.

_"What?" Fang asked, sounding slightly surprised._

_ "I'm uh, dating Dylan…" I said tentatively. _

_ Fang had a weird expression cross his face for a moment, but then quickly composed himself. "Oh."_

_ "Yeah." I said, not really knowing what to say._

_ "That's nice." Fang said calmly, though I had a feeling jealousy was dripping off his words. _

_ What was his deal? He had rejected me for four years, and was dating Lissa for goodness sake!_

_ "You're jealous." I stated, waiting for his reaction._

_ "No I'm not. You can date whoever you want." Fang said, sounding deadly calm._

_ I continued anyway. "Doesn't seem like it. You have hated Dylan ever since I started hanging out with him." _

_ Fang gave me an intense stare, looking so intimidating I almost wanted to back away. I stood my ground however, giving him a glare just as intense. _

_ "I don't hate Dylan. He's fine. Just date whoever you want, Max." He said, jaw clenched. He was about to leave when I stopped him._

_ "What's going on, Fang?" I asked._

_ Fang eyes softened a bit, as he suddenly took a step closer. He brushed his fingers against my cheek, sending shivers up my spine._

_ "Nothing." He said, then quickly left._

I had no idea what was going on with Fang. He seemed to get jealous when I was with Dylan, yet he pretended there was nothing between us.

I just wanted to slap him, and his bipolar activity.

"So, is six thirty okay?" Dylan asked.

I blinked, forcing myself back into the present. "Yeah, it's great."

Dylan grinned, and I couldn't help but smile back. I planted a quick kiss to his lips, then we both turned to walk out the doors.

"Lissa said she had reserved a table at-" Dylan started to say, but then I cut him off.

"Wait what? Lissa?" I asked, confused.

Dylan gave me a strange look. "Yeah. We're going on a double date with Lissa and Fang. Weren't you listening?"

"Oh. Sorry, I wasn't… I've been out of it today." I said, sounding somewhat calm. Dylan nodded in understanding, being the perfect person he was. I was mentally freaking out inside, however. Fang. Lissa. Me. Dylan. All in the same room. Sitting at the same table for goodness sake.

Tonight is going to be hell.

* * *

I pressed the buttons rapidly, waiting for Angel to pick up.

"Hello?" Angel said, her voice sounding crackly over the phone.

"I am going on a double date with Fang and Lissa!" I cried out, finally being able to let my nerves take over. "I can't do this, it's just not going to work, but I already told Dylan I would come-"

"Shut up, Max!" Angel exclaimed. "You're rambling like Nudge!"

I took a deep breath. "Sorry."

"Look, just try it. If things get bad say you don't feel good and leave. This double date might sort some of the crap between you and Fang."

I sighed. "Fine."

"You'll be okay, Max." Angel reassured. "Hey, you should come and sleep over after your date. Nudge is sleeping over and you could bring Ella. It sounds like you just need some time with girls."

"Thanks, Angel." I said, running a hand through my hair. "I'll see if I can."

"No problem. See you soon." Angel said, then hung up.

I sighed, already dreading the night before me.

* * *

The doorbell rang, and my stomach clenched. I really didn't want to go. But how could I let down Dylan?  
"Wow, Max. You look beautiful." Dylan breathed, as I opened the door.

"Uh, thanks…" I said uncertainly, a blush spreading across my face. I was just wearing some black skinny jeans and a red tank top. Ella made me wear a bit of mascara and eye shadow too, but it was barely enough to notice. It wasn't anything special. If Dylan thought I looked beautiful in this...

Dylan didn't seem to notice my uncertainness. "So, ready to go?"

"Yeah." I answered, and headed out the door.

Once Dylan had pulled out of the driveway, I asked, "So why are we doing this?"

Dylan blinked. "Doing what?"

"This double date. You and Fang aren't that good of friends, and I don't think you're that good friends with Lissa either."

Dylan tensed as I said Lissa's name. What the hell?

"Well…" Dylan ran a hand through his hair, fidgeting. "I uh, just thought it would be nice, ya know? Fang and Lissa are kinda in a struggle, so I thought we would help them out."

"Oh. That's really nice of you." I said. It made sense, after I thought about it. Fang and Lissa's relationship had been pretty rocky after their fight at the dance. Fang didn't tell me what they fought about, but Lissa eventually told me.

_"It's like, I don't even feel like he trusts me! His face never shows any emotion, and well, he barely tells me anything! It's so frustrating." Lissa exclaimed with a sigh. "I love him, but sometimes I feel like he doesn't love me."_

_ "Of course he loves you." I said, surprised. How could Fang not love Lissa? I mean _hello_, I have loved him for four years and never stood a chance._

_Lissa shook her head. "He doesn't act like it."_

_ I just sat there, on Lissa's bed, not knowing what to say._

_ "At the dance, I could tell he was mad at something. He was always looking away from me, gazing the crowd as if he was trying to find someone. I asked him what was up, and he didn't tell me. Just like he hadn't told me that his mother and father were thinking about getting a divorce. That his mother was pregnant. He didn't even tell me that he wasn't a fan of frosting! I barely know anything about him, Max. And we've been dating for four years." Tears were streaming down Lissa's cheeks, and I went over to give her a hug. I wasn't Lissa's best friend, but I thought I was considered at least her friend. Even though I had feelings for her boyfriend…_

_ "That's not true. You know a lot about him." I reassured._

_ She shook her head, her red curls bouncing. "No. I just know enough. I know him like how I should know a friend of mine who's not that close to me. I don't know him like a boyfriend. I don't know how he thinks, what his deepest secrets are. I don't know him like you do, Max, and I'm extremely jealous. You might find that kind of silly, considering I'm dating the guy you love. Or used to love, at least."_

_ My eyes widened. "You knew?"_

_ Lissa nodded. "Yeah. I always knew. But I trusted you wouldn't do anything though, and I was right."_

_ I just nodded, feeling guilty. I did do something. I kissed her boyfriend twice behind her back. And I still loved him._

_ "So yeah, at the dance, I got pissed. Pissed that he was always hiding things from me, pissed that he couldn't even trust his own _girlfriend_. I yelled at him, and left." Lissa finished, taking a shaky breath._

_ "I'm sorry, Lissa." I said quietly. "Maybe you should tell him this?"_

_ Lissa shook her head. "No. This time, I want _him _to tell me something."_

"Max?" Dylan asked, snapping me back to the present.

"Yeah?" I said back.

"You're off into your own world again." Dylan said softly, a small smile spreading across his face.

"Sorry." I mumbled, feeling guilty. Dylan was so sweet…how did I end up with him?

"It's fine. We all have our days." He said, pulling into the restaurant's parking lot. I realized it was the one where he had taken me for our first date. I smiled at him, as he opened the door for me.

"You ready?" He asked, holding out an arm. I took it and forced a smile on my face. Here we go.

* * *

The first part of the dinner was horribly awkward.

It was basically Dylan trying to make conversation, while Lissa, Fang and I gave one word responses.

Dylan: Hey, guys!

Fang and Lissa: Hey.

Dylan: How's it going?

Lissa: Fine.

Fang: Okay.

Dylan: Uh, cool. So, tough test in Mr. Johnson's class, huh?

Me: Kinda.

Fang: Yeah.

Lissa: Not really.

It went like that until eventually Dylan gave up. Then, it was just awkward silence. None of us really wanted to be there.

When our food arrived though, that's when things really started to happen.

"I never knew you were a big eater, Max." Lissa said, then laughed. I laughed with her, because she was right. I had ordered a huge steak. And I had already eaten about two baskets of breadsticks. There was also dessert still, too.

Fang snorted. "She eats like a pig."

I rolled my eyes. "So? You eat so much it's like your stomach is a bottomless pit."

"I can agree with that." Lissa said with a smile.

Dylan rolled his eyes. "You were eating quite a lot at the Deli yester-"

Dylan clamped his mouth shut, his eyes widening. Lissa gave him a death glare.

"You were at the Deli yesterday?" Fang and I asked at the same time.

"Together?" Fang added, his eyes hardening.

"No!" Dylan said a bit too quickly.

I clenched my jaw. Now I was mad. "You said you had relatives over."

Dylan looked at me, his blue green eyes shining with guilt. "I know. I'm sorry I lied."  
"Why did you lie to me? If you wanted to be by yourself or with the guys or something, you know I would've been okay with that." I said, sounding deathly calm.

Dylan opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "So, that means you were hiding something from me, and I would really like to know what that was." I snarled, glaring at him.

Dylan gulped. "Uh, well-"

"You went to the Deli with him?" Fang asked, his voice rising slightly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Funny how you're saying that, because you barely tell me _anything._" Lissa snapped.

"What do you mean, I don't tell you anything?" Fang growled back.

Lissa rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I just found out your mother was pregnant a few weeks ago. When did Max find out?"

She gave me a quick glance, as if to say, _"Sorry I got you into this."_

Fang gritted his teeth. "I told her when I just found out."

I gulped. What he was saying was true.

_"Max!" Fang yelled, barging through my front door._

_ Startled, I jumped back and tripped over the carpet, landing on my butt. "Damn it, Fang! Ever heard of knocking before?"_ _I screeched, as he doubled over with laughter. I glared at him, but it was only halfhearted. Fang hadn't laughed like that in weeks, much less show that much emotion._

_ "What's up?" I asked, as he helped me up._

_ Fang smiled. And it was a real smile, a goofy, large smile that spread across his face. "My mother's pregnant."_

"And I'm guessing she already knows about your parent's predicament? About your favorite types of music? That you could sing? That your favorite type of food is Italian?" Lissa yelled, making the whole restaurant quiet. Waiters headed over, and told her she was disturbing other guests, but she just gave them the finger.

Fang looked at Lissa right in the eye, with his jaw clenched, and said, "Yes."

"I see." Lissa said, sounding hurt. "And why is that? Why do you tell her everything, and I just have to find out myself? Why do you not open up to me? We've been dating for four years, damn it!"

Tears were streaming down Lissa's face, but she ignored them. She just stared at Fang, her eyes sparked with a determination I had never expected to see in her eyes.

Fang didn't answer. Everyone at our table was silent, not sure what to say or do. No one was even eating the food. Everyone was just focused on the words said. The restaurant had resumed quiet chatter, but I could still tell that a lot of the attention was still focused on us.

After what seemed like an eternity, Fang quickly stood up, knocking over a few drinks. He then walked out, not even looking back.

Lissa was crying now, her faint tears now turning into sobs.

"Lissa-" I tried to reassure, but she cut me off.

"Just drive me the fuck home." She said softly, sounding broken.

"Alright." I said, looking over at Dylan. He nodded, and placed a check at the table.

"Let's get you home." He said, his voice sounding gentle.

* * *

"I'm going to walk her in." Dylan said, as we pulled into Lissa's ginormous driveway.

I looked at him strangely.

"Just to make sure she's okay and stuff." He said.

"Uh, okay." I said, still feeling skeptical. I watched him walk her up the driveway. At the door, he seemed to be saying things to her, but I couldn't hear it, nor read his lips. Lissa nodded, and gave him a small smile. They stared at each other for a moment, as if they wanted to say or do something more. Then, Dylan waved good bye, and trudged down the driveway.

"So, what was that whole thing about you and Lissa at the Deli?" I asked, as Dylan drove me home.

"I uh, needed help with math." He said. "I'm failing it. She tutored me."

"Oh." I said, feeling relieved. But, then realized something. "Then why didn't you tell me? I would've been okay with it."

"Oh, uh, well…" Dylan ran his fingers through his hair. "I uh, was embarrassed."

I rolled my eyes. "I wouldn't have thought badly of you."

"I know. It was silly of me." Dylan said sheepishly. We then had just arrived at my house, and he opened the door. I stepped out of the car, and we walked to the doorway hand in hand.

"You're amazing, Max. I'm so glad that we're dating." Dylan said, his eyes sparkling with sincerity.

I blushed. "Uh, thanks. I'm uh, glad too."

But was I?

* * *

"Hey."

I whirled around, almost dropping my towel. I had just gotten out of the shower.

"Fang, get your ass out of my house."

He just grinned. "No can do."

Fang was lying on my bed, his arms folded behind his head. You could see his arm muscles flexing, and his dark hair was covering one of his obsidian eyes, making him look mysterious and well… hot.

I mentally slapped myself. _Get a hold of yourself, Max!_

I rolled my eyes in exasperation. "Then at least get out of my room so that I can put some clothes on!"

Fang's eyes glimmered with mischief, as he scanned my body. "Nah. Don't think I want to."

I blushed, finally realizing that I was a towel drop away from being naked with Fang watching. "Get the hell out of my room. Why are you so happy anyway? You just got into a fight with Lissa!"  
At the mention of Lissa's name, Fang's eyes darkened.

"I'll leave." He said, hopping off my bed. "But when you're done, tell me. We have a lot to talk about."

"Shouldn't you be talking to Lissa, and not me? Isn't this why you guys are fighting?" I asked.

Fang just shook his head, and walked out of the room.

I screamed mentally in frustration, as I quickly put clothes on. Lissa had just screamed at Fang that he never opened up to her, and now here he was, at _my house_ opening up to _me._

What. The. Hell.

"What the crap is wrong with you?" I snapped, as Fang entered my room. (I was fully clothed, by the way.)

Fang blinked. "What?"

I wanted to scream, but my mother was right down stairs.

"Did that fight you had with Lissa mean anything to you? You've broken her, Fang. And now here you are, talking to me, when you should be talking to her!"

Fang sighed. "I know."

I rolled my eyes in exasperation. "Then why aren't you?"

"Because she is right. I don't tell her anything. I don't open up to her. I've _tried,_ but I can't. I don't know why, it's just… I feel like she wouldn't understand me. Not in the way you do."

Fang's stormy eyes were staring at my chocolate ones intensely, never flinching from my gaze. He looked exhausted, with bags under his eyes, and slightly pale face.

"Why are you here, Fang?" I ask quietly.

"A lot of reasons." He said simply, flipping some hair away from his eyes.

"And those reasons are?" I prompted.

Fang suddenly started to walk closer to me, looking mischievous and something…else. Something warm and happy, like the types of days where you sit on the beach and drink lemonade. But it also looked like he was longing something, missing something, wanting something.

Not sure what was really happening, I took steps back until I hit the wall.

Fang smiled victoriously, and I felt my heart flutter. What was going on?

"There's this girl I know." He said softly, taking yet another step towards me. "She's crazy. Violent. Makes me go insane. Sometimes, I just want to smack her in the back of the head. But she's also caring. And sweet. Beautiful. She would always be there for me. I trust her with my life."

Fang gently stroked my cheek, sending sparks through my body. We were so close, our noses almost touching. I could feel his breath splash across my face, which always seemed to smell like cinnamon.

"Who?" I croaked.

Fang just smiled, his dark irises never leaving my gaze. "Who do you think?"

"Uh…" I sputtered, unable to talk. Fang had wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling my body closer to his. His touch seemed to burn my skin, but somehow, send shivers down my spine.

"Maximum Ride, I love you. I have loved you since the day I met you. I was just too stupid to realize that the person I loved was disguised as my best friend." Fang said softly.

And then he kissed me.

_He_ kissed _me._

My brain seemed to shut off the moment our lips met. I found my arms around his neck, my hand tangling themselves in his hair. I felt his touch on my waist, his hand on my cheek, sending shivers up my spine and sparks through my body. My heart was practically bouncing inside my chest. I felt his lips on mine, gentle, but strong at the same time. And for the first time ever, I knew he was feeling the same things as I was. This time, he wanted to kiss me. This time, the feeling was mutual.

And yet, something still made me pull away.

"Fang, I can't." I said softly.

A hurt expression crossed Fang's face.

"I want to, Fang." I said, avoiding his gaze. "But I can't."

Dylan. Lissa. They would both get hurt because of this. I just kissed my friends boyfriend _again._ And I was also dating someone else.

Someone who I wasn't quite sure I even wanted to break up with.

"Why not? Isn't this what you have wanted since… forever?" Fang asked, his voice neutral sounding. But his onyx colored eyes shined with hurt.

"I don't even know what I want anymore, Fang. Things have changed. They're more complicated. And you just made things even more complicated." I said, grimacing at how weak my voice sounded. "I… I have to think about this. You should go."

Fang opened his mouth to speak, but I held up a hand to stop him.

"Please." I pleaded. "Just go."

Fang nodded, feigning calmness. I could tell I had really hurt him though, which pained me as well.

Why was everything so _messed up_ in my life?

* * *

**I am so sorry I haven't updated these past few days. I've been a bit busy, because soccer practice have started and there's a bunch of school stuff I need to do...**

**I wrote you guys a long chapter though, to make up for it. Over 3,500 words. Longest chapter I've ever wrote. And yeah, there was a kind of big ish time gap between this chapter and the one before, so that's why there was a few flash backs and added things that I hadn't mentioned before. (Like how Fang's parents are thinking of getting a divorce.) Sorry if the added things confused you. It just seemed to work with the story better.**

**Anyways, hoped you guys liked it! FAX FLUFF! **

**Thanks for everything, guys! I love all of your reviews, and I will try to reply to some of them.**

**~awkotaco14**


	18. Chapter 18

**Heyyyy. I'm alive. Just been busy with school and stuff. **

**Ahhh! 18th chapter! 2 away from twenty!**

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**I DON'T OWN MR**

* * *

**1 year, 1 month, and 3 days ago.**

"Hey Brigid." I said, as I walked through the doors. Brigid nodded in response.

"Hey, Max."

Today was my very last session with Brigid. I felt like I was doing much better, and she did too. I was okay with talking about my past now… I just preferred not to.

"Well, do you have anything you want to talk about today, Maximum? Doesn't have to be anything serious. Anything under the sun, really." Brigid said, snapping her laptop shut.

"Uh, not really…" I said, even though there was something to talk about.

I just didn't want to talk about it with Brigid. Or anyone really. Not even the guy who was involved with this whole soap opera I have as a life.

"Looking forward to senior year?" Brigid asked, smiling. "You guys end school soon, right?"

I nodded, not able to talk because of the horrible feeling that settled in my stomach.

Senior year.

The year Jeb said he would find me.

I had gotten one email since that day Maya came and talked to me.

Soon.

I didn't tell anyone about the email. They were already frazzled enough, with finals coming up, and them already worried sick about me in the first place. Yes, the "body guarding" had died down, after I practically forced them to lay off, but they always seemed to keep an eye on me when we went into public. It was annoying as hell, even if they meant well.

Come on. I'm Maximum Ride. I can take care of myself, thank you.

Yes, I'll admit, I was pretty scared. But I wasn't going to let anyone know that. I was going to be strong, and I was going to protect all my friends and family whatever the cost. This was my mess, and I wasn't going to let anyone else get hurt.

"Brigid?" I asked, stopping in the doorway of her office.

"Yes?" She said back, looking slightly surprised.

I smiled. "Surprisingly, I'm glad you were my therapist."

Brigid beamed back at me. "And I'm glad you were my client. Bye, Max. Good luck."

I nodded, and walked out.

* * *

_Maximum Ride! Do u evr get out of the house these days? u hve been so unsocial. we need to like get you to a party or something! gurls night out! *squeals*_

I rolled my eyes as I hastily responded to Nudge's text.

_depends on whos going._

Nudge replied immediately, my phone buzzing a mere seconds after I sent the message.

_geez. sort it out with fang. you guys are best buds. its a gurls night max! is fang a gurl? no i dont think so honey. me and angel will pick you up at 7. ella is welcome to come along. ttyl_

I answered back, saying Ella was out with Iggy and hurriedly went to get ready. It was already six thirty.

Just as I was slipping on some jeans, my phone vibrated again.

_Oh and wear a dress. c u soon!_

I groaned. If I wasn't wearing a dress when Angel and Nudge arrived, they would make me wear a dress, and would probably force me to wear make up.

Muttering to myself, I grabbed one of Ella's dresses, not even looking at it, and hastily slipped it on. I ran a brush through my hair, making it look somewhat presentable. It was then, that I noticed the dress was a dark purple color, with spaghetti straps and an arc shaped neckline. It was made out of a flowy material, not tight at all and surprisingly comfortable.

"Max!" Nudge and Angel squealed in the doorway, pulling me into a hug.

I rolled my eyes, "You guys saw me like yesterday, at school."

"Yeah, but I feel like I haven't hung out with you since forever! We don't even know the whole story between you and fang sinced you ditched us that night!"

I grinned sheepishly, feeling guilty. My friends were always there for me, yet I didn't tell them things as much as I should. "Well, let's have a sleepover tonight then. It is Friday."

They squealed again, making me laugh. I've missed them.

I had been kind of excluding myself from society, since that night with Fang. I went on dates with Dylan now and then, maybe hung out with the Flock once or twice. I just needed some time to myself. There was so much to think about.

I went to Ari's pier a couple times alone, with out letting my mother know. She would've freaked, since the area there is slightly deserted, and an easy place to get kidnapped by your abusive father, I guess.

Not that I had to worry about that or anything.

(That was sarcastic by the way, to the slower people out there.)

"So where are we going?" I asked, as the three of us headed into the car. I kicked off my shoes, feeling slightly uncomfortable. After a long time of convincing, Angel and Nudge allowed me to wear fancy sandals instead of high heels. I would've worn my converse but like the two would ever allow that.

"Addison is having a party. We'll crash there for a bit. Then there's this teenage club downtown that's completely alcohol free that I want to try to get into…" Nudge said with a grin.

I groaned. "You guys know I hate clubs! And people are just going to bring alcohol anyway."

"True." Angel admitted. "But it's not like we're going to drink it."

I sighed. "Fine. But fnick you."

They laughed, and Nudge turned the radio up.

_"Maybe it's the way you walked,_

_straight into my heart and stole it!_

_Through the doors and passed the guards,_

_Just like she already owned it._

_I said 'Can you give it back to me?'_

_She said, 'Never in your wildest dreams!'"_

Angel and Nudge were practically bouncing in their seats, singing along. I laughed and joined in. Why not? Who cares if it was One Direction, it was a girls night out for goodness sake.

_"And we danced all night to the best song ever!_

_We knew every line, but I can't remember_

_how it goes but I know that I won't forget her_

_'cause we danced all night to the best song ever!"_

We were all laughing hysterically as we pulled up to Addison's driveway.

As we opened the front door, I knew it was already a mistake.

There were so many people. It was crazy. And there was beer. And everyone was practically drunk.

Not my type of party.

"Let's ditch." I said, and was about to walk to the car when Nudge grabbed my arm and pulled me back in. I wrenched out of her grip and glared at her.

"Nudge, everyone is already fnicking drunk."

"I already told Addison that we would come!" Nudge said.

"Like it would matter if we did or not." Angel muttered, and I couldn't help but agree. There were at least twenty people in this little entrance hall to Addison's house. And Addison's house was huge, so if twenty people were in this little hallway…

"It's two to one, Nudge. Majority wins!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up and turning around to walk back to the car.

Nudge shook her head. "At least let me talk to Addison real quick. Then we'll go. You guys stay here."

I groaned while Angel hesitantly nodded her head.

"Don't drink anything unless you're one hundred percent sure it's water!" Angel called out as Nudge weaved through the crowd. Nudge turned around to give us a look that said, _"How stupid do you think I am?"_

* * *

"It's been like, almost an hour, Max." Angel said, sounding worried. Her eyebrows were scrunched up, and her bright blue eyes were glistening with concern. "Like, forty five to fifty minutes."

"I know. Let's go find her." I said, weaving through the crowd, hooking arms with Angel so we wouldn't get separated. People were bumping into us left and right, some words slurred, while some words crystal clear. Well at least some of the people here were smart.

"Oh my gawd, Nudge!" Angel exclaimed, pushing people away as she ran over to Nudge. I was right on her heels.

Nudge was passed out on the floor, her hair flared out and one of her shoes missing. An empty plastic cup was spilled over, just out of reach of her hand.

"Damn it." I cursed. I looked around wildly at the room, as Angel helped Nudge. "Who the fuck gave Nudge alcohol?" I snarled.

No one had really heard of me because of the music, so I took quick strides to the amps and pulled the cords out. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me.

"Who was the dumbass that gave my friend alcohol?" I spat out, every word dripping with menace. I motioned over to Nudge, and a guy stepped up.

"Was just a cup." He said, and I knew he was drunk because he wobbled and couldn't stand straight.

I clenched my fists, fuming with anger. "Fuck you."

The guy was apparently too idiotic and drunk to notice my enraged state, because he said, "Babe, in case you haven't noticed, the punch was spiked. Almost everyone here has had alcohol. She just had a little much is all."

His words were slurred, and I barely understood his words, but I understood enough.

"Nudge is allergic to alcohol you bastard! She knows not to have it! When she drinks it she gets skin rashes and shit!" I yelled, running over to the guy and punching him in the face. I heard a crack in his nose, and felt slightly guilty but the feeling went quickly away. He deserved it.

"What the hell? She took the cup!" He exclaimed, clutching his bleeding nose.

"Did she know it had alcohol in it?" I snarled.

The guy looked down sheepishly. "I said it was punch, when she asked. She didn't look entirely convinced, but some girl made her chug it."

I wanted to punch the guy again, but decided he had had enough. Now this girl couldn't be anyone other than Addison, and though I wanted to beat the lights out of her, I needed to help Angel get Nudge out of here.

I flicked the guy off, and shoved him against the wall. "You better feel sorry for what you did."

Then, I quickly headed over to Nudge, and helped Angel haul her up.

"Let's get her to the hospital." I said, and Angel nodded. She suddenly looked over my shoulder and her face paled.

"What?" I asked, turning my head-

"No!" Angel yelled grabbing my shoulder and turning it so that I would face her. I raised an eyebrow in response.

"It's nothing, okay? Let's just get out of here." Angel said quickly.

I nodded, not entirely convinced but agreeing to go along with it. There was no time to argue, Nudge was already waking up, and itching rapidly. I cursed.

"Go to the car first, will ya? I left my purse where Nudge was passed out."

"Okay. Be quick."

I was too busy with Nudge to notice Angel going into a corner, and punching a certain blonde haired man in the face.

"I'm not going to tell her yet. But you bet your ass I will soon, bitch. And then you'll be sorry."

She turned over to the girl. "You are the worst friend ever. You should be ashamed."

Angel then turned on her heel, and left.

* * *

"Damn it, Nudge. You made me worry my butt off." I said.

The sleepover at my house turned into the sleepover at Nudge's hospital room. Nudge turned out to be just fine, and her parents weren't even mad at her for drinking alcohol. It's not like she wanted to anyway.

Nudge smiled. "What can I say? It's not my fault I'm so unbelievably fabulous and gorgeous that everyone likes me so much and wants me around them as much as possible."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Hey, Max?" Angel asked, surprising me.

Angel had been quiet since we arrived at the hospital. I wasn't exactly sure why, but I had a feeling it had something to do with the party.

"Yeah?" I said back.

"Where was Dylan tonight?"

"Uh…" I said, thinking, and slightly confused over why she was asking this. "He said he had like a family party he had to go to. Why?"

"Do you trust him, Max?" Angel asked, brushing aside my question.

I huffed in annoyance, but answered anyways. "Well, yeah. He's Dylan. He would never lie to me."

Dylan had broken down my walls almost as fast as the Flock did. I had warmed up to him surprisingly fast, and that left me confused, happy and scared at the same time. I wasn't sure why I had trusted him so easily at first. And despite all that insecurity, I trusted him with my heart, which kind of made me feel idiotic and reckless, but to be honest, I didn't even think he fully had my heart anyway.

But it would still hurt if he broke my heart.

Angel looked pained for a second, then quickly composed herself. "Has he done anything...strange lately?"

"Well…" I started to think about that night where the big fight happened, and Dylan walked Lissa to her front door. I thought about how he seemed to tense whenever I talked about Lissa, or how sometimes he suddenly blew off dates with lame excuses.

That didn't mean anything, though, right?

"Has he?" Angel prompted. Nudge's eyebrows were furrowed, as she listened in to the conversation, surprisingly being completely quiet.

"A little bit?" I said, the statement sounding more like a question.

"Like what?" Nudge asked softly.

I quickly explained to them Dylan's strange activities.

"Hmmm…" Nudge mumbled.

"It's late." Angel said. "Nudge has had a pretty crappy evening. Let's hit the hay."

"Uh, okay." I said, confused about the sudden change of subject. I yawned. Oh well. I was tired anyway.

"Max?" Angel asked, after Nudge had fell asleep.

"Hmm?" I mumbled, turning around in my sleeping bag. Nudge got the hospital bed of course, and Angel and I were crashing on the floor.

"What happened with Fang that night?"

I took a deep breath. Fang and I hadn't even been talking at all basically. Things were too awkward for us right now. The Flock had a feeling something was up, but they never really pushed it. And I had been quite antisocial lately too.

But I knew that Fang and Lissa had broken up though, since Nudge had given me daily updates. That just made me feel slightly guilty. He broke up with her because of me, after all.

"He uh, kissed me…" I said softly.

Angel gasped. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"What did he say afterwards?"

I sighed. "That he loved me."

Angel was silent for a while, and I thought she had fallen asleep when she said, "About time."

And then she was out like a light.

* * *

**Sorry. It's a filler chapter .**

**All of you guys are amazing. Thanks for everything :)**

**~awkotaco14**


	19. Chapter 19

**1 year, and 10 days ago.**

_You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do._

_'cause everything that don't make sense about me,_

_Makes sense when I'm with you-_

I frantically pressed the skip button. Nope. No love songs for me.

_You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on-_

Damn it, Katy Perry.

_I'm in love with you, and all your little things-_

Stupid Nudge and Angel uploading One Direction songs on my Ipod.

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice_

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you-_

"What the fnick." I deadpanned, tugging at the cords, ripping my earbuds out. "Stupid shuffle."

I flopped on my bed, face down into the pillows. Why were there so many songs about love? Love was stupid.

My phone vibrated, and I sighed.

_Hey. Want to do something tonight?_

I rolled my eyes. Speaking about love…

_Srry Dylan. Not feeling up to it._

Dylan immediately replied. _Again?_

Guilt washed through me, but I quickly pushed it away. I didn't really want to do anything tonight.

I had been avoiding Dylan for days. I wasn't sure why. It was just whenever I seemed to be around him, I always got quickly bored or my mind would wander to other things and I would zone him out. It wasn't that I didn't like him anymore. Something was just...off.

_I'm srry._ I replied, not knowing what else to say.

_Its ok_. He answered.

I sighed, and went into the kitchen. Chocolate chip cookies would do me good. Even if it was from the box.

I shoved two into my mouth, then grabbed another, and eventually relented my self control and grabbed the whole box. There were only about three more in there anyway.

"Wow."

I whipped my head around, and saw my sister leaning against the wall, smirking.

"Hi." I said, crumbs flying out of my mouth. Attractive, I know.

Ella scrunched her nose. "Geez, Max. I know you're having a crappy week but at least swallow before you talk."

I smirked, and took another bite of my cookie.

She rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

Suddenly, her face becomes serious. "What's wrong, Max?"

"Nothing." I lie, but she sees right through my disguise.

"Nothing meaning…?"

I sighed. "I don't know. Nothing meaning everything."

Ella nods in understanding. "You should go out. Go see Dylan or something."

I shook my head. "No thanks. I already turned him down anyway."

"Max, you've barely stepped a foot out of this house since that night with Nudge and Angel, much less hang out with your friends or boyfriend."

"I have hung out with them!" I protested, though I knew she was right. I hadn't seen Iggy and Gazzy in...forever. But I was soooo sick of boys. Especially one dark haired boy.

Every thing seemed to be changing too fast. Nothing was the same anymore.

Even my relationship with Angel and Nudge had changed. They were always worried about me, treating me like I was a pansy.

Maximum Maya Ride is not a pansy.

Ella gave me a look, and I sighed. "Fine. I'll go to Dylan's, okay?"

She smiled in triumph. "Love you, Max!"

"Yeah, yeah." I said grumpily, gathering my things. I decided I could just walk to the bus stop.

"Wait!" Ella exclaimed, as I headed towards the door. "Doesn't someone need to come with you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ella, nothing has happened in like, months. No emails, stalkers, or anything. It's still light out. I'll be fine." I reassured, and headed out the door, leaving a worried looking Ella behind me.

* * *

As I approached the bus stop, I wanted to basically turn around and sprint back home.

A figure was standing there, in a black t-shirt and jeans. His hands were shoved into his pockets, head angled down, his hair flopping over his eyes. Headphones were in his ears, and his head was bobbing slightly to the music he could only hear.

My stomach clenched. He looked so much like the kid on the bus in eighth grade, so long ago. At least from this distance.

I walked to the bus stop tentatively, hoping Fang wouldn't notice me. It was the first time I had seen him in a while. He had been practically ignoring me for days. He looked even taller then before, and his hair was longer as well. I longed to be able to touch him, to run my fingers through his hair. To kiss him. To be with him. I missed him, whether I liked it or not.

"Hey." He said stiffly. He didn't even glance my way.

"Hi." I greeted, sitting down on the bench. Fang stayed where he was.

It was silent after that. An awkward silence. Not the comfortable silence I was used to having with Fang.

"Why are you taking the bus?" I asked. He usually used his mom's car, or sometimes his

Fang shrugged.

I sighed. I guess he was still my talking to me.

_ It's not like he has the right to! _I thought._ He was the one who rejected you all those years. He was the one who dropped his love on you like a bomb, when you're dating someone else. You should be avoiding him, not the other way around._

Anger surged through me, and the disappointment and longing quickly vanished.

The bus arrived, slowly pulling into a stop. I fumbled around in my bag and pockets, trying to find spare change. Fang just looked at me, amused, and stepped onto the bus.

_ Bastard_. I thought, finally pulling out the right amount of money. The driver looked a bit pissed at me for taking so long as I hopped into the bus. Then again, all bus drivers kind of look pissed anyway.

There wasn't any empty seats on the bus, so I was forced to stand.

The hairs in my back stood up, and I turned around slowly, already knowing who it was.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly.

"Nothing." Fang said, a grin pulling at his lips. "I'm just standing here."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

After a moment of silence, Fang spoke again.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business." I hissed.

As the bus arrived my stop, I quickly walked to the front, and practically jumped out the door. Anger was steaming out my ears. What in earth was up with Fang? How dare he act like nothing was wrong after not talking to me for days! After he comes and kisses me, admits his love to me, and now he's just going to act like an ass?

I wanted to scream, to knock things over, to cause destruction. Because he practically destroyed me.

"In a hurry, I see." Said a voice I knew all too well.

"Get the hell away from me, Fang." I hissed, quickening my pace.

Fang kept up, looking at me strangely as he walked beside me.

"What's wrong?"

I wanted to laugh. Did he really just ask that?

"What's wrong?" I spat out, giving him a glare. I stopped walking, and so did he.

"What's wrong is that all you've done to me is hurt me, Fang. And then all of a sudden you say you love me, making me confused more the ever. You make me feel amazing one moment that like complete shit the next. I am so tired of your games, Fang. You act as if nothing should be wrong, when in reality, everything is wrong."

My voice was practically shaking with frustration, anger shooting off me in strong waves. I was so sick of it. Sick of everything.

A look of regret spread across Fang's face. "I know."

I laughed bitterly, making him grimace slightly. "You don't act like it."

"Max-"

"Don't 'Max' me!" I shouted. "You've done enough, thank you. Now leave me alone Fang."

I turned on my heel, and headed towards Dylan's house, not even glancing back.

* * *

"Sorry, Max. Dylan's not home right now." Dylan's mom said, a sympathetic smile on her face. "In fact, I think he went out to hang out with a few friends. Maybe the beach?"

I nodded, ignoring the disappointment that settled in my stomach. "Thanks, Mrs. G-H."

I walked down the Gunther-Hagen's driveway, sighing. It wasn't the fact that Dylan made other plans that made me feel hurt, but the fact he easily brushed me aside.

It was now dark out, and I started to feel nervous. I should've asked Ella to come with me.

I quickened my steps, almost running as I walked home. The bus wouldn't be back anytime soon.

It was eerily quiet. The only noise was the sound of my footsteps pounding into the concrete sidewalk.

I heard the bushes next to me rustle, and practically jumped out of my skin.

Just an animal. I thought to myself, as I tried to calm to my breathing. I continued to walk, feeling more and more anxious to get home every step of the way.

What if Jeb's watching? I quickly shook the thought out of my head. Thinking like that wouldn't make anything better.

I was just about a block away from my street when I started to what footsteps. Frantic, I started to sprint, not even glancing back. The footsteps became louder, coming closer and closer-

Someone grabbed my arm, and I screamed.

"Max!"

I stopped my thrashing, shocked.

"Maya?"

I stared at my twin. It felt like staring at a mirror. But I could see the makeup on her face, the concealer that hid what was underneath. She was dressed in all black, holding a baseball bat in one hand. She suddenly raised the bat, and I screamed as she slammed it down...

To the ground right next to me.

I opened my mouth to speak but she put a hand over my mouth.

_"I have a bug on me."_ She mouthed.

I nodded in understanding.

She pulled off her hoodie, bunched it up, and lowered it down onto the ground.

I raised my eyebrow in questioning, but she just shook her head and started hitting it repeatedly with the bat. I realized that she was sent to do... that to me. And that she placed the hoodie onto the ground so it made a more realistic sound of beating me up.

I faked cries and whimpers, and she gave me a small smile.

Then, she handed me a note.

**This is a warning.**

* * *

**Prepare for a swarm of updates! I'm going to be updating as much as I can today and tomorrow :3**

**Excuse this horribly short chapter :P**

**AHHH. OVER 200 REVIEWS. I LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**~awkotaco14**


	20. Chapter 20

**1 year, and 3 days ago**

"Hey, Max!" Iggy said with a grin, as he busted through my room door. He didn't bother knocking. He knew he was always welcome.

Most of the time.

"Damnit, Iggy! I'm changing! Get the crap out!" I screeched.

"I'm blind! It's not like I can see anything!" He yelled back, though his cheeks turned a shade of red. He quickly backed out of my room, knocking over a few things in the process. I could hear Ella and Gazzy chuckling out in the hallway.

"Smooth, man." Gazzy said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

I rolled my eyes and quickly pulled some clothes on. Then, I stepped out and gave all three of them a death glare, not even caring that Iggy couldn't see it. He knew what I was doing.

"Sorry, Max." Iggy said sheepishly. I just rolled my eyes again and pulled both him and Gazzy into a hug.

"I haven't seen you guys in forever." I said softly.

"And whose fault is that?" Gazzy asked.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly.

Gazzy grinned. "It's okay, Maxi pad. Not your fault you're antisocial."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again. Gazzy and Iggy seemed to always make me do that.

"So, how's the uh, you know..." Iggy said, suddenly serious.

I raised an eyebrow. "The uh, you know?"

Iggy have me a look, and I sighed.

"I honestly don't even know. I mean, I'm barely even allowed to go out of the house anymore, my mom's so freaked out. She was practically on the verge of hiring a bodyguard."

Iggy nodded in understanding, his eyebrows scrunched with worry.

"Don't worry about me, guys." I reassured. "I invited you guys over because I wanted to do something fun. Let's like, make a bomb or something."

Gazzy and Iggy's faces immediately lit up at the word bomb, and I was starting to regret my decision.

"Seriously?" Gazzy asked, excitement bouncing off him in waves.

"Uh, yeah…" I said. "Nothing… deadly though, okay?"

Both him and Iggy nodded their heads vigorously, and I could practically see the gears in their heads turning as they plotted their scheme.

"Shit." I mumbled. "I've practically wrote my death sentence."

Iggy laughed. "No, don't worry." His eyes gleamed with mischief. "You won't

get a death sentence. But maybe a bit of jail time."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I mumbled as the three of us stood in front of the building. It was an abandoned warehouse, with cracked and crumbling walls spray painted furiously. I was pretty sure some type of gang lived there.

We were going to blow it up.

So not only were we going to jail, we were also going to have a gang threatening us.

Joy.

"We'll be fine." Gazzy reassured. "Worst case is jail for a couple years."

"Well that's fucking comforting." I said back, and Iggy chuckled.

"Relax, would ya? Gazzy and I haven't been caught yet."

"You mean you've done this before?" I exclaimed.

Iggy blinked. "Yeah. Of course." He said, as if it wasn't terrible at all.

I closed my eyes, calming myself down. I could do this. It was just like the schemes they did during the last few days of school. But instead of food exploding out, it's, you know. Fire stuff.

We walked over to the far side of the warehouse, and Gazzy started to pull out the dangerous looking items. I had "helped" them make a few hours ago. In truth, they just asked me to bring them food while they worked on the "manly stuff".

Iggy grinned at me with scary accuracy. His gaze was at my right cheek. "This is gonna be great."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. He looked like a six year old that got a toy car for Christmas, with his goofy, excited grin.

"Okay, Max." Gazzy said. "You know the plan?"

"Gazzy, you and Iggy have told me it like five million times on the way here." I said, rolling my eyes yet again. See? Iggy and Gazzy are just the type of people that makes your eyes roll.

"Wouldn't want an amateur to get hurt." Iggy said with a smirk.

"Please." I said, waving the comment aside. "I've got this."

* * *

I placed the bomb gently on the ground of the warehouse. Suddenly, the bomb beeped loudly, and I jumped.

_What the-_

My heart almost stopped as I saw the timer start to count down.

**_20,19,18,17-_**

I turned around and started sprinting, heading towards the door.

It wasn't supposed to detonate yet! I thought frantically, as I stepped out the door. Iggy and Gazzy were waving their hands frantically on the hill far away from the warehouse. I kept on running, purely on adrenaline. My lungs were gasping for air. I was about halfway to the hill now.

Then, a loud boom rang through my ears, knocking me off my feet and I saw nothing but black.

* * *

I woke up feeling unbelievably drowsy. All I heard was a faint beeping sound, and muffled voices that were so quiet I couldn't even understand what they were saying. I slowly opened my eyes, and became slightly blinded by the light that was flashing in my eyes. I quickly closed them again. That was when I felt the pain.

"Uhhhh..." I moaned. Every part in my body felt like it was on fire, and though I didn't realize it at that moment, that was a pretty accurate description.

I heard the muffled voices become slightly louder, and I opened my eyes again. I was met with beautiful dark, stormy irises.

"Pretty..." I said, giggling.

The eyes blinked, then turned to a man dressed in white, saying something. I couldn't hear, or understand what they were conversing about. All I heard was the slight beeping and ringing in my ears.

At the time, I was confused, hyped up on pain medication, and in a bit of a traumatized state. I didn't realize that I was in a hospital, that the dark irises were Fang, that my mother was on her way to the hospital with Ella, and that Iggy and Gazzy were outside in the hall somewhere. So, honestly, I didn't know what I was saying. And I am extremely embarrassed about what I said.

"Hey." I said, motioning my arm to the dark irises. I felt pain shoot through my arm, and grimaced.

I saw the dark irises' lips move, and that was when I realized it was a person.

I smiled. "You have pretty eyes. Like my friend's eyes, Fang."

I giggled and stared up at the ceiling, the lights flashing before my eyes.

The person's lips moved again.

I smiled cheekily. "I can't hear what you're saying. Someone needs to turn off that ringing sound."

The person turned to the man in the white again. They started conversing deeply. I wasn't sure if the person was a man or a woman. The person has long hair...but it's body was too masculine.

"Hey..." I said, and the person turned around to face me. His-I decided he was a man- brows furrowed with concern, his obsidian eyes filled with worry, but at the same time, relief. He tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

"You know, I love my friend Fang. But I can't, because I have a boyfriend. But I don't love my boyfriend, I love my friend Fang." I mumbled, my eyes drooping. I was suddenly really tired. "I'm going to sleep. Tell my friend I love him, okay?"

I couldn't hear what the man with the obsidian eyes said back.

* * *

**1 year, 2 days ago.**

When I woke up again, I saw my mother looking down at me with concern. All the events of going to the warehouse came flooding back to me, and I looked at my mother with slight guilt.

"Hey mom." I croaked out, wincing at how raspy it sounded.

She handed me a glass of water, and I quickly downed it.

"More?" I asked softly, and she nodded.

"I'll be right back." She said. It was then, that I realized I could only hear out of one ear.

"Mom." I said, my voice calm but my facial expression full of panic.

"I know, honey." She said soothingly, planting a quick kiss on my cheek. "Let's just see what the doctor says, okay?"

I nodded, but my hands started trembling.

I was going to fucking kill Iggy and Gazzy.

"Max!"

I couldn't help but smile as Ella, Angel, and Nudge trudged into the room.

"Hey guys."

"Damn it, Max." Ella said, examining all my bandages and burns. "What on earth were you thinking?"

I laughed. "I honestly don't know."

Nudge shook her head. "Come on, Max. It's Iggy and Gazzy."

"Seriously, Max. I knew you were a bit insane, but now..." Angel trailed off.

I was laughing hard now, and they joined in. It was amazing how happy they could make me in just a few seconds.

"Speaking of Iggy and Gazzy," I said, after our laughter died down. "I need to beat the crap out of them. Where are they?"

"If you're asking where the most handsomest men in the world are, we've just arrived." Gazzy said, a smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Where? All I see are two strange looking teenagers."

Iggy grinned, and Gazzy chuckled.

"Sorry, Max." Iggy said, becoming serious. "We didn't mean for you-"

"It's okay." I cut in. "I wanted to do it. I had the idea. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine."

Both of them looked relieved I was letting them off so easily.

"However," I said, making them both grimace. "I am beating both of your sorry asses once I get out of this dumb hospital bed."

"I guess we kind of deserve it." Gazzy said sheepishly.

"Yupp." The girls all said, making the two boys smile despite themselves.

"Has Dylan come by?" I asked.

Everyone was suddenly silent, their expressions grim.

"What?" I asked.

"No." Angel said softly, and I felt disappointment well up in my chest.

"He probably just hasn't had the chance yet." Ella reassured, and I nodded.

Before I could dwell on the fact that my boyfriend didn't seem to care I almost died, the doctor came in, followed by my mother.

"Hello, Max. I'm Dr. Engstrom." He greeted, and I nodded in response. "I'm going to run a few tests on you."

"You have a slight concussion, a sprained knee, a broken ankle and of course, a few minor to second degree burns." Dr. Engstron said, after I was wheeled back into my room. I wanted to walk, but the moment I stood up I almost collapsed.

I nodded, but felt a bit confused on why I barely felt anything at all now.

"We gave you a small dose of pain medication." Dr. Engstrom said, as if reading my mind.

"What about my hearing?" I asked softly.

He frowned. "Well, when you first woke up , you couldn't hear at all. So I would assume that your hearing will get back to normal soon. However, there is a slight chance your left ear could be completely deaf. We'll just have to wait and see."

"I was awake before this?" I asked, confused.

The doctor gave me a strange look. "Yes. You woke up and started talking to that young man with the black hair."

Everything came rushing back at once.

"Oh, my gawd." I muttered. I told Fang that I loved him! Thinking he was someone else!

Shitshitshitshitshit-

"Well," Dr. Engstrom said, oblivious to my predicament. "I'll be back to check on you later, Max." He walked through the doors, and my mother followed, probably to ask questions or something.

"What's wrong, Max?" Nudge asked, seeing my facial expression.

I groaned. "I made a fool out of myself because I was on pain medication."

"You're on pain medication right now." Angel stated, and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. I still made a fool of myself." I said with a sigh.

"What did you do?" Ella asked.

Iggy grinned evilly. "Fang told Gazzy and me all about it, Max."

I groaned again, making Gazzy chuckle.

"What did she do?" Ella prompted again.

Iggy started to laugh. "She...she…" He tried to control himself, but ended up laughing harder.

Gazzy started cracking up, and pretty soon, we had the two of them on the floor, tears coming out of their eyes.

"Oh, my gosh." I muttered. "It's not even funny."

"Yes it is, Max." Iggy sputtered out between laughs. "Yes it is."

"Can someone fill us in here?" Angel asked.

Gazzy gained control of himself, though his face was set to a huge goofy smile. Iggy was still laughing.

"She thought Fang was someone else, because she was so hyped up on pain medication. She started to tell him how his eyes were pretty and looked like her friend Fang's. And then she told him that she loved her friend Fang."

I blushed, feeling heat rise up to my cheeks. Everyone stared at me, with faces of either disbelief, or amusement.

"I didn't even mean it, okay. I was just drugged up." I said.

"Mmmmhmmm. Sure." Ella said, raising her eyebrows.

"Shut up." I mumbled. "I have Dylan anyway."

Everyone's faces suddenly became grim or guilt, shuffling their feet uncomfortably.

"No, Max. You don't." Angel said.

"Angel stop-" Nudge started to say, but was cut off.

"No. This is wrong. Max should know." Angel said firmly.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Dylan is cheating on you, Max." Angel said, keeping eye contact. Her blue eyes flickered with determination and confidence.

The atmosphere in the room suddenly changed, feeling suddenly cold and bitter, instead of warm and happy like before.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"I saw him." Angel said softly. "At Addison's party. He was...he was kissing Lissa."

I stared at her in shock, then eventually took quick glances at the others. They all seemed to be waiting for my reaction.

"I-I don't believe you." I said, my voice wavering slightly. Dylan wouldn't cheat on me, right?

But then I started to think about all the times he ditched me on dates at the last minute, the day where he walked Lissa to her front porch, when I figured out they went to the Deli together…

"Max, come on." Angel said. "I wouldn't lie to you about this."

"He hasn't even visited." Ella said softly. "Or called, Max. Even after I told him about what happened. Don't you think that's kind of strange?"

I didn't say anything for a while. I should've known. The signs were practically slapping me in the face.

How could he do this to me? Feelings of hurt, anger, and sadness rushed through me in strong currents. How could he cheat on me? With Lissa, for goodness sake. My friend.

But I did the same thing to him. I realized. I cheated on him as well. I wanted to laugh at my stupidity. I didn't love Dylan. I was in love with the idea of Dylan. With the idea of having a loving boyfriend. I was in love with the idea of being in love, because the only person I ever loved didn't love me back. I should have never let Dylan through my walls in the first place. I was stupid.

But it still stung to know that the person I thought was in love with me never really was at all.

"Call him." I said to Angel.

She looked at me in confusion.

"Does he know that you know?" I asked.

She nodded, understanding spreading across her face as she scrolled through her contacts. She pressed the speaker button, so that I could hear what Dylan said.

"Hello?"

"Are you with her right now?" Angel asked.

"Yeah…" Dylan replied. I felt a pang of hurt and sadness but I quickly brushed it off.

Angel gave me a reassuring smile. "Max has something to say to you, Dylan."

"Wait-"

"Fuck you, Dylan." I hissed. "Just fuck you."

"Max-"

"How long?" I asked harshly.

Dylan hesitated for a minute, then answered. "Since that day you found out we went to the Deli together."

I felt like he just slapped me in the face. That was months ago.

"Max I'm-"

"Shut up." I snapped. "Don't give me any pathetic reasons. I don't even give a shit about you anymore."

"And Lissa, fuck you. I thought you were my friend." I couldn't keep the hurt out of my voice. How could she do that, knowing how much it would hurt me?

"Max-"

I pressed the end button, not wanting to hear their pathetic apologies.

The room was silent, everyone staring at me.

"Well don't just stand there." I said. "Get me my Ipod, headphones, and a bag of chocolate chip cookies."

* * *

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell._

_If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool._

_You're just as well._

_Hope it gives you hell._

_Hope it gives you hell._

I shoved another cookie in my mouth. The Flock had all gone home, and I convinced my mother and Ella to go home as well. I just needed time to myself.

I was rocking out to awesome break up songs and such, humming along to the music softly. I felt loads better than I did before. Though it was slightly depressing I could only hear the music out of my right ear.

_Hope it gives you hell, Dylan._ I thought, as the song finished.

I pulled the headphones out of my ears, and attempted to get out of bed and stand up. I needed to go to the bathroom. My ankle and knee burned with pain, and I grimaced. After taking a couple of painful steps, I relented and sat down in the wheelchair.

"Stupid leg." I muttered, rolling the wheel chair to the little bathroom in my hospital room.

When I finished, I rolled out of the door and nearly jumped out of my skin. There was Fang, sitting on the chair by my bed.

"Jesus." I exclaimed, holding a hand over my heart.

Fang grinned. "That's me."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

I made my way over to my bed, and slowly stood up, trying to hide the fact that it hurt like hell.

Fang just watched quietly. When I finally plopped down on my bed, I turned over to look at him.

"So are you going to act like an ass now or what?"

He looked pained. "Max-"

"Why are you here, Fang?"

He looked at me intently, his dark eyes piercing through my skin.

"I came to see you."

"Well, congrats. You have." I said stiffly. "Now leave."

"Why are you so pissed at me?" He asked, exasperated.

"Why shouldn't I be pissed at you?" I said back. "You've ignored me for weeks!"

"You told me to leave you alone!"

"Because you've rejected me for years and now all of a sudden you're in love with me? What the crap was I supposed to think?"

Fang was silent for a moment. "That I was telling the truth."

I sighed, rubbing my temples. Every movement I made was pained, and I could tell that the painkillers were wearing off.

As if on cue, a nurse came into the room.

"I'm going to replace your bandages." She said, and I nodded.

I was burned on my back, arms and legs. My hair was also slightly singed off in the back. The only serious burns were the ones on my back, since they were the closest to the explosion. I gritted my teeth as she gently pulled off the bandages, rubbing some antibiotics, making the burns sting. I could feel Fang's eyes on me, and I wished he would just leave so that he wouldn't have to see me look so weak.

After she was done, the nurse gave me a bit of valium, despite my protests. I didn't want to have another embarrassing drugged up moment with Fang again. I made her only give me enough to dull the pain, so that I wouldn't lose my senses.

Fang smiled at me slightly, making my heart flutter.

_Damn it._ I thought. _Stupid feelings._

"What?" I asked.

"You have pretty eyes. Like my friend's eyes, Fang." He teased.

My face turned a shade of red, as I felt heat rise to my cheeks. "I didn't mean any of that. I was just druggy and confused."

Fang gave me a strange look.

"I meant what I said."

I looked at him, confused.

"I meant what I said when you were all 'druggy and confused'."

I frowned. "But I couldn't hear what you were saying."

Fang just shrugged. "Not my problem."

"Aren't you going to tell me what you said?"

He smirked. "Nope."

I huffed. "Fine. I'm going to sleep."

I turned around so that my back was facing him. He didn't move.

"Well? Aren't you going to leave?" I asked.

Fang sighed, and stood up. I heard his footsteps walk through the door.

I wanted more than anything, for him to come back.

About ten minutes had passed, and I couldn't bring myself to sleep. I sighed, turning around to sleep on my other side. Why couldn't I sleep? I was exhausted. Today had been pretty tiring, with medical tests and well, breaking up with Dylan. I mean, come on. Yesterday I was practically bombed.

I heard the door click, and quickly shut my eyes. Who else could be visiting me? To be honest, I didn't really want to see anyone else.

I heard soft, quiet footsteps approach me. The person set something down on the table, then sat down in the chair.

"You know what I said, Max?" Fang said quietly, running his fingers through my hair.

He thinks I'm asleep. I thought. No way would Fang be this open to me if he knew I was awake and listening.

"I said that your eyes were the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. I said that I loved you. I do love you, you know." He gently traced my jawline. Then, he planted a quick kiss on my forehead, and stood up. He was almost to the door, when I stopped him.

"Fang."

He turned and looked at me in surprise.

"Stay." I said softly. "Don't leave me."

I loved him too. I always did. No matter how many times we hurt each other, we always ended up going back. I would always end up going back to him. He had me tightly wrapped around his finger.

His eyes softened, and he walked back over to the chair. He held my hand, tracing small circles into my palm.

"I won't."

"Sing me a song." I said quietly, closing my eyes.

"Okay." He said, giving my hand a squeeze. His voice sounded as smooth as honey as he started to sing.

_"Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep._

_Dreaming about the things that we could be._

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard._

_Said, no more counting dollars,_

_We'll be counting stars."_

* * *

**Hey guys :3**

**20th chapterrrrrr woot wooot!**

**That song in the end is Counting Stars by One Republic by the way. **

**This is a really longggg chapter...hoped you guys liked it!**

**YEAH. MYLAN IS DONE FOR. **

**I wanted to actually have Max like, talk to Dylan in person but you know, what evs. It worked out fine.**

**I love you guys so much! Thanks for everything!**

**~awkotaco14**


	21. Chapter 21

**I know. I'm a craphead. Deserted you guys for like...almost 2 months?**

**Yeah so I'm not even going to give you my excuses because you guys don't even deserve that.**

**But I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS SO MUCH IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY! Seriously, you guys make me soooo happy :3**

**Oh and...**

**I'm thirteen. Not seventeen lol. I lied about my age because I didn't know what you guys would think about it.**

**And actually, the only time I swear is when I'm writing. Or when I'm in pain or something ._.**

**ON WITH THE STORY.**

* * *

**1 year, one day ago.**

I woke up feeling something warm against my stomach.

That warm something was Fang's head. He was asleep, his body still sitting in the chair but his head resting on me. His dark hair was sprawled across my stomach, his long eyelashes almost touching his cheeks. He looked the most vulnerable when he was sleeping. Peaceful, and serene. I couldn't help but smile slightly at that, though I wasn't feeling very happy about this whole situation.

A feeling of dread was coursing through me; though it was tinged with hope and happiness.

What exactly did last night mean?

I wasn't exactly sure what Fang and I were. Best friends? Lovers? Friends with benefits? Nothing at all?

I wasn't even sure if Fang realized I had heard every word he said last night. And if he did, was he regretting saying those wonderful, sweet things?

I hoped not.

Maybe I was just blowing things out of proportion. It wasn't like we did anything. We just slept together. In the most literal sense there was. And yeah, he sang me a song. It wasn't like it was a really romantic song or anything. The song wasn't even about love, for goodness sake.

I sighed, and just layed there, stiff as a board, resisting the urge to run my fingers through Fang's hair. Or the urge to touch him in any way, for that matter.

I decided to just wait until he woke up, before I jumped into conclusions.

So I did. For about five minutes.

He said he loved me.

Did he really mean it? Was he joking? Does he even want to be friends with me anymore? Or something more?

I was mentally driving myself insane. I needed answers. Now.

So, I pushed Fang's head off the bead.

And he toppled onto the floor.

Head first.

"Crap!" I shouted, feeling insanely stupid. I didn't really think that through very well.

Fang groaned, sitting up slowly, rubbing his head.

"What the fuck, Max?"

"Sorry." I muttered sheepishly.

He plopped down on the chair and stared at me, his dark irises flashing with emotions I couldn't place. He opened his mouth as if he were about to say something, then shut it quickly.

We sat in silence, both observing one another, contemplating the situation we were in. Wondering what we were going to do now. Wondering what we even had.

"That hurt, you know." Fang said, rubbing his head. "I might've gotten a concussion or something."

I rolled my eyes. "You wouldn't be talking if you had one. Or moving. Or smiling."

"What do you know about the symptoms of concussions, Max?" He asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Well, I do have one."

Fang's smile was wiped off. "That was so stupid, Max."

"Don't you think I know that already?" I snapped. I didn't need another lecture from Fang. Especially from Fang. he didn't have the right to tell me what to do.

"I'm serious, Max. Why the fuck did you do it?"

I huffed. "Like it's any of your business."

"You could've been killed!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm here, aren't I? I don't need your concern and care, Fang. I've been living without it for a while now."

Fang grimaced. "Is that what you think?"

"You haven't given me a reason to think anything else."

"I said I loved you."

The way Fang said those five words was absolutely heartwrenching. He sounded so heartbroken and confused, but so sincere and honest.

He sounded innocent. Even though he was guilty for so many things.

I sighed, and leaned back into the bed, my eyes closed in frustration and confusion.

"I know."

"No, Max. You don't know. You don't know anything at all." Fang said, his voice cracking slightly.

I opened my eyes to look at him, and found him doing the same to me. Sincerity was spread all across his face, a small hopeful gleam shining in his eyes.

"What you said last night…" I trailed off, not really knowing what else to say. I just stared at him, at his eyes, his mussed dark hair, his long eyelashes, his cheekbones, his lips curling into a small smile...

"Was true." He said. "But you know, I kind of thought you were asleep."

I laughed a little at that. "After you left I couldn't even dream of sleeping."

"But I came back."

"Yeah, you came back."

I wasn't sure if Fang got what I was implying.

I fell in love with him.

I let him go.

He fell in love with someone else.

And then he came back.

To fall in love with me?

"I'll always come back." He said softly, running his fingers gently through my hair.

I shivered. "Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay." I choked out, at loss for words.

Fang smiled, and kissed me.

And for the first time, it felt right.

* * *

**Don't worry. Another update is coming tomorrow or maybe later today. I know it's short :/**

**FAX! :D**

**I hoped you guys liked it! *kiss kiss***

**Oh, and thank My friend Karah for being my personal UPDATE NOW! person.**

**And also, thank Abeera.99 for being my other UPDATE NOW! person.**

**Love you guys!**

**~awkotaco14**


	22. Chapter 22

**See? I told you guys I would update. **

**Thanks so much for the support and reviews, guys. *Mwah!***

* * *

**1 year, 1 day ago. (Still lol xD)**

"Mom, I need to get out of the stupid hospital." I said.

She sighed. "Max, you have a broken leg and a concussion. Not to mention the burns. This is only the third day you've been here. Don't you want some rest?"

"No."

"Well, too bad, Max. I'm going to make you rest. You've been put in danger way too much recently and I am not going to put you in danger again. I've already lectured you about the bomb thing, so I'm not going to push on that subject any further. But damnit, Max. Your father could possibly be on the verge of kidnapping you. I'm going to be protective of you whether you like it or not."

I sighed. I knew My mother was extremely stressed and worried about me. And yeah, I knew the bomb thing was kind of stupid. But I just wanted to go home, for goodness sake.

"I know, Mom. I'm sorry. But why can't I just rest at home?"

"I doubt you would rest at home. More like run away with your friends."

I huffed. "No I wouldn't."

"Yes you would, Max." My mother said, taking a sip from her coffee. She looked quite elegant, with her dark hair slicked back into a high ponytail, and her black skirt that went just past her knees. She and Ella were always wearing skirts.

Ella was sitting right beside her, tapping away on her phone, oblivious to what was going on around her. Not only did the Martinez's have the same fashion taste, the two also had almost the exact same features. The resemblance between them was easily noticeable.

Fang had already left the hospital. He had a lot of explaining to do since he never went home last night.

I already felt his absence. I really wanted him here with me. It would've made the hospital somewhat more interesting.

"Nudge is on her way over." Ella announced, plopping her phone on the table.

"Well, I'm going to head out, actually." Mom said, standing up. She smoothed her skirt and glanced at the time.

"Why?" Ella asked, confused as I was. Mom didn't have work today or anything.

"I'm just...meeting with an old friend." She said. "I'll be back before ten. Bye, girls. Love you."

And then she briskly walked away, her shoes clacking against the tiles.

"Hmm." Ella muttered, then started tapping on her phone again.

"Who are you texting?"

"Karah." Ella answered. "She has this whole twilight love saga going on."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

A nurse came in just then, and cleaned up my burns with antiseptic, making my eyes sting.

Ella was still typing away.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you ever get off that thing?"

"Yeah." Ella said, stopping what she was doing and setting her phone on her lap. After about two minutes, she picked it up again. "There. See? Oh! A text from Iggy! He's so sweet."

I rolled my eyes again, laughing. I then plugged some headphones into my ears. There was nothing else to do anyway.

_I know that we are upside down._

_So hold your tongue, and hear me out._

_I know that we were meant to break so what I don't mind_

_You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds._

_Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes_

_I know that we were meant to break so what I don't mind_

_Are you gonna stay the night?_

_Doesn't mean we're bond for life_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, are you gonna stay the night?_

I smiled, singing along under my breath. Fang did stay the night.

Look where we are now.

_Started from the bottom, now we're here._ I thought, and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ella asked, pulling off one of my headphones.

I scowled in annoyance, but ended up smiling anyway. "Nothing."

"O-okay." Ella said, just as Nudge walked in."

"Hey, chicas!" She greeted, holding up a box of cookies.

"Yum." I said with a smile, and she grinned.

"Yupp. I always look out for mah home girls." Nudge said, and I laughed."

"Girl, you ratchet." Ella teased.

Nudge grinned, and joined in on the act. "Ain't nobody call me ratchet, girl!"

I rolled my eyes, and snatched another cookie.

"Hey, Max. You never explained to me and mom why Fang was here this morning." Ella said.

"Fang was here this morning?" Nudge asked, since that was, of course, news to her. I mean, yesterday afternoon we were on no speaking terms.

"Actually, he stayed the night." I said, and then was cut off by Nudge and Zella's squealing.

"I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!" Nudge exclaimed. "I knew you two were going to get together!"

How had she known?

And well, I wasn't even sure if we were together together. We just knew our feelings were, you know. Mutual.

"I don't know if we're really together or not." I stated.

Ella rolled her eyes. "Well, it will be a definite yes soon."

"Whatever."

I snatched another cookie. "Where's Angel?"

"Family stuff." Nudge said. "But never mind that. I need details, girly! What happened?"

I explained it all to the two hyperactive fashionable girls, starting from the fight I had with Fang on the day Maya was supposed to um, beat me, to today. Leaving out the personal things of course, such as kissing.

"Wow." Ella said, after I had finished.

"Yeah." I said.

It was silent for a minute, and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Ella and Nudge were both staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing." Nudge said, her eyebrows drawn together slightly. "I just...I just don't know what to say, that's all."

"Oh." I said.

And then it was silent again.

And then the three of us started cracking up.

There wasn't any explanation why, except the fact that those two girls were two of the people I loved and trusted most.

Someone knocked at the door, and Ella went to get it.

"You're not welcome here." I heard her snarl.

"I just want to see her." I heard a voice say, and my heart nearly busted through my chest.

Dylan.

Nudge gave me a concerned look, but I just forced a smile. I really didn't want to talk to Dylan, but I wanted a proper ending with him. I didn't want our last conversation be over the phone.

"Let him in, Ella."

Ella and Nudge looked at me with surprise, but I just shrugged.

"It's not like he can do anything else to me. I'm over him."

Ella reluctantly let him in.

Dylan walked in slowly and cautiously. His bright turquoise eyes gleamed with hesitation and doubt. He was wearing a simple t-shirt with jeans, yet he pulled off the look like a model.

"I'd like to talk to her alone." Dylan said, glancing over at the two girls who were staring daggers at him. "If thats okay."

Nudge glanced at me, and I nodded. Both her and Ella left the hospital room, closing the door shut behind them.

"Hi." I said, not knowing what else to say. I knew that I should be yelling at him, throwing insults at him, even hitting him after what he done. But I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Hi." Dylan said back.

It was silent for a minute after that.

Talk about awkward.

Dylan sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Look, Max-"

"I don't want to hear an excuse." I cutted in. "Because honestly, there is no excuse, Dylan. I don't want to hear a reason either. I want to hear an apology, because I deserve at least that. And I am not settling for anything less than what I deserve."

"I know." Dylan said, surprising me. "I know that there's no excuse. I know that you deserve an apology. That's why I came here, Max. I'm not that much of a dickhead."

"You're not a dickhead." I said quietly, making Dylan's eyes widen slightly. "You're pretty close though." I added, making his shoulders slump, and his head droop to the floor. I instantly felt guilty. I knew Dylan was a good person. That he was kind, smart, and sincere. He just made a mistake.

"I didn't mean that." I said. "I know you're not a dickhead, Dylan."

I saw the way his eyes lit up that he was relieved.

"I never meant to hurt you, Max."

"But you did."

Dylan sighed. "I know."

"You know what I think, Dylan?" I said, looking at him, and found him staring right back.

"What?"

I turned my head to look out the window. The sun was just starting to set, lighting the room with streaks of orange, pink, and red.

"I think we were meant to fall in love, but we weren't meant to stay in love." I said quietly. "I think we would've fallen apart eventually."

Dylan didn't say anything for a moment, but then eventually spoke.

"I'm glad we were able to fall in love." He said. The sun made his hair tinted red. "I did love you, you know."

"I know."

After a while, Dylan chuckled slightly.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I kind of came here expecting you to be pissed off and yelling at me."

I laughed. "What can I say, I'm unpredictable."

Dylan smiled. "That you are, Maximum Ride."

* * *

Fang came later in the evening.

Ella and Nudge had already left, after shredding me for details about Dylan, of course.

"Hey." I said, resisting the urge to jump for joy and tackle him into a hug.

It was crazy how much I missed him; and how much feelings I had for him. Every time he laughed or smiled made me want to laugh and smile. Every time he touched me, it was like someone set my body on fire, with sparks flying everywhere. I got butterflies in my stomach just thinking of him.

And to think I had pushed this feeling down for four years.

Fang smiled at me. "Hey."

He sat down on the chair next to my bed, his dark hair flopping over his eyes.

"You need a haircut." I said with a smirk.

He just rolled his eyes. "You know you love my hair."

I huffed, not wanting to admit I sort of did. "No I don't."

Fang grinned.

We just talked after that, like old times. It felt amazing. I never wanted it to end.

"Nudge said you talked to Dylan today." Fang said, practically spitting out Dylan's name.

I sighed. "He's not a bad person, Fang."

"He cheated on you."

"I cheated on him with you."

Fang paused. "True."

I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to talk about Dylan anymore. Him and I were done with. Over. Moved on.

"I don't want to talk about Dylan." I said.

Fang gave me a look. "What do you want to talk about?"

"What do you want to talk about?"

Fang's obsidian eyes gave a mischievous glint.

"Well," He said, tracing my jawline with his finger. I shivered, and he smirked, obviously enjoying the affect he had on me. "Maybe I don't want to talk."

He planted a kiss on my forehead, then my cheek, then extremely close to my mouth.

Everywhere he touched me burned with desire.

Getting impatient, I pulled his lips towards mine, tangling my hands in his hair. I felt him smile against my lips.

When we finally pulled away, I got the wonderful glimpse of him, with his eyes still closed, cheeks slightly flushed red, and a small smile playing across his lips.

I would keep that image in my head forever.

"Well," I breathed, my heart beating loudly inside my chest I still felt his warm lips on mine, and I ached for more. "That was nice."

Fang gave me a sideways grin.

"Yeah, it was."

When it was around nine, Fang said he had to go.

My heart dropped in disappointment. I didn't want him to leave.

As if sensing this, Fang gave me a quick kiss. "I'll be back tomorrow. We have a birthday to celebrate, after all."

I smiled at him. I had almost forgot. "Yeah, we do. But I gotta get out of this damned hospital."

Fang chuckled.

"Fang?" I said, just before he went out the door.

"Yeah?"

"Are we…?" I trailed off, feeling heat rise to my cheeks. But I wanted to know if it was official. If we really were together.

Fang laughed. "Yeah, I guess so, huh?"

I grinned, then after a moment, said, "Well?"

Fang's eyebrows raised up slightly. "Well, what?"

"You gonna ask the question or not?"

Fang smirked. "Maximum Ride, will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled.

"Sure, why not."

* * *

**Yeah...no smackdown with Dylan. To be honest, I like Dylan. I think he's a really good guy. I just don't like him with Max. **

**Woohoo! Fax fluff.**

**And...this chapter is kind of short, too. Darn. Sorry guys. And I feel like the characters are a little OOC. But whatever.**

**I hoped you guys liked it, though.**

**~awkotaco14**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Maximum Ride lol. **

**Oh, sorry. The chapter's a bit short. **

* * *

**1 year ago.**

I was finally let out of the hospital, after convincing my mom to let me go. She relented after I had pointed out that today was Ari's birthday, and that there was no way that I would miss celebrating it.

Fang said he would meet me at the harbor at around two. We were spending a longer time than we had usually did, basically because we wanted some time to ourselves, with no nurses popping in unexpectedly or something. Well, I guess Ari would have been there as well.

I didn't think he would mind.

After I left the hospital, I told my mom to drive me to the nearest Target. I started to wander around the aisles, wondering what on earth I should buy for Ari.

Gosh, how old would he be? Fourteen?

I had no idea what a fourteen year old Ari would want. The thought made my heart feel a twinge of sadness. I shouldn't have had to wonder what he would have wanted. Ari should have been able to tell me what he wanted. Ari should've been alive.

I shook the thoughts out of my head. As much as I wanted to change what happened, there was no way I could. Dwelling on it wasn't going to help anyone.

Sighing in defeat, I went over to the card section and bought one that seemed not too cheesy.

* * *

"Hey."

My heart fluttered as I turned around to meet dark, stormy, enchanting eyes. Gosh, that sounded horribly cheesy. I should be a card maker.

"Hey." I said back, a smile spreading across my face.

Fang held up a small box. "Got the cake."

I laughed, as I opened the box. "That's a lot of chocolate."

The cake had chocolate filling. Chocolate frosting. Chocolate sprinkled on top. Chocolate.

Fang gave me a one sided grin. "Well, I could only assume that Ari was also a chocoholic like you."

I smiled. "Yeah, he was."

I cut the cake into three pieces, putting them each on a plate. I scraped the frosting off of Fang's slice though, and plopped it on Ari's. Fang grinned at the gesture.

He never was a fan of frosting.

"Shut up." I said, as I saw his smirk.

Fang chuckled, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Aw, don't worry Maxie. I appreciate it."

"Shut up." I said again, trying not to smile but not really succeeding. I leaned my head into his shoulder, and Fang gave me a quick kiss at the top of my head. I closed my eyes, wishing we could stay right here, in this moment forever.

"Have you talked to Lissa recently?" I asked quietly, and Fang tensed.

"No. And I don't really want to."

I sighed. I didn't really know how I felt about Lissa. I actually liked her, considered her my friend. And then she cheated on her boyfriend with mine. She lied to me, but she told me she trusted me, giving me the illusion that I could trust her too.

But then, for some reason, I couldn't help but think that without her, I wouldn't even be able to be right here, with Fang at my side. That by making her mistake, she somehow drew Fang and I together. Maybe it was silly thinking that way, but I couldn't help it.

"Would you still be with her?" I asked. "If she didn't cheat with Dylan?"

Fang was silent for a moment, and I dreaded the answer he would give.

"No." He said quietly. "I don't think things would've worked out. I don't even things would have ever worked out. We were just to blind to see it.

"Built to crumble from the start." I said, quoting lyrics.

Fang gave me a sad grin. "Yeah."

I looked up at him, into his eyes. They were clouded over, as if he was in another place; as if he was thinking about something. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed, so I knew something was bothering him.

"Would you still be with Dylan?" He asked.

I shook my head, and saw relief spread across Fang's face. "No. We wouldn't have worked out either, I don't think."

Fang moved me so that I was sitting on his lap, and I leaned back into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head. Our legs dangled off the edge of the pier, skimming over the water's surface. We sat there in silence. There were no words needed to be said, because we both knew what we were trying to say.

That we had each other, no matter what.

* * *

"Mmmh." I took another bite of my cake, feeling the sweetness on my tongue. "That tastes good.

Fang laughed. "Ready?"

I nodded, and we placed Ari's things into a basket. Fang lowered the basket into the water, and we watched it float away. The sun was just starting to set, splashing colors of red and orange over the waves.

"Happy birthday, Ari." I said, standing up. Fang grabbed my hand, squeezing it slightly.

The setting sun made his tan skin almost glow. Shadows spread across his body, making him look...well, pretty hot.

Fang saw me staring and smirked, making my face heat. I turned away. Fang chuckled slightly at this, and started playing with the strands of my hair.

We had been at the pier for a couple hours now, talking and just enjoying each others company.

"It's okay, Max." Fang said with a crooked grin. "I know I'm pretty good looking."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure."

"You can't deny that it isn't true." Fang's eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Yes I can." I protested.

"Then do it."

I opened my mouth, then closed it. Stupid cocky good looking bastard.

Fang laughed, and I rolled my eyes again.

"Whatever." I muttered.

Fang smiled at me. We then sat back down into the previous position we were before, with me on his lap. Fang leaned down and pecked me on the cheek, sending tingles down my body.

"You're pretty good looking too, though."

I snorted. "Sure."

"Max, I'm serious. You're beautiful."

I turned my head to look up at him. The mischief in his eyes were gone, now replaced with passion and sincerity.

_This girl she came 'round the corner_

_looking like a model_

_Magazine figure, she was shaped like a bottle_

_Long straight hair, she was fly as a bird_

_First time ever I was lost for words._

My heart fluttered and I laughed slightly as I realized what song he was singing. Fang was still staring at me, his obsidian eyes piercing through my skin.

_Felt so right, it just couldn't be wrong_

_Love at first sight, if that exists at all._

_I couldn't move, felt like I was stuck_

_and then baby girl looked up._

_And I said hey girl, pretty brown eyes_

_What you doin' later tonight?_

_Would you mind if I spend time with you?_

_And I said hey girl, pretty brown eyes_

_What you doin' later tonight?_

_Would you mind if I spend time with you?_

I was grinning like an idiot now. Fang was singing song for me. A Cody Simpson song, to be exact. And he thought I was beautiful.

I leaned forward and kissed him, interrupting his singing, but I doubted he cared.

And all that I can say, is that damn.

Sparks flew that night.

* * *

**No, I'm not saying they had sex. Geez. Get your minds out of the gutter, people. ;)**

**Not the best chapter but whatever. I'm pretty sure you guys are sick of me talking about my insecurities over my writing. **

**Review! It makes my day ^_^**

**And maybe you guys could check out my new one-shot, ****_Standing Under the Fruit Tree_****? Except if you're a Dylan hater though. Because you probably wouldn't like it lol. But It's not about Mylan. It's simply about Dylan, and his feelings. **

**OKAY. ENOUGH ADVERTISING.**

**Thanks so much for everything guys. It means a lot! **

**Oh, and the song is Pretty Brown Eyes by Cody Simpson. I keep on forgetting to writing the song titles after the chapters. I might make like a list of all of them when this story ends. **

**~awkotaco14**


End file.
